Braveheart
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: There was another to add to the company that night in the Shire, one no one expected. Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola Swanstrike. Will they accept Bella or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf?
1. Chapter I

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company that night in the Shire, one no one expected. Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Third POV**

Isabella, daughter of Elrohir of Rivendell and Belvola Swanstrike sat staring at the note in her hands, the fire from her forge and hearth casting a golden glow, confusion sweeping through her.

 _Lady Bella,_

 _I thank you for the offer to deliver the weapons for my son's Kíli and Fíli, but by the time you receive this letter they and the rest of my brothers company will be closer to your home._

 _If you could give them the weapons before they leave The Shire, then I shall be forever in your debt and can be at peace with the thought they will have reliable and steady weapons to protect them._

 _Lady Dis, daughter of Thráin, son of Thrór._

She re-read the letter over and over again with a frown, why on Arda were they coming here for? Surely it would not be to procure weapons from her so suddenly, even if she was the fastest blacksmith in the region besides Thorin Oakenshield.

With a sigh Isabella stood and moved towards the table on t the corner, her hands trailing the twin blades and dagger set Lady Dis had asked for. She was surprised to be summoned by Lady Dis months before, a request really.

Isabella was known far and wide as the finest blacksmith around; many came for one of her blades or leather work. She was skilled in both styles of her kin and combined them, making them strong and light. Though she no longer made weapons of war unless specifically asked and many respected her decision. She had settled away from her elven kin when her father sailed to the undying lands in grief when her mother passed in the Battle of Azanulbizar.

She could not settle with her elven kin, no matter how much her grandfather and uncle pleaded. The pains too great and she could no longer stand the looks she got from the others of her kin, many inclining their heads in slight insult at her. She did not belong in the elven world nor that of her dwarven mothers after the insult King Thranduil did.

So with a heavy heart she travelled and made friends, a reputation for herself among Dwarrow's and found herself in The Shire. Bella found herself being accepted almost immediately when she had asked if they needed a blacksmith. She traded her skills for food and a place to live peacefully, thus how she found a home in the Shire on the far edges in a Smial made of stone. She was at peace being surrounded by rock and forest.

With another sigh she sheathed the swords and daggers in their leather holds and bundled them up. Bella grasped her scarf and cloak, making sure her hair braids covered the tips of her pointed ears and her scarf covered her face, hood up before stepping outside. Sometimes she cursed being a hybrid, being one of the only ones left of her hybrid kind. She had the looks of her mother, the hair and dwarven build but features of her father. Pointed ears, pale complexion and beardless, she had learnt to cover up her hybrid status long ago and let everyone assume what they did.

Double checking she was covered and her own weapons concealed away on her person – though The Shire a peaceful valley there were still wolves – Bella made her way towards the main part of the Shire – _Hobbiton –_ to look for any sign of Dwarrow's. But she did not have to look; she could faintly hear their voices being carried on the wind from Bag End.

"Curse you Gandalf." She muttered as she put two and two together, she had seen Gandalf earlier in the day walk past from a distance, towards Bag End. She quickly made her way up to Bilbo's home muttering curses and insults in Khuzdul and Sindarin before knocking twice on the door.

Everyone hushed quickly as the knocks echoed loudly over their merriment and chatter. Bilbo frowned as well as Thorin, the king casting a glance up at Gandalf.

"Who else are we expecting?" He demanded the wizard.

"No one, you are the last to arrive." Gandalf explained, watching as all the Dwarrow's stood and drew their weapons.

"Now there is no need for that! It could be a hobbit, it could be an emergency." Bilbo shouted panicked as he rushed to the door. Surprise filled him as he took in the familiar figure of Bella before him, slight agitation in her dark eyes.

"I am sorry to impose on you Ma... Bilbo." She corrected as she saw his frown. "But I was wondering if there were two Dwarrow's here by the name of Fíli and Kíli." She finished, a smile gracing her lips behind her scarf at his surprise.

Bilbo frowned but opened the door and allowed her in, forcing back the manners that were a habit to ask for her coat and scarf. All in the Shire knew not to ask to take them when they learnt she did not like to be uncovered. He spun quickly and stormed into the room, eyeing the two brothers wearily.

"What did you do? Why is Bella here looking for you both? Did you do something to upset her?" He demanded to the shocked dwarves in his sitting room.

"Bilbo, they did nothing, please settle. I am merely here to give them their mothers order." Bella explained as she stepped into the room. Her eyes swept over the company, pausing as she saw Dwalin among them and had to force her eyes away as her eyes landed on the King. She knew instantly, recognising the familiar Durin trait they all seemed to carry.

He was stunning, hair as black as the night sky and dusted with silver. His eyes though hard sparkled like sapphires in the light, he was handsome.

Kíli and Fíli stepped forward with confusion as they stared at the dwarf before them. What could she have of their mothers? Did she expect them to take it to their mother? "We are Fíli and Kíli."

Bella moved instantly, pulling the wrapped blades and leather from her side before kneeling, holding them up. "I am Isabella, daughter of Belvola. Lady Dis asked me to make you these and to deliver them to you for your journey."

Kíli and Fíli shared a surprised look as the dwarrowdam bowed her head and held up the bundles. They quickly glanced at their uncle and waited for him to allow them to take the bundles, excitement bubbling within them.

"Go ahead; they are gifts from your mother." Thorin stated, his eyes shifting back to the dam before them. He couldn't help but to admit he was shocked when he heard her request for his sisters-sons by name, had addressed the Halfling by name, and had said Halfling come in scolding his sisters-sons for upsetting her. Who was this dwarf?

Kíli and Fíli didn't hesitate, their hands grasping the bundles excitedly before untying them and inhaling sharply as they saw the weapons glinting in the firelight. Kíli cast a shocked look at his brother before looking back at the weapons before him.

The blades Kíli had were light in weight and the handles of the blades a light gold with black strands running around it in an intricate design he's never seen before, sharp edges and soft swirls.

Fíli had the opposite of his brother, the handle of his sword a deep black with the same gold running around it in the same swirled design. "I think these are yours Kíli, they match you."

"No, the darker of blades are yours Master Fíli, when your mother requested matching blades and daggers I suggested the opposite colours." Bella explained, still kneeling and head bowed. "The blades represent you, this way no matter where you both are you have your brother by your side protecting you."

Suddenly she found herself squished between two brothers, them crushing her in a hug as they thanked her before letting go. It took everything within her power not to strike out; friendly or well-meant she did not like to be suddenly touched. She had seen too much battle and hate on her wanderings that it was habit now.

"You are lucky boys; Lady Bella does not make weapons like these anymore." Dwalin explained roughly before shocking everyone in the room and made his way over to Bella, bumping his head with hers.

"It has been too long Dwalin, I see you still wear the knuckle dusters I made you old friend." Bella greeted with a smile, though he would only see the crinkle in her eye that indicated it.

Dwalin laughed and nodded, "Yes and they still have yet to perish. What brings you here all the way to the Shire, I hope it wasn't a long journey." He asked concerned. He knew that this area was safe to a degree due to the rangers but he didn't know where or how far away she travelled to deliver the swords for the brothers. He also knew that she was an excellent warrior in all forms of weapons, she even rivalled him in hand to hand and battle axe but he still couldn't help but worry.

The laugh that came from Bella caused Bilbo to smile and even the Dwarrow's to smile a little, even Thorin and that stunned them all. The dwarven women did not laugh often and when they did it was deep and yet still feminine, this one's laugh sounded like bells, rustling leaves and of home.

"Master Dwalin, I am the blacksmith here in the Shire. You must have walked past my home on the way in; it is the rock Smial near the water." Bella explained amused, Dwalin raised his brows in surprise. He indeed had seen it but thought nothing of it or the differences to the rest of the homes.

The others stared on in shock while Gandalf frowned, confused at the confession. He knew the truth behind Isabella's upbringings and heritage but he had thought she had a place among her kin. "What about your Kin Lady Isabella, do…" He trailed off abruptly as the dark oak eyes turned upon him with a fierce glare that reminded him of her mother.

"No, I could not take the whispers and stares anymore. _Even with the others."_ She finished harsh, voice rough and familiar to the Dwarrow's, something that all Durin Folk knew about their women. Her voice that sounded like that of water running over smooth stone now cracked and clanged like worked iron.

"They cast you out?" Thorin asked surprised causing the dark eyes to land on him.

"No, I left freely though my grandfather and uncle wished me to stay, Thorin Oakenshield." She stated, the words sounding like a crack of a whip in the air. "I am not normal; I prefer to be on my own as I have no proper home." She finished much more softly.

She knew of Thorin Oakenshield, her mother dying for King Thrór and Thráin. She had lost nearly everyone she loved because of the king's greed and that battle. Her mother died and went to Mahal's halls early where her father could not follow. She had watched her father give himself to grief, no matter how much he tried to live for _her._ She knew she was not enough, she knew that being a Chosen was a great deal to the elves and even being the One of another… but to feel that loss, the ripping of the bond destroyed her father.

"Thorin, I'd be wise not to…" Dwalin tried to warn the king as he saw a flash of something cross his King's face at Bella's words.

"What of your mother and father, surely they wil…"

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR KIN! SHE DIED IN THE BATTLE OF AZANULBIZAR. AND IT DESTROYED MY FAMILY!" She roared, her voice booming around the room causing many to flinch and cower back even Dwalin.

"My mother was born and raised in Erebor, she was a blacksmith for Thrór and she was a shield maiden. When King Thrór called for aid she left, she left me, ordered me to stay with my father who could not go and she perished in that battle. _My father suffered from Grief…"_ It was a whisper that only Dwalin heard, one that caused him to frown.

When Dwarrow's lost their One they faded, their bodies returning to stone in which they were made from and yet Bella had not used that term, she used the term Grief. He shot Thorin a look over his shoulder, a warning not to upset her any further. There were only two people in the world that he would willingly face the wrath of his king and that was Balin and Bella.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to offend." Thorin apologised, frowning when he got looks of shock from the others.

"Forgiven, now that I have delivered the blades, I shall take my leave. It is good to see you again Dwalin, be safe on your travels. I thank you for your hospitality Master Bilbo." Bella stated, dipping her head in respect before making her way back outside, not once glancing back at the King.

She had her forge to get back to and sleep before facing Renegolds wrath in the morning for missing dinner.

* * *

 **Author Note: Something different.**


	2. Chapter II

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company that night in the Shire, one no one expected. Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Third POV**

All was silent when Bella had left, the only noise being the cracking of the fire. Dwalin, Bilbo and Gandalf gave the king a disappointed glance but said nothing. Bilbo cast a frown down at the contract in his hands once again, shook his head and stalked to another room, Gandalf following him.

Thorin sighed regretfully. "I didn't mean to offend her."

Balin frowned trying to recall the Dam the young Lass claimed as her mother, not only that he was trying to remember why the Lass's voice sounded so familiar. He knew the names and voices, flashes of old memories but could not grasp them.

Dwalin took pity on his brother. "SwanStrike. 'Zerker."

The names caused Balin and Nori to choke in shock at the name, their eyes bulging as they whipped their head towards the closed door. Flashes of an auburn haired Shield Maiden surrounded by orcs, her eyes defiant as she swung her axes. Axes of a bird with a long neck and open wings sliced through the air and killed all those around her before collapsing. It was a sight in battle that no one forgot and when the pain passed, it was spoken of those who did great deeds in the war, that Dam was one of them and earned SwanStrike as a name.

"No, I don't believe ye'." Nori drawled out loudly, shocking those in their stupor. He knew Lady Bella but he didn't know that _she_ was 'Zerker, Mahal strike him now.

Dwalin chuckled. "I didn't too at first when Dain told me; I was lookin' for the Lass to get these." He stated, holding up his hands. "And to see how she was, I heard she was with Niama escorting her back to the Iron Hills as she was sick, when the Orcs attack. Niama said that once they came for her, Bella lost all control and fought with a bloodthirst that none has ever seen in Durin Folk for an age. The Men who survived the attack called her Berserker and it stuck. Though no one dares call her that outside of battle, it is an unspoken rule so they call her Braveheart."

Everyone stared at Dwalin stunned; it was the longest anyone has heard him talk in a single sitting. Though those that knew him have heard him rant and rave for long hours on end but to praise was another thing.

"She looked harmless as a fly!" Bofur spluttered out, choking slightly on his pipe.

A snort escaped Dwalin and Gandalf as he came back in. "I assure you Master Bofur, that Lady Bella was indeed armed to the hilt walking in this home like every other Dwarrow before me. She is exceptionally well in hiding her blades and weapons, taught to her by her Father. One tends to forget those who seem to be not a threat - till it is too late. Now I suggest you all get some rest, we have a long journey tomorrow." He explained before taking a seat back in Bilbo's armchair and lighting his pipe.

Soon, the room was filled with the rich voice of song, a song that would make any man weep.

 **XX**

Bella woke early the next morning before the sun's rays kissed the sky and made her way out towards her other home. A smile tugged at her lips as she saw the lights upon the darkened woods and laughed as the door swung open.

"Bella Braveheart! You did not come to dinner last night!" Renegold scolded causing Bella to laugh.

"I am sorry Renee, but I had a delivery to make but I am here now before the sun rises as always when I do not come for tea." She replied amused, her eyes travelling down to the swell of her hobbit mother's stomach. "And how is Marigold today?"

Charlie's laugh sounded from the door behind them. "Grigory is doing fine Bella. Come, food is ready as she has been up near all night baking in worry for you. See, I told you she was fine my dear."

Renee turned and scolded her husband ready to argue with him once more over the baby, but Bella was indeed in a hurry to return to her own home today, something just seemed like she needed to be there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this topic but I need to make my way home soon, I came because I know Renee's wrath would be greater if I delayed more. Now, I smell blackberry pie." She stated, clapping her cloved hands together excited.

"Oh yes! You must be hungry, come in and eat. I'll pack you some food before you leave; I know what you're like when you work." Renee fretted, pushing a willing Bella inside, her eyes twinkling as she shot a look at Charlie.

It didn't take long for her to finish the two plates of food Renee forced upon her and the bag full of baked breads, cakes and scones of all flavour with wrapped meat and fruit. The bag was bulging and Charlie nearly toppled back as he tried to pick it up. Bella quickly retied the scarf around her neck and covered her face before moving towards Charlie.

"If I didn't know how much Hobbit's ate, I would say you cooked for an army. This will last me two days at least." Bella stammered out as relieved Charlie of the bag, swinging it onto her back with ease.

"Well, you need to eat! Now, we will see you in a few days for dinner, when this food goes!" Renee stated, leaving no room for argument.

Bella simply dipped her head and waved as she made her way back home; the sun's rays now kissed the sky in brilliant oranges and yellows. She dawdled back home, breathing in the smell of grass and trees, water and flowers mixed with the breads on her back before pausing, her eyes landing on the hobbit pacing at her door.

"Can I help you?" She called, her eyes widening as Bilbo spun around to face her. His eyes wide and panicked, her bag fell off her shoulder in a thud as she strode forward, anger swarming in her chest as she grasped the hobbit and scanned for any form of injuries.

"Did they hurt you? Do I need to kill them?" She demanded, watching as Bilbo jerked back in surprise.

"No-NO! No, they want me to go with them, a burglar you see. I wanted your opinion before I go, what I need to worry about so I don't offend them in anyway." Bilbo explained, holding up the contract for her to see.

Bella frowned and scanned the contract, her mind going blank as she stared at the words on the page, Incineration, death… words striking out at her in a way that made her breath lodge in her throat. "Erebor… they want you to steal from a dragon?"

Bilbo opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding. "Y-yes."

There were no words uttered after that as Bella picked up the bag of food and walked inside her home, gesturing for Bilbo to follow. Bilbo stepped into the room with worry, his eyes watching and widening as Bella removed her cloak, her back littered with daggers. It was the first time anyone in the shire had seen her without it, not only was her back littered in daggers, her hair a deep chestnut was braided carefully down to near her knees.

"I am a warrior, a weapon no matter the place makes me comfortable and in my customs it is frowned upon to cut hair. I will not let you go alone on this journey Master Baggins." Bella stated casually, waving her hand as she felt the eyes upon her back.

"B-but…" Bilbo stammered out, unable to say more as he watched Bella open a large trunk in one corner and pulled out weapons. She placed them on her person more - _daggers, blades_ \- with ease, he saw her grab other things and secure them somewhere but didn't dare ask before putting her cloak back on. After that two swords joined it, looking as if they were the only weapons she had. _How on earth does she hide them so easily?_

Bella grabbed another bag, throwing in another cloak, scarf and some other clothes she would need along with her medical kit that Charlie demanded she have in case of an emergency and bed roll. With a sigh she cast a look at her home before pulling out a parchment and explained to Charlie and Renee that she will be gone with Bilbo for a while, making sure to keep the hobbit safe and turned towards Bilbo, a brow raised when she was done.

"Come then, they must have left as the sun rose." She hummed, picking up the bag of food and walked out to the back where her Pony grazed.

He hurried to grab his bulging pack before tripping after her, freezing as he eyed the horse. "Uh no! Can't I walk or run beside you?" He asked causing the woman to snort, a yelp escaping his lips as she hoisted him on behind her.

The company were just inside the edge of the Old Forest as Gandalf supplied before stilling as a sound of fast approaching hooves reached their ears. Gandalf turned and smiled as he caught sight of the figures riding towards them.

"WAIT!" Bilbo yelled, apologising when Bella jerked her head in surprise. She came to a stop and let him hop down, watching as he ran up towards Balin.

"I signed it." Bilbo explained while handing the contract to Balin. When the paper was in his hands, Balin pulled out his magnifier and scanned the pages, smiling when he saw the new name added to the contract.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin replied with a laugh and a smile.

"I will also be joining you." Bella stated, pausing the company. "I won't sign anything for I do not want anything. I am coming to make sure Bilbo can return home and my mother's home to be free of a dragon."

"You don't want any gold?" Kili asked surprised.

Bella turned her eyes to the young prince. "Master Kili, I am a blacksmith who trades for food and shelter. I may be a Dwarrowdam but I do not care for gold or pretty gems, I care for a warm hearth and a meal each night. If you feel obliged to pay me for whatever reasons to allow me to come, then I only ask for silver, iron, leather… things I can craft."

Everyone turned and stared at their king, the very king who stared critically at the Dwarrowdam. Everything within Thorin told him to not allow her to travel but he could see the same stubborn set in Bella's shoulders that his sister and mother had when they refused to give in. With a sigh he nodded his consent, scowling as some began to splutter out their objections.

"It is her choice!" He snapped, silencing them. He understood their reluctances, there were not many dams in their culture, and men were simply more expendable on adventures like these. "Give him a pony."

Bilbo stared at him in horror. "No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" He screamed, his hands clutching the horn of the saddle quickly as he cast a glare at the young princes.

"I'll stay by your side Bilbo; I won't let you fall…" Bella explained softly and though he could only see her eyes, he knew she was smiling at him.

"Thank you, did you let anyone know we left? I left a note for Hamfast to care for the place; if I am to not return then all my belongings and Bag End will go to Drogo." Bilbo stated softly, casting a look up at Bella.

"I left a note for Renee and Charlie; they will find it in two days when Renee makes Charlie to come get me." She explained softly, frowning at that. She won't be here to see the baby being born, to find out if they were having Marigold or Grigory.

Renegold and Charlie were the first hobbits she met, they helped her stay in the shire and set up her home. They took her to the Thain of The Shire and helped her learn their customs, food, flower meanings and of course get the other hobbits accustomed to her. They were like her pseudo parents.

"It's good to have you come along Lady Bella." Nori supplied, making his way from the middle of the group to the back.

Bella cast a look at the thief she knew all too well. "And if I remember correctly Master Nori, I warned you if I saw you again I would cut off your beard."

"Nori! What did you do to earn such a threat?" Dori demanded, halting his pony and waited till he was by his brother's side, a scowl on his face. Nori paled on both accounts as he looked between Bella and his scowling brother. Dwalin chuckled, only loud enough from Thorin to hear.

"Will she really?" Thorin murmured under his breath curious, but he didn't want to seem so. Dwalin snorted, his eyes glinting in a way that answered the king immediately. _Yes, she would, with a smile on her face._

"Oh nothing much Master Dori, I simply caught him trying to steal a Customers leather vambraces that I had just finished." She said smirking; her eyes flashing as Dori grasped his brother by the ear and dragged him away from them all as he chewed him out.

Bella couldn't help by chuckle as she watched the dwarf grasp tightly to the horses reigns and spluttered while Dori dragged him away by ear on their ponies. She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the interaction and couldn't help but shout. "Nori, I do want that roll back, the one that's in your pocket."

Laughter escaped her, her hand catching the small roll with ease as Dori began to lecture him anew all the while Nori tried to explain he didn't take it.

"Did he really take it?" Bilbo asked confused when she handed him the roll.

Bella snorted. "No but the thief deserved it for making me late on that delivery."

Bilbo frowned as he took a bite of the roll, thankful that she had given it to him as he had forgotten to eat in his haste. "Thank you." he blurted out, whether it is for the roll or because she came with him.

"There is no need of thanks Bilbo." Bella explained softly and Bilbo couldn't help but blink at the tenderness in her eyes. "That is what friends are for."

 **Author Note: Well here is chapter two.**


	3. Chapter III

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected. Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Third POV**

Bilbo sagged and winced as his back ached, his legs burned. They had been travelling for three days now and had only stopped once in Bree to stock up on food before leaving the early morning after. Now he was tired, so very tired and sore, he longed for home quite often.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Bella asked, eyeing the hobbit critically. She could see the pain etched upon his face, the weariness and the exhaustion clear as day.

"Just tired, hungry and pained Bella." He replied, his yawn turning into a groan as he slumped over once more.

Bella cast a look at the Dwarrow around her with a frown before making her way to the front of the line to the king, "we need to stop and rest. You cannot push them more today."

"No, we need to keep moving." Thorin replied clipped, not even glancing at the Dam.

"No, your company and ponies needs rest and food. Your kin are starving and barely able to stay on their ponies, it is not safe to continue onwards tonight." She replied harshly, jerking his horse to a stop. "Take a look."

Thorin glared at the dwarrowdam before turning to look at the company, his eyes sweeping over the tired faces and sighed. She was right, they looked tired and worn out, if they were attacked they would be of no help. He knew they were not so used to travelling like he was, or Gandalf and the Dam.

"We make camp tonight!" He barked out before dismounting.

The company sagged in relief and quickly scampered down from their mounts and began to create a fire pit and set up their bedrolls. They hadn't abled to sleep long last night, an hour at most before they had to leave and it was taking a toll on all of them. Even Bifur, Glóin, Balin and Dwalin who were used to such travel.

Bella hummed softly as she dismounted her pony, whispering her thanks as she left him to graze the field. She knew he wouldn't wander far, having been her pony for quite some time and had seen many of attacks and battles with her. A bond had been formed together and he was a loyal companion, protective and had a stubborn streak to match her own.

With a chuckle she helped down Bilbo who still hadn't gotten the hang of it and lead him over towards the fire pit and sat him down as the others began to start a fire and prepare a meal. "Here." She chuckled, handing him a chunk of meat and a roll from her food bag and pressed it in his hands.

She was worried of course, hobbits tended to eat seven meals a day and so far she had managed to give him snacks here and there but she didn't know when they would get another chance to restock her food, so she limited it to four times a day and only a roll and a chunk of fruit or meat.

The others began to pick their own spots and Bella decided to stick near the horses, her back to the trees and eyes looking out over the horizon. It was then that she realised they were near Weathertop the old great outlook of the eastern rode, she was thankful they avoided that area. At lease here they could flee in three directions instead of being stuck high up with only two options.

Gandalf eyed the young woman and frowned as he took in the fact she sat further away from the others after depositing Bilbo practically in the middle of the company. "Will you not tell them?" He asked softly, lowering himself to the ground and lighting his pipe.

"No, you will not either Gandalf. Those that know… they're either dead or in Rivendell, not even the hobbits know of my heritage and I would like to keep it that way. I am a Dwarrow-Elf, a hybrid that is proof of a love between a Dwarf and an _elf._ Do you really think they will overlook this fact, that they will _accept_ me or respect me still if they knew?" She spat out bitterly, no, she had learnt the hard way with dwarves when they came to know what she was.

Three had tried to kill her and three are now dead and turned to stone once more.

"Very well then." Gandalf hummed before getting up and making his way towards another spot, he knew she wished to be alone.

Soon the dusty sky turned to night and Bella found herself slightly full from broth and tired, she could hear the others begin to drift off to sleep, their snores filling their campsite. She eyed the princes warily whom rested comfortably on the other side of the fire; they were on first watch tonight. With a scowl and a huff she crossed her arms and sunk lower in her spot before closing her eyes.

She had grown accustomed to sleeping in the open and on the road, but then again she did not sleep heavily or fully in general unless she was completely safe, another genetic trait from her father, one that was usually annoying and yet made her so very glad. She pushed the sounds of the others away and tuned her ears to the surrounding area before resting.

"What was that?" Bilbo gasped as a scream pierced the air.

Kíli jerked worriedly, his eyes scanning the dark "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Bilbo stammered out panicked as he rushed towards them, disbelieving in what he was hearing.

Fíli and Kíli shared a look. "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fíli explained casually.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kíli continued, casting his brother a look as Bilbo looked away in fright, the both of them laughing.

Thorin had jerked awake at the mention of Orc's, a scream in the distance while his sister-sons laughed at it all. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He spat out standing, glaring down at them both.

Kíli looked down in shame. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He replied his mind far away as he looked out over the lands. Flashes of now and what have been dancing across his vision.

Bella stared at the back of the King's head from her spot in the shadows, half listening to the tale that Balin had begun to tell. One that she was not so fond of hearing, but she couldn't help agree with him to some extent on the matters.

Thorin had been young then, still a child in their culture and he had picked up his Fathers and Grandfathers mantle in battle and had succeeded. _Our dead were beyond the count of grief…_ Yes, for it was not just Ereborian Dwarrow's King Thrór called for aid. She was ten when the battle had happened, fifteen when her father had sailed.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Bella stood like all the others, a sign of respect in sense. Though all air seemed to be sucked from her lungs as she caught the look upon the king's face, deep grief and pain seated there. She knew this pain, knew of the type of memories that created it and she felt her heart lurch. She was angry at Thrór for the pain and agony he caused his kin - _her -_ and she had in turn taken it out of Thorin, who was not to blame.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked from his spot on the ground, his eyes flickering between Thorin and Balin.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin replied near harshness. Bella and Gandalf shared a look, one that said they would never utter a word on the truth of Azog's current status.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Bella asked softly making her way from the darkness and to his side; he had a worried frown upon his face.

"Just-Just terrified, it did not help all that much but still it did and yet I cannot help but worry." He stammered out.

Bella grimaced and settled beside him, pulling a blade from her boot and handing it to him. "Here, I want this back but for tonight you can keep hold of it."

Bilbo stared at the blade before him in awe and terror; he had never used a blade before. "I don't know how to use it." He whispered to her, causing her to laugh.

"Bilbo, it is a dagger. A knife. You and every hobbit I know, knows how to use a knife. Wield it like you would for filleting or chopping meats and it will do." She chuckled; though it wasn't the correct way at least he will have some form of knowledge on what to do. Though she laughed and smiled, it died real quick when she saw that he was still frightened and weary.

"Would you like for me to sing for you?" She asked softly, startling Bilbo. He turned to stare up at her with wide eyes, a blush gracing his face as he shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't a fauntling anymore and yet he really did want her to sing, something to ease the fear and it wasn't often Bella sung.

"If… if it isn't any bother, it would ease my troubles." He stammered out, his face burning to the very tips of his ears.

Bella chuckled. "Then lay back down Bilbo, I will be here." She soothed, ignoring all the stares the others were giving her. She hummed softly, thinking of the song that would help ease him and smiled, the lullaby her father would sing would ease him, though she would have to sing it in Westron, it may not have the same effect.

" _Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together?  
The wind's in the free-top, the wind's in the heather;  
The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,  
And bright are the windows of Night in her tower." _

The others paused as a soft melody filled the night air, smooth and light. Their eyes once again shifted to the Dwarrowdam who sat next to the Halfling, her hand resting upon his curls.

"Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!  
Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!  
The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;  
Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting."

Several others found themselves growing relaxed as she sang; something they now realise was a lullaby. It was an odd song, the tones unlike what you would hear from a dwarven song and they wondered where she heard it or picked it up. Thorin stared at the dam, something causing his heart to flutter in a way that confused him.

"Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him!  
Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him!  
The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!  
Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!"

Bella smiled softly as her eyes scanned the company, Bilbo was fast asleep by the end of the second verse and she continued only because she could see the others were drifting to sleep. That amused her greatly and wondered how they would feel that they fell asleep to an elven lullaby. Even Gandalf was asleep.

"Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!  
Fall Moon! Dark be the land!  
Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn!  
Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!"

"Where did you learn that?" Thorin asked softly once she was done.

Bella jerked and cast a look at the king. "My father sung it to me when I was a dwarfling. Get some rest Master Oakenshield; I'll take the last shift."

Thorin eyed the dam before nodding and let his eyes close shut, the soft voice never leaving his mind.

 **XX**

The company awoke the next morning relaxed, they were content even after spending a horrid night outdoors. Yet that didn't last long as the skies above opened and it poured. By the time midday came around each, every single one of them was soaked to the bone and they had little more ways to go until they could find a place to rest.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Asked Dori asked hopefully and annoyed.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." He replied back sharply.

"Are there any?" Bilbo blurted out curiously, he could see the others trying not to seem like they were listening but failing.

Gandalf hummed distracted. "What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo replied a bit hesitant this time.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." He chuckled out, he could barely remember their faces, it has been too long since he had seen them or where they resided.

Bilbo nodded in thought. "And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf answered indulging Bilbo's curiosity.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo asked curiously, slightly amused and annoyed, cursing his Took blood for the lack of manners.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world." He explained slightly offended.

Bella rode up towards Gandalf with a frown. " _Why did you lie?"_

" _Because we do not know if Alatar and Pollando are alive or not. No one has seen them for quite some time._ " He explained back softly, making sure the others didn't overhear them speaking Sindarin.

" _That does not bode well; it has been oh near fifty years since I saw Alatar. Maybe they sailed?"_ She stated, but it came out more as a question than anything.

" _Maybe but no one knows."_ Gandalf sighed.

"Oh finally!" Kili moaned as the rain suddenly stopped, only drips from the wet leaves of the trees above them fell. The others sighed with relief and dropped back their soaking hoods.

"Now all we need to do is get warm." Dori grumbled before muttering a few curses in Khuzdul, Bifur replying with a laugh and a sign in Iglishmêk.

They journeyed further and soon, Bella became familiar with the route but did not utter a word. They were close to Rivendell, her home and dreaded for what was to come if they stopped there.

"We'll camp here for tonight! Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Thorin yelled as he dismounted.

Everyone sighed in relief and quickly began to set up camp; the only ones who were groaning and grumbling were the young princes. Though Bella noticed this, her eyes were on the familiar ruined farmhouse before her.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." She murmured, making her way to Gandalf's side. "I was here about a year ago; the farmer had hired me to fix a few things."

Gandalf stared down at her with sad eyes. "Yes, I knew them too. They had let me stay with them for a night when the weather was too bad."

"We shouldn't rest here, something big destroyed this house and we don't know if it is still near or not." Bella murmured, her eyes taking in the buckled roof and the holes. Large holes like something crashed through the roof with force.

"Go help the others, I will speak with Thorin." He instructed, she hesitated for a second before nodding and made her way back to the others.

Dwalin made his way to her side, "Why did you come?"

Bella snorted at the brashness and if she didn't know Dwalin she would have mistaken his comment for rudeness. "Because Bilbo turned up on my doorstep in a panic asking _me_ if there were things he needed to avoid so he didn't offend. He was terrified and I wasn't going to let a tender folk risk himself and suffer abuse from you idiots."

"Well, I'm glad you came Bella. It's nice to know that if I – _Mahal forbid_ – fall or get injured there is always you as the defence before the others. The others can fight for sure, but they tend to lose their heads and do something reckless." He explained, causing her to snort.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as he saw the angry wizard stomping past them. Bella's head jerked towards Gandalf before back towards the house where Thorin stood, it seems he couldn't convince the king.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf shouted as he stormed towards his horse.

"Who's that?" Bilbo shouted after him.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" He yelled back annoyed before muttering. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Well then… I think I will take a rest before dinner, make sure Bilbo eats first." She grunted before situating herself before the fire to dry off and closed her eyes.

She didn't know how long she actually slept for but she heard each chatter and remark about her and Bilbo before jerking fully awake as the sounds of panicked footsteps approached them.

Fíli broke through the tree line and gasped. "Trolls! Horses… Halfling… trouble!" He gasped out before rushing back the way he came.

It took half a beat for what he said to sink in before they were up, weapons ready and rushed after the flaxen-haired prince.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles***


	4. Chapter IV

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected. Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Third POV**

While the others ran Bella strode towards the trolls camp with an angry scowl. Bilbo wasn't that stupid or brave to face three trolls alone and boy, were the young princes going to get a talking to when this was all over and done with.

She hid in the shadow of the trees as the others fought, eyeing the mountain trolls. She didn't know why they were this far away from where they're supposed to be but they're not as stupid like everyone thought they were. Well they _were_ stupid but not bumbling infant stupid, so with that thought she waited while the others attacked recklessly.

Yes they were big but they can easily be killed without the sun, a nice jab in the neck or even slice in the neck.

"Where is Bella?" She heard Dwalin roar as he swung Grasper and Keeper.

She heard the answering's of 'I don't knows' and muttered curses but her eyes were trained on Bilbo who had managed to sneak back over to the ponies and started to cut the rope with a very crude blade made from bone. He was sneaky, all hobbits could be if they wanted too but he was unobservant and she moved when the Troll grabbed him.

Everyone froze as a cry filled the air, their eyes turning towards the sound and cursed as they saw Bilbo being held up by two of the trolls looking utterly terrified.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled rushing forward only to be stopped by his uncle.

"No!"

The troll grinned, "Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." He ordered.

Thorin glowered at the Halfling and the trolls annoyed, unsure what to do. Bilbo was panting in fear, the grips tight near bruising as he searched the group, his eyes glancing over them all until he saw her. He saw the dark oak eyes burn with the very fire that the trolls held him above and though he was afraid he knew that Bella would not let him come to real harm, she had after all helped the shire with the wolves three winters ago.

The company frowned as they saw Bilbo relax, a small smile on his face as he looked over their heads and those that dared to sneak a look, swore never to piss off the dwarrowdam – ever. Three loud thwack's filled the silence before screeching, their eyes flinging up to the trolls where each one grasped their faces, in each eye they saw a dagger.

"I don't like trolls…" Bella stated as she walked out of the shadows of the forest and into the light, the fire glinting in her eyes. "I don't like it when they harm and eat my friends… it tends to, piss me off."

The trolls screeched and bumbled into each other as her hand flung out another three knives and into their eyes in a quick, steady succession. The others went to move, only stopping when she cast her dark eyes upon them in a command to stay still before gesturing Bilbo to move to them.

"The farmer and his family were friends; these Dwarrow and hobbit are mine." The tone turned harsh and in a quick move Bella had her swords free. They gleamed in the firelight, long and sharp that had the company admiring them. With a grace they knew Dwarrow's didn't have she moved, her body twisting and turning as she slashed with precise movements.

The all watched in stunned awe as Bella danced a warrior's dance, the cries of the trolls the beat to her steps. Pivoting, ducking and slashing up, she was effectively playing with them as they stumbled and bumbled blindly. With a move that caused many to stare in awe she was flung up in the air, sword ready.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Gandalf's voice echoed the silence just as Bella buried her sword into one of the troll's heads, the sunlight filtering through the crack the wizard had formed.

"Could you not wait until I got my sword out?" She huffed at the wizard, earning a chuckle. She simply glowered at Gandalf while trying to yank the blade from the stone; unfortunately it was buried to the hilt.

More muttered curses left her lips as she jumped down from the head of the troll and sheathed her other sword as she marched towards Dwalin. The warrior didn't move an inch as she removed the war hammer from his back, muttering about shaving the wizards beard off in his sleep and simply watched along with the others as the dwarrowdam swung the hammer in an ark.

"Bless my beard." Glóin blurted out as the war hammer landed on the heavy stone with a loud crack, splitting in half like it was nothing, freeing the sword instantly.

"Thanks for the loan Dwalin." She hummed pleased, handing the weapon back as she walked passed and towards the wizard.

Thorin blinked and stared and stared and _stared._ "That was…" He trailed off shaking his head before making his way towards the wizard as well.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" He demanded the wizard, ignoring the looks from the dam.

"To look ahead." Gandalf replied simply, casting a look down at the unimpressed king.

Thorin paused. "What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." The wizard explained softly, causing Thorin to dip his head in gratitude and for his anger to simmer. "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin stated, pausing when he felt an iron grasp upon his arm.

"Don't you blame all that on Bilbo; it was not him who lost the Ponies. Bilbo!" Bella called, her voice cracking across the open space.

The hobbit in question flinched as he made his way hesitantly over towards where Bella stood with Gandalf and Thorin, his eyes down and shoulders slumped ready for a scolding he was surly to get for his idiocy.

"Yes Lady Bella?" He near whimpered out, jerking his head up when rough calloused hands gently tilted his chin up.

"I am not mad at you Bilbo, not like some people." She snarked, giving the king a sideways glance. "Tell me what happened? I know you're not stupid enough to face three trolls on your own and I know you Bilbo, brave you can be but not that brave."

If Bilbo didn't know Bella he would have taken that as an insult, but he did know her and he knew that she was stating a fact. He chanced a glance at Thorin who was scowling angrily at him but stopped when Bella stepped into his line of vision once more, blocking his view of the angry king. "I uh-uh went to give Fíli and Kíli their supper when they told me they lo- _misplaced_ some ponies and it was when we were following the tracks we saw the campfire and the troll walked past with Myrtle and Minty." He stammered out.

Bella hummed and nodded. "Go on."

"I-I suggested we do something, like inform the others but-but Fíli and Kíli suggested I sneak in and fetch them as I was their burglar and shoved me forwards before disappearing." He finished, flinching back into Gandalf as he saw the dark look that swept into Bella's eyes.

Bella spun and glared down the King who in turn looked sheepish and slightly agitated. And if Thorin felt a little fear as those fiery eyes pierced through him, he would never utter a word. He may be a King, with or without a mountain he knew better than to get in the way or even utter a word against an angry dam, the scar in his leg was enough of a reminder from when Dis stabbed him in their youth.

"You owe Bilbo an apology for the blame you tried to place upon him, yes he should have just turned back but- _but_ your nephews who know better than to leave an unarmed man in the woods alone, left him in the dark. They were taught by Dwalin and you both were they not? Tell me o'king, what honour is in leaving a defenceless innocent alone at night with three trolls? Now if you will excuse me, I am going back to camp and gathering my things." She hissed out furious before brushing past the stunned king and silent Dwarrow's who heard her rising rant.

"Bilbo, come! I will not leave you here alone with these idiots any further." She yelled beckoning the hobbit to come with her. Bilbo hurried after Bella without further hesitation, he had nothing to do and he would be glad to get away from the trolls and the companies stares.

Dwalin shot the princes a look that made them cringe, they did indeed know better and they didn't even give him a blade to take with him. No one said a word as they began to gather their things that they dropped in the commotion.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf explained as he eyed the three stone statues before them, changing the subject instantly.

Thorin frowned - thankful the wizard changed the conversation - as he looked at them as well. "Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." He explained, trailing off as he remembered that time of Darkness. Thorin frowned all his teachings of when he was younger came back, he knew about the dark times, his ancestors fighting in the last alliance.

"They could not have moved in daylight. There must be a cave nearby…" Thorin realised before turning back towards the others. "Head back to camp; we'll find the troll horde when we gather our belongings."

When the company made it back to camp Bella and Bilbo were already packed and munching on two sweet rolls, rolls that were from Bella's food bag that everyone knew not to touch or end up getting stabbed or smacked, even Nori has not dared to go near it.

"We're going to look for the troll horde, are you all packed up and ready to move?" Ori asked softly as he made his way over to the two.

"Yes we are Ori." Bella replied kindly, so far out of all of them Ori had been the one she enjoyed to converse with besides Dwalin or Bilbo.

"Is it okay if I stay with you while they look for it?" He asked again, casting a look over to where Nori and Dori were arguing once again.

"That is fine with me Ori; we can talk more about the Shire if you want?" Bilbo supplied causing the young scribe to perk up. Bella chuckled as the scribe made his way to Bilbo and began to ask questions about everything, the very same questions she had asked long ago when she first arrived at the Shire.

Once everyone was packed and ready they made their way back into the forest, leading the Ponies through the forest once more, following the stench and destruction the three beasts left in their wake. They wandered till they reached a mountain side, more like a hill really with a large cave opening at the side, the smell causing all near it to gag.

"Now that's a smell I never wish to smell again." Nori gaged out as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

"Aye, I agree with you there lad." Óin replied while the others began to tie up the horses further back from the stench so they wouldn't become unsettled.

"Nori, Glóin, Dwalin, Bofur with me. The rest of you stay up here and make sure there's nothing else around." Thorin ordered as he and Gandalf stood at the mouth of the cave.

Bella snorted as she began to cut up an apple while the others spread out, the young princes not even complaining about being left out of the exploration of the cave. The ones selected groaned and made faces of disgust as they drew closer to the stench.

"Be sure to bathe after this yeah; don't want to be smelling troll all day." Bella called out causing Dwalin to scowl at her.

"Aye, there are plenty of things to look through out here anyways." Dori supplied as he bent down near a crate and picked through the trinkets, Ori by his side.

It didn't take long for the others to exit the cave, Thorin carrying a brand new blade in his hand. This of course caught Bella's interest, recognising the familiar curves and make of an Elvish blade; her fingers itched to touch it and examine it.

"Bilbo!" She heard Gandalf call, snapping her eyes towards them, he with a sword strapped to his side and a small dagger in his hand that was perfect sword size for a hobbit. Both of them Elvish in make as well, what on earth were they doing in a troll horde?

Cracks and sounds of oncoming movement reached Bella's ears a fraction before the others causing her to flick out her wrist blades.

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled as he began to move forward into a more open area away from the troll's horde. The others quickly got ready, chasing after Thorin, all with weapons drawn and waited for what was to come.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf yelled as he strode forward, how own sword drawn and staff up.

"Come along Bilbo! Stay close to me." Bella hissed softly as she moved by his side, her eyes widening as she took in the familiar looking blade that she had seen a few times in her life, only ever in books though.

They gathered in a half circle, arms up and weapons ready for the oncoming attack. Bella's ears twitched and brows pulled down as the noise became clearer, her arms lowering instantly as Rhosgobel Rabbits burst through the trees pulling a yelling Radagast. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast." Bella sighed as she glanced up at Gandalf with slight annoyance.

Gandalf sighed relieved, sheathing his sword once more. "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" He asked, staring at the wizard before him.

The others lowered their weapons a little as they saw Bella and Gandalf relax but they didn't take their eyes off the odd wizard before them. Each of them watched with varying looks of confusion, amusement and annoyance as the wizard became flustered and as Gandalf pulled out a stick insect from Radagast's mouth.

"How on Arda?" Kíli whispered to his brother shocked as he pointed to the bug.

"Shhh Kíli," Fíli replied just as stunned.

"We need to talk; we rest here for a moment!" Gandalf exclaimed, his eyes trailing over the company and locking onto Thorin's before dragging Radagast further away from the others.

Thorin glowered at the retreating wizards back before jerking his head in compliance. "Rest here, Nori, Balin, Bifur stand guard."

Bella paced, her eyes flicking around the forest in unease and agitation. Something was wrong indeed if Radagast came all this way from Greenwood to look for Gandalf. She could sense something but unfortunately she didn't have that good of a talent like her elven kin and she couldn't tell exactly what.

"What troubles you?" Thorin asked Bella softly as he made his way over to the pacing Dam the others were avoiding.

Bella jerked to a stop and stared at the king with a deep frown. "Radagast lives in Greenwood, he never leaves." She explained, watching as Thorin frowned in thought.

"You think something is wrong?" He asked causing her to nod sharply.

"Something doesn't feel right, why is he here? Why come so flustered an' panicked to tha point that even Gandalf is lookin' nervous. Why were there trolls this far south?" She asked her voice thickening to the point her mixed elven and Dwarven accent was noticeable.

Thorin stared into Bella's eyes that seemed to glow like fire just as a howl pierced the air. Bella moved and rushed to towards the ponies, the others could deal with the Warg. Her hands grasped Belan's reins and pulled him close while the others neighed frightened and reared up wanting to escape.

" _Take them to Rivendell Belan, do it now my old friend."_ She whispered to her pony before looking up at Gandalf's horse. "You too, Suldal, make sure they get their safe. Go!" she ordered before smacking the behind of the ponies as she untied them before racing back to the others swords drawn.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin grunted as he pulled the sword from the beasts' neck.

Gandalf strode forward angrily. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." Thorin replied annoyed.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf demanded once more, louder.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin demanded the Wizard, frustrated.

Gandalf shook his head, eyes scanning he forest. "You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin expressed, his eyes flickering to his brother and back while his hands tightened around his weapon.

Ori rushed forward in panic. "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

"No, I sent them with Belan to escape. They would have died if we left them there, they'll be safe." Bella explained as she cast Gandalf a look, indicating just where exactly she sent the ponies.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast piped up, causing all to swing their heads towards him.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf stated firmly, almost disbelieving at the idiocy his friend was showing.

Radagast leans forward, pointing to the hares behind him. "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." He finished a smirk on his lips. Another howl pierced the air that prompted Radagast to hop back onto his sled and take off towards the howl, to lead them away.

"We need to move quickly!" Gandalf exclaimed, pushing the Company to run in the direction where he knew the secret passage towards Rivendell was.

They ran as fast as their legs could take them, Bella sticking by Bilbo while looking over her shoulder for any sign that the Warg's didn't take the bait, only to curse as they jerked to a stop as Radagast flew by them with the whole hunting pack after his heels.

"Stay together, quick!" Gandalf urged, changing the direction.

Thorin turns to Gandalf suspicious. "Where are you leading us?"

They ran again, Bella's hand grasped tightly around Bilbo's vest before yanking him back into the stone as she saw Radagast and the pack in the distance, casting Thorin a look over the hobbit's head as she breathed harshly, the wind ruffling the Dwarrow's.

She could feel Dwalin pressed into her side, protecting her back as his hand wrapped around her exposed side. She cast a glare over her shoulder causing him to jerk his hand and give her an apologetic look; they would have to discuss that later. She wasn't a simple dam to protect; she could whoop his ass and he knew it.

Every member of the company tensed as the sound of a Warg above them reached their ears, the claws scraping on the stone and the harsh breaths of the beast and rider. Thorin cast a look to Kíli and his bow before looking up, signalling his nephew to shoot.

Bella felt her eyes close as Kili nodded, pulling a bow and drawing it before stepping back, letting the arrow fly.

* * *

 **Author Note: Mwahahahahahahaha here you go :P hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter V

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected. Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

The arrow struck true, bringing the Warg and its rider down with it before the orc could alert the others. But the only downside to that was that Kíli didn't get a kill shot and she knew the second that the snarl burst forth from the fallen Warg as the others attacked that the pack would be alerted anyway.

"Run! RUN!" She screamed as she pushed off towards the rock formation she knew where a path to her home was.

They were already on the boarder of Rivendell; she felt it the second her body slammed through the magical alert barrier her grandfather kept up to keep watch. They would come and they will kill off the pack but the downside to that is she wasn't ready to tell about her heritage.

She let Gandalf take over, her body spinning and arms flicking out as she let her blades fly and embedding into the skull of the Warg that was nipping at the heels of Nori. The thief cast her a thankful glance as he joined his brothers.

"THERES MORE COMING!" Kili yelled panicked towards his Uncle. Thorin spun, his eyes locking onto each of his Company before the Orc pack. They were surrounding them!

Bella shook her head as she tried to clear the haze that was creeping up on her vision and drew her swords, joining them together to create the double sword and slashed out. She stayed in her spot while the others around her ran in front of the rock formation, they were so close now.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled as he moved closer to the others, blades drawn.

Dwalin stuck close to his king and his brother while keeping those Wargs and the riders in vision as well as Bella. She was further out from them, fighting her own as the pack began to cut them all off.

"Bella!" He roared trying to call her to them.

Kíli looked around and saw they were missing the wizard, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "Where is Gandalf?"

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin roared furious once he saw what Kíli did, _how dare that wizard abandon them when they were in battle!_

Dori yanked Ori back as he shot a rock at one of the pack with his slingshot, the rock colliding with the Warg and doing nothing but amusing the rider and pissing off the beast. Dori would not let the best get his baby brother, it would have to go through him first.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin ordered as he pulled out the elven sword, his eyes scanning the foe and his company.

Gandalf quickly rushed up the slope and called out the others in annoyance and urgency. "This way, you fools!"

Thorin shot Gandalf a look but ordered the others to move quickly, staying up and making sure that nothing could get to them. The company didn't bother to hesitate and threw themselves down the slope with a few grunts and groans of pain.

"Kili! Run!" Thorin yelled at his nephew when he saw he was still in the same spot shooting at the Wargs, his sword flinging out and culling the beast that charged at him. "BELLA!"

"GO!" She screamed back as she spun and sliced through the next beast as she made her way towards the entrance. She could see from one direction a hunting party on their way. "GO I'LL BE OKAY!"

The king hesitated before nodding and jumping down the slope, Dwalin quickly helped him to his feet and looked up waiting for Bella to slide down the hole. "Come on Bella, don't be a fool." He grumbled worried.

"She'll come." Thorin breathed out, his eyes along with the others locked onto the opening. "She has to."

In a matter of seconds the sound of a horn filled the air followed by two bodies, one an orc and the other lady Bella, her blade and an arrow piercing out of the foul beasts' chest. Everyone quickly rushed forwards to help her up from the ground and Thorin paused as he yanked the arrow from the corpse.

"Elves." He spat before chucking the arrow away from him.

Bella stared at Gandalf who was looking at anyone but her or Thorin. Dwalin rushed down the path and turned the corner, cursing as it just went on and on. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur stated before shoving his way forward to go down the path, he didn't want to be anywhere near this place. The others took his lead and began to follow, Thorin staring accusingly and suspiciously at Gandalf before following the others.

Gandalf, Bella and Bilbo took the back of the line while the others pushed on. They were close to her home now; she could feel the magic of her kin in the air and could faintly hear the sounds of song carried by the wind.

Bilbo could feel something, something that made him feel uneasy and yet safe. He cast a frown around the walls and looked up before finally decided to break the silence. "Gandalf? Where are we?"

"You can feel it?" He asked as they stopped, staring down at Bilbo.

"Yes… well... uh… well it feels like… well – like magic." He stammered out, hoping he would believe him and not brush off his worried.

"Yes, cause that is exactly what it is Bilbo." Bella murmured to her friend softly.

Gandalf nodded. "A very powerful magic."

When the others broke out at the end of the tunnel they paused, a gasp escaping their lips while Thorin simply glared at the view before him. Bilbo quickly rushed after the company and Gandalf went to follow only to stop when Bella grasped his arm.

 _"They mustn't know my heritage Gandalf. You will need to explain to my grandfather or I will have to before everything, here I am Bella the Blacksmith not Lady Bella of Rivendell."_ She whispered strongly before making her way out to the others, smiling softly as she took in the view of her home. It had been a very long time since she had laid eyes on Imraldis. The song of her kin grew louder, echoing in the valley.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by a another name." Gandalf explained smiling as he made his way forward and came to a stop next to Bilbo.

Bilbo couldn't tear his eyes away. "Rivendell."

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf stated, as he smiled at the view.

Thorin spun on his foot and marched up towards the Wizard. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Bella spoke, tearing her eyes away from her home to the king himself, not backing down as he turned his scowl on her.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?" He hissed at her. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf snapped frustrated, watching as Thorin sighed in defeat of this. The king knew they needed help, knew that it would be best here, even if they were elves.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf replied softly, a hint of amusement and warning before they began to make their decent towards Rivendell.

Gandalf led the company down the path and towards Rivendell, Bilbo being urged to be in the middle of the group while Bella was lodged between the Ri brothers. She rolled her eyes at them as they fussed, or discreetly tried to pretend at not fuss over her and failing.

"I don't need to be protected you know." She chuckled causing Nori to smirk at her.

"We know." Nori teased over his shoulder causing the dam to kick his boot and causing him to stumble a little. Dori and Ori shared a smirk as they watched this, though they quickly wiped them away as Nori caught them.

The Company complained all the way down from everything from the trees to the architecture. Bella was annoyed at the hate they gave but couldn't really blame them for the reason of the blame as she too had the same hate to Thranduil. But her grandfather and her kin here tried to help the Dwarrow's as best they could but many turned them away.

Thorin and the others spread out and kept their eyes on everything, ready for an attack. Though not all of them seemed to find fault and stared at the architecture and scenery in awe.

"Mithrandir." The voice of Lindir called, causing Gandalf to spin around and greet the elf.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greeted the elf.

" ** _Stay sharp."_** Thorin whispered his order to Dwalin as the others began to move closer to one another, the others murmuring in distrust as they saw the guards at the top of the stairs.

 _"We heard you had crossed into the Valley."_ Lindir informed in Sindarin, his eyes scanning the Dwarrow's and a Halfling before him with question, pausing slightly in surprise as he caught familiar eyes.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf stated, trying to draw the elf's eyes back onto him and not on Bella.

Lindir cocked his head to the side _. "My lord Elrond is not here."_

"Not here? Where is he?" He asked worried before sighing in relief as the familiar elf horn sounded, along with the sound of hooves.

Thorin took in the rapid increase of elves before him, all armed. " ** _Ifridî bekâr._** Hold ranks!"

The company bunched together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward. Bella huffed as she too was pulled into the middle of the circle, rolling her eyes when Bilbo stared up at her in question, causing him to smile. She didn't bother to draw out a weapon and began to unlock her swords and sheath them once more, her eyes staying downcast when she saw her uncle and grandfather as they circled them.

When the elves came to a stop Elrond smiled and dismounted his horse. "Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_?" Gandalf greeted with a bow.

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." He explained before making his way over to the wizard and giving him a hug of greeting. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone, then hands it to Lindir who took it with a short bow and stared at the blade in disgust. Gandalf winced slightly and gestured to the company. "Ah, that may have been us."

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted the king as he moved forward from the company.

"I do not believe we have met." He gritted out.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrór when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond replied simply, watching as Thorin's eye twitched.

Thorin cocked his head to the side ever so slightly. "Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Both Bella and Bilbo closed their eyes and sighed at the rudeness and insult Thorin just displayed and uttered. Elrond on the other hand just turned his gaze to the Dwarrow's behind him and stared, his eyes landing on the form of his granddaughter, even covered head to toe he knew it was her.

" _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._ " _(Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.)_ He spoke, watching as her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"What is he sayin'?" Glóin demanded as he shoved forward. "Does he offer us insult?"

The others began to shout and grasp their weapons tighter ready to attack, Gandalf sighed exasperated and turned to Glóin. "No, master Glóin, he's offering you food."

Bella chuckled softly as the company backed down and began to murmur amongst themselves, they were eager for food and didn't really care if it came from the elves or not. Food was food unless there was no meat. She stayed behind as the others went on when she saw that her uncle and grandfather didn't move, their eyes locked onto her. Finally when the company was out of sight and hearing range she sighed and pulled down her scarf from her face.

" _They do not know my true heritage and I would like to keep it that way."_ She explained simply, never taking her eyes of her grandfather.

Elrond frowned and kneeled before her, his son doing the same and pulled her into a tight hug. " _Then we will not tell them Bell-nín. It has been too long since we have seen you."_

She felt her eyes tighten as she saw the tear that spilled down her uncle's cheek, she brushed it away softly. " _I couldn't bear to come back, not after ada sailed… it was too much… I am sorry uncle, haru." (Grandfather)_

"All is well now _indyo_. Come we must hurry to the others, I expect you to sit with us at the head table." Elrond explained to his grandchild, watching with sad eyes a she covered her face once again.

Elladan cheered as she sighed and nodded, causing her to laugh. "Arwen is going to be so mad at me she missed you but she is visiting Lórien with Glorfindel."

"I am sad to know that I will not be able to see my fathers-sister." She explained sadly as she walked along side of her uncle, trying to carefully not stare too long at him. It was a reason why she stayed away from Rivendell and travelled from place to place, Elladan was her father's twin in both looks and personality that it caused her heart to ache.

On many occasions she caught herself calling him father.

"Lady Bella there you are, the others… oh." Ori stammered out as he caught sight of the elf and lord Elrond next to her. "Sorry."

"It is quite alright Ori, I was just discussing a few things with them. I'll be with you soon." Bella explained with a soft smile, watching as Ori nodded and made his way back towards one of the dining balconies that her grandfather favoured.

"I will go and find Gandalf shall I?" Elrond near blurted out as he caught the look on his sons face and disappeared down the hallway.

" _I looked for you for many years, we all did. If it were not for the stories of your deeds we would think you to be dead Baraloth nín.(My Fiery Flower) But I knew it was because of me that you did not return."_ Elladan uttered, turning his head away and smile dropping. To Bella he looked as if he had aged many years and it caused her heart to clench.

 _"_ _ **nadadaz'adad…" (**_ **brother-of-father)** Bella whispered pained, causing Elladan to stare at his niece. It had been a very long time since he had heard her call him that. " _I am sorry; I cannot lie to you but yes. Even now as you talk all I can here is_ _ **adad**_ _speaking and when I see you, I see him. But it is not just pain that I see, I see and remember all the joy too… it just grew too much."_

With that she walked away and out towards the others, Elladan sighed softly and followed her out, taking a seat by his father's side. Elrond and Gandalf paused in their discussion and turned to stare at him with raised brows. Thorin on the other hand looked between the new elf and Bella who was speaking with Bilbo, something within him bubbling at the thought of the elf and Bella alone.

 _"She answered my question."_ Was all he said before he gathered some food upon his plate.

Bella when finished with her talk with Bilbo turned on her foot and made her way to the spare seat next to Thorin, smirking under her scarf as the Dwarrow went silent for a few seconds and just stared at her.

"Where have you been?" Thorin whispered to her as she sat down.

"I needed to speak with Elladan." She replied with a shrug as she gathered a bit of food. She wasn't that hungry and she didn't really wish to remove her scarf to eat out in the open. Thorin frowned before turning his attention begrudgingly back to Gandalf and Lord Elrond.

Bella hummed amused as she sat across the table from her grandfather and uncle with Thorin at her side. She ignored Gandalf, Thorin and her grandfather as they looked at the troll horde swords and tuned her ears towards the company at her name.

She could hear the company whisper behind her about why she sat at the table in a place of honour. Bella couldn't help but chuckle at some of them and be insulted at the same time.

 _"What are they saying?"_ Her uncle asked amused.

Bella just snorted. _"They think that I'm sitting at the honour table because of various things, secretly courting Thorin, because I am a women, I had to rescue you and or I'm an Elf-friend... But the last part was stated by Bilbo."_ She replied simply which earned a laugh from those who understood her and near deafening silence from the Dwarrow.

"You... You speak Sindarin?" Ori squeaked out surprised as she turned to face the Dwarrow with raised brows.

A wicked smirk graced Bella's lips as she cast a look back at her kin and Gandalf. "Of course Master Ori, I am considered an Elf-friend."

Thorin felt his hand clench and abruptly stood from the table.

Nori looked back at Bella and quickly changed the topic as he saw the dark flash in her eyes before she turned away. "It feels like I'm at a funeral with all these soft harps!"

"Did somebody die?" Óin asked as he raised his ear trumpet.

Bofur caught onto what Nori was trying to do and smiled. "Alright Lads, there is only one thing for it." He stated before standing, the song popping into his head.

" _Ohhh…There's an inn, there's and inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill_ ," He started, causing all the others to smile.

 _"And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill."_

The others began to join in with the song, laughing and throwing food around. Bella laughed along, her hands clapping to the beat while Gandalf looked away and Elrond to smile. He was a bit unimpressed by the Dwarrow's manners but he like Elladan were happy to hear her laugh.

 _"The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle._

 _So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

 _A jig that would wake the dead:_

 _He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said." _They all finished together, laughing and food flying in the air.

Bilbo groaned at the utter waste of food and mess. "Well at least it's not my home you unwelcomingly destroy this time."

 _"What!"_ Bella hissed causing silence to reign once again. The company shifted as her piercing gaze flickered from one face to another before stopping at Bilbo once more. "Bilbo… what do you mean."

Elladan, Lindir and Elrond smiled as the utter serenity filled her voice, making it sickly sweet, a sign that Bella was very angry. They had learnt what that sound and tone meant from Belvola as she had used it quite a lot on her One and Elladan.

"Well… I… Gandalf!" Bilbo spluttered out unwilling to get the Dwarrow's in trouble. Bella whipped her head around to the wizard and glared, her whole body tensing as everything began to click into place.

"Hmm… are you telling me that you set thirteen Dwarrow's onto Bilbo _without_ warning **_Tharkûn?"_** She asked and when he didn't answer she turned her attention back to Bilbo who was trying to hide behind Balin. "Bilbo? When did Gandalf tell you about the adventure?"

Now everyone turned towards Bilbo as he spluttered before sighing. "He asked me that morning and I specifically told him _no,_ that night Dwalin was at more door. I had no clue that they were coming or that they expected me to go with them."

Every single Dwarrow turned their gaze onto Gandalf in horror, some of them even feeling shame as they thought about their actions at the home and readjusted their view on the Halfling. They had thought he be a squirrelly little fellow but now they knew it was because he didn't _know_ they were coming.

"Well you see…" Gandalf stammered out before snapping his jaw shut at Bella's glare. Oh he may be a wizard but he knew better than to anger the bloodline of Galadriel and a dwarrowdam.

" _It seems Mithrandir that you didn't expect to be caught in the act."_ Elrond chuckled as he sipped at his wine.

"You and I are going to have a little _chat_ later **_Tharkûn."_** Bella hissed before jerking her head away and stabbing angrily at the bread on her plate into little bite sized pieces and beyond.

* * *

 **Author Note: Wow this was longer than I intended but hell, I was on a rollll.**

 **Okay to clear a few things up…**

 ** _Baraloth nín_** **is something I strung together Bara = Fiery - Loth = Flower.** ** _(My Fiery Flower)_**

 ** _nadadaz'adad -_** **brother-of-father or Uncle**

 ** _haru – Quenya for Grandfather_**

 ** _indyo - Quenya for Grandchild/descendant_**


	6. Chapter VI

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

When the dinner was over Bella quickly pulled the wizard aside while her grandfather showed the Company where they could stay. She knew of course they wouldn't take the rooms offered to them and she had told her grandfather this as she passed.

"What were you thinking **_Tharkûn?"_** She hissed furiously to the wizard, growing angrier as he just smiled at her.

"I was thinking that Bilbo needed to have an adventure, to see more than the Shire like Belladonna did. It was her wish that he to see the world beyond the Shires borders." He explained simply.

"So you bring a group of Dwarrow's to his home? You don't even _tell_ him that they are coming! **_Tharkûn!_** You do not know Dwarrow's too well then, if Bilbo didn't expect them that meant he was fretting, _fretting_ and to the company he would have come off as squirrely! It is a reason as to why they have not shown him kindness, why they doubt him! All his misgivings he has been getting is because of _you!"_ She snarled furiously up at him, watching as he flinched back and guilt to creep onto his face.

"If I had not come on this journey then he would be alone, alone and treated worse beyond what he has already been. You know that Hobbit's need kindness, they cannot thrive in hate and cruelty. For a friend of Belladonna you sure tarnish it by the treatment of her son." She spat out before turning her back upon the wizard, muttering mixed curses under her breath.

Bella slammed the room of her door open and tore the hood and scarf from her face, her frayed braids swinging free. They were a complete mess and she knew they needed to be rebraided once more, her whole body cringing at the state of them.

While the company began to settle for the night on the balcony and began to cook the meat they found Nori went for a little wander to see if he could – _acquire –_ anything only to round the corner to see Lady Bella step out of her room, hair free and scarf absent. His brows rose as he caught the sight of combs in her hand and followed her silently through the elven halls.

A deep sigh escaped Bella's lips as she came to a stop outside her uncle's door; her had rising to knock while the other clenched tightly around the combs. Though before she could even rap her knuckles upon the door it opened, revealing her uncle.

"Bella? Is something the matter _Bell-nín?"_ He asked desperately as he saw her pained eyes and unmasked face.

Nori's brows rose higher as he watched the elf she had come into dinner with kneel before her and cup her face. Maybe they were lovers? He knew that Thorin was interested in the Dam and if he were to find out about this.

"Can we go inside, before anyone sees us?" She asked desperately, eyes flicking down the hall. "I need you to fix my braids for me, I cannot reach the ones at the back and you know how they did them."

He watched as the Elf and Bella stepped into the room and closed the door, this wouldn't do, he would have to find a window.

Elladan sat on the floor before the fire and gestured for his niece to sit down, all the while holding back the excitement that wished to burst forth or for the tears to fall. He had braided her hair only twice before she left and after his brother had sailed. He knew it was a kin thing and he knew how she liked to have them as he always watched when Belvola or Elrohir.

He began to unbraid her hair, tisking at the knots as he did so and carefully placed the beads on the small table next to the chair. He had more than she remembered, four detailing her actions for different Dwarrow kingdoms.

"I don't know why you hide yourself." He whispered as he began to brush out the style that hid her ears, frowning as the tip of one was missing. "What happened?"

Bella tensed and growled. "A group of Dwarrow caught sight of me, being a Dam and what I was, one got a good shot and I lost the tip of my ear." She explained, causing him to hiss and for Nori to freeze as he hoisted himself up to the balcony, his eyes landing on the smooth face of Bella and pointed ears.

"And where are these dwarves?" Elladan asked sharply, his face twisting into one of darkness.

"Dead. I sent them to the halls of Mandos." She replied blandly and darkly that made Elladan hum proud, his head snapping to the balcony as he heard the intake of breath. His whole body tensing but he did not move as his niece slumped and a sigh escaped her lips. "Come in Nori, I guess I have to tell you the truth."

Nori didn't hesitate, he was inside within the second, his eyes wide and mouth hung open in surprise as he took in the ethereal features of Lady Bella. She had smooth cheeks, no sign of a beard and pointed ears but her cheeks and jawline showed the Dwarven side of her besides the strength and size.

"You're an elf?" He asked, sitting down before her.

"Yes and no. My mother was a dwarf, my father is an elf." She explained, watching as the thief flickered his eyes between her and her uncle. " **Nadadaz'adad** , can you give Nori and I some privacy?"

Elladan did not remove his eyes away from the dwarf before him. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Just to the next room my fathers-brother." She replied softly causing him to sigh and rise to his feet, giving the dwarf a glare.

"If you tell the others of whom and what she is, you will have two elven armies after you. My father and I, along with my sister and grandparents love Bella and if you were to be the reason she was hurt by anyone because of what she is then there will be no place on Arda you could hide from us." He hissed before leaving and moving into his room, letting the door close behind him.

"Lord Elrond is your fathers-father?" Nori asked after a few beats of silence, he wasn't used to feeling fear and especially feeling fear that was caused by an elf.

"Yes, Elladan is my fathers-brother. He was not lying with that threat, I am the great granddaughter of Lady Galadriel and her wrath alone could flatten a kingdom if she so pleased." She chuckled, smiling wide as Nori paled under his beared.

"I won't tell a soul, I was curious when I saw you leave the room and followed you to the door." He promised watching as Bella frowned, but now he could see the slight dip in her mouth to accompany her eyes.

"Swear by the honour and beards of your kin to not tell a soul of what my heritage is." Bella uttered the oath to the thief.

"I swear by it." Nori replied instantly and seriously.

"Good…" She trailed off sighing, brushing away a strand of loose hair.

"How old were you when the Battle of Azanulbizar happened?" He asked softly, remembering all the tales she had given them, her reason as to why she and her father could not go. He himself was too young but his brother and father had fought in the war.

"I was thirty-eight at the time in Dwarven standards when amad died. I was forty-five when adad sailed to the grey havens, I was still a babe but he could no longer hold the fading." She whispered pained and instantly the elf was back in the room and by her side.

 _"It is okay Baraloth nín, do not let it grieve you so. Now, let me fix your hair and I shall sing for you while I do."_ Elladan whispered to his niece before giving a pointed look to the dwarf before him. "It is best to leave now Master Dwarf, my niece doesn't like to show her weakness."

Nori nodded instantly and slipped from the room as the familiar lullaby filled the air. He didn't understand the words as they were in their own tongue but he could understand the tune too well, for it had lulled even him to sleep not many days ago.

"Nori, where have you been?" Dori asked sternly as he stepped back into the small corner that he, Dori and Ori have claimed.

"I took a walk and found Lady Bella, she had emerged from her room without her scarfs; she and I were speaking." He whispered, flinching when he felt his brother's grip tighten on his shoulder. He knew Dori didn't mean it, for his brother had since a young age controlled his strength when he accidently broke their mothers' ribs in an embrace.

"About what?" Dori asked softly, his eyes flicking to their leader and back.

 ** _"I cannot say, I swore on the honour and our beards to not utter a word about anything from Lady Bella."_** He whispered lowly, enough for his eldest brother to hear only.

Dori raised his brows in surprise and nodded softly, cupping the back of his brother's neck softly. **_"Then I will not pry, I know when you give your word like this you mean it."_** And that was true; Dori knew that even though his brother was a thief, he was not one to go back on an oath, especially one that was to do with the honour of him and Ori.

Loud laughter caused the two Ri brothers to look over and see Bombur collapsed on the ground, the table he once was sitting on now in shambles.

"Where is Lady Bella?" Bilbo asked suddenly as he stepped into the golden light, bringing abrupt silence.

Bofur frowned and took a look around. "Aye, I have not seen the lass since she dragged Gandalf away."

"She went to her rooms that they offered, I saw her enter when I was on my way back." The lie rolled off Nori's tongue with ease and for once there was no slight guilt that niggled at his chest when he uttered lies to those he knew.

Bilbo's shoulders sagged. "Well, I can talk to her tomorrow. She needs sleep, Bella does not rest easy at night and I have woken up to her already awake and alert each night and day."

"Aye that would be best." Dwalin murmured from his spot. "She doesn't sleep much from what tales I have heard of her but I guess when one travels so much that usually happens."

 **XX**

The next day the company found themselves groaning as Thorin told them that they must stay here for a week as the moon is not yet right to read the runes on the map, everyone but Bilbo and Bella were displeased. Though Ori was secretly pleased for he would have time to see Rivendell's library.

"Thank you." Bella muttered to Nori when no one stared at her differently or even mentioned her heritage.

"I swore I wouldn't tell and I would not risk my brother's honour." The thief replied as he continued to make his way down to where Dwalin and the others sparred in the small area that Elladan had told them they could use.

Bella hummed and watched him leave; she didn't feel like joining the sparring match, even if it was just Dwalin, Glóin and the princes doing so. She could see that Ori and Dori were off to one side, one knitting and the other drawing. Bilbo was with Bifur going through the flowers and Balin was with Óin talking about something. Where was Thorin?

"May I join you?" The voice made her jerk and blink in surprise; she quickly lowered her dagger from his throat. "I didn't mean to startle you, you usually hear when one gets close."

"My apologies Master Oakenshield, I was lost in my thoughts." She replied before nodding her consent when he gestured to the railing she sat upon.

"It is quite alright Lady Bella." He hummed, leaning against the pillar. The railing was a little uncomfortable to sit on but he wanted to know the Dam better, he just couldn't place why yet.

"You may call me Bella; I may be a Dam Master Oakenshield but a Lady I am not." She chuckled, even if she was a Lady here and amongst the Elves she didn't like to be classed as such. Ladies to her were regal and proper; she was a blacksmith who fought with a bloodthirst.

"Then you may call me Thorin." Thorin replied with a soft smile and Bella couldn't help but think that it made him more stunning, younger. "May I ask why you cover your face from view?"

The question made her body tense, her hand clenching and eyes flashing. Thorin was about to apologise but she sighed and began to answer him. "I do not like my flesh uncovered, as you know that dwarrowdam's are rare and dress like men when they travel. I travel quite a lot Thorin and it is better if Men or others know I am not female." She explained.

"Did something happen?" Thorin asked carefully as he heard the undernote of steel in her voice.

Bella for the life of her didn't know why she decided to do what she was about to do but something told her that he could be trusted. She wouldn't show him his heritage but she could show him proof without actually showing her face or the other ear.

Thorin watched as Bella lowered her hood, revealing the dark oak hair, he could even see strands of gold and red as the sun's rays caught them and stiffened as she brushed one braid away to reveal her ear. The top part was slightly missing. "What happened?"

"I was attacked by three Dwarrow's, they saw that I was a dwarrowdam and decided that it was three against one." She explained carefully as she pulled up her hood once more and quickly grasped his arm as he jumped down in a rage.

"Do you know who they were? Women of our race are to be protected, cherished! It is a crime against our maker to attack a dwarrowdam!" Thorin seethed, his voice carrying down to the company causing all the Dwarrow's to jerk their head up in horror to see their leader and Bella together.

Dwalin and Nori raced up the stairs, they knew who she was, they were close to her and though Nori knew her heritage this was something that he didn't know. The rest of the company rushed up and began to ask her if she was well, if anything happened, how old was she when this happened.

"Calm, be calm!" Bella boomed, her voice like a crack of thunder. "I knew not who they were, I was sixty…" She trailed off with a sigh as they began to curse, by Dwarven law it was 65 when you reached maturity.

"If I find them then they will feel the pain beyond the shame of being shaved!" Dwalin hissed darkly.

"Not if I beat you too them first!" Nori replied sharply causing Bella to laugh.

"It will be hard to do for I sent them to be judged by Mandos." She explained simply, causing all voices to stop. "They did not harm me beyond a few cuts and missing ear tip but they lost their lives for that small mistake."

"Do you know what clan they were from?" Dori asked softly, though his knuckles were white as he clenched the wool in his hands tightly.

"I think one was from the Blacklock Clan and the other two were Stonefoots." She explained with a shrug. "It doesn't matter, I am well and this was long ago. They are long dead, do not fret."

"If that is what you would like Lass, we'll leave it be." Balin stated, giving the others a pointed look. He could see the Dam's patient about to snap and if her title was indeed correct it would not be best to anger her.

The company begrudgingly nodded and made their way back down to the garden, their joy soured and many more began to fight out their anger. Bella sighed and turned to look at Thorin with a raised brow.

"See what you did, they were joyous and the mood is ruined due to something that happened decades ago." She explained flatly, watching as a blush began to appear on the mighty king.

"I apologise Bella, I did not mean for that to happen." He explained causing her to sigh.

"It is okay, I understand all too well. I know how rare Dams are and how well protected they are as well. Though I can take care of myself you know." She chuckled, smiling wide as he too let out a huff of laughter.

Thorin shook his head at the dam. "Yes, I saw that all too well with the Trolls and again on our run here. I must say you are an amazing fighter."

Bella felt her cheeks heat at the praise. "My mother was a shield maiden; I wished to follow in her footsteps. My father was a master of blades while my mother was a skilled fighter with axes, I learnt from the both of them before they passed."

"I am sorry for the loss of your parents, I will also apologise for my rudeness back in the shire." Thorin stated causing Bella to laugh slightly.

"Three apologies in one day by Thorin Oakenshield, I should feel blessed. But they can easily be forgiven, what I cannot forgive is your anger and blame towards Bilbo; I suggest you give him one as well. For now I am going to find Lord Elrond to see about some meat for dinner tonight." She hummed before making her way down the hall.

Thorin sighed, running a hand through his hair that did not go as well as he planned.

* * *

 **Author Note: Well here you go!**


	7. Chapter VII

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Two days had passed and the Dwarrow's were getting bored, annoyed and well mostly just bored. They had hardly seen Bilbo beyond meals, but Ori was always with him in the library that Lord Elrond had shown them and neither of the company had seen Lady Bella since they found out she had been attacked.

Well no, they had seen her when they were bathing in the water fountain, her eyes narrowed in displeasure as she stormed past the stunned elves and hauled Bombur and Dwalin from the fountain with ease threatening everyone else with shaving if they did not remove themselves from the fountain.

No one dared to hesitate, all them were stumbling over one another to get out of the pond as fast as they could and getting dressed with haste. She had scolded them for disrespect as it was a monument of some kind and left thirteen embarrassed Dwarrow's and two amused elves behind.

"Lord Elrond has asked for us to join dinner with him and his kin tonight." Bilbo informed as he stepped back into their little alcove, causing the company to frown. Many went to object, many spewing out insults and Ori complained about green food. "Before you start, Elrond's son told me why we must attend."

Balin sighed as he saw the others scolding. "Go on lad, better tell us quick."

"It's Bella's Naming day." Bilbo explained causing all Dwarrow to freeze in shock and horror.

"But I thought her birthday was near yours?" Ori whispered stunned as he recalled the conversation the night before they encountered the trolls.

"Yes, but uh… apparently you Dwarrow have a naming day? Bella was named months after her birth… I remember her telling me that her father and mother couldn't agree on a name on both names. I didn't even know it was today." Bilbo sighed while he fidgeted with his tattered coat hem.

The company was in madness for a few minutes, their native tongue spewing out as they try to come up with a gift for the Lass as is custom. Unlike Bella, everyone was named on their birth or the day after depending how the mother and birth went.

"How do the elves know the date of her Naming Day though?" Bofur asked confused causing he company to swing their heads towards Bilbo once more.

Bilbo frowned and looked at the company. "Bella was born in Rivendell, didn't you know this?"

 **X**

There were a lot of elves in the dining hall and many of the Dwarrow's mouths dropped in shock at the sight. They were used to seeing stoic, uppity things and here before them was a whole bunch of tree-shaggers laughing and smiling as they twirled about setting the food down.

"Of course you told them." The voice of Bella caused the company to snap their heads to the right and blink.

There before them was Lady Bella in a- a _dress_. It was lilac in colour that seemed to shift between Dwarven and Elvish in style, included a hood with white in lining and lace. Even though Thorin couldn't see her face, she still looked radiant, _gabil lukhudel (_ great light of (all) lights) in his eyes.

Dwalin quickly thumped his king on the back when he noticed the staring, giving his cousin a pointed look, Thorin gave him a thankful look before facing the angry dwarrowdam before them who was surprisingly glaring at their hobbit. More to their surprise the hobbit just stared back unfazed.

"I didn't even know until Elladan told me why they were invited to the dinner." Bilbo replied smoothly causing the dam's gaze to darken and send out a low growl as she whipped her head towards the dark haired Elf who was conveniently looking elsewhere.

"Now, now Bella." Lord Elrond stated coming to her side and the company watched in awe as the dwarrowdam stiffened, her fingers twitching before her whole body went lax. "I made him tell Bilbo, it is time to celebrate and it would be poor manners to not invite the company you travel with to a Dwarrow custom."

Bella's eye twitched before she sighed. "Yes, it is right… excuse me." She gritted out giving the company a bow before slinking towards where she saw her uncle disappear to and pushed herself into the dark shadows that the light conveniently didn't touch and waited.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nori asked as he quickly pressed into the shadows of the wall to join her.

"Because I was worried they will know. I was hoping you all wouldn't come for I wish to actually eat and dance without this blasted scarf around my face. I did not have it on when you arrived; it is supposed to be the white sash that ties around my waist." Bella sighed out before plucking the apple the thief had in his pocket and pulled her scarf down, taking a bite of it quickly.

Nori watched this with sharp eyes and curiosity, he had seen what she looked like of course and he understood why she hid her face all the time because she had no beard what so ever. A little huff of laughter drew his attention again and his eyes shifted from her to what she was looking at and smirked.

"Nice shot." He complimented as he took in her _nadadaz'adad_ and the apple that seemed to smack into his head and turning into mush and clumps.

"BELLA!" He screamed as he threw down a hunk of apple, his eyes wild as he scanned the hall and locked onto their exact spot.

Bella stiffened and shared a look to the Thief and pulled up her scarf. "Every dwarf for themselves!" She exclaimed before dashing out of the alcove.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as Elladan chased after Bella who seemed to jump and slide over the tables. The only ones who seemed unsurprised of this was Elrond and Bilbo who simply picked up their plates and cups before putting them back down still talking as Bella and Elladan rushed past.

"Shit!" Bella exclaimed as her uncle dove for her, sending her right into Thorin.

He quickly caught her before she fell while Dwalin and Dori steadied them. Thorin blinked in surprise and clutched her tighter as he saw the elf advance on them, taking in a deep breath to say something only to freeze as the smell of leather, vanilla and something else that reminded him of _home_ hit his senses.

 _"Come down from your dwarf Baraloth nín, I have some apple for you!"_ Elladan taunted as he tossed up an apple in the air.

"I am quite happy where I am." She replied with a smirk, even though no one could see it, they _certainly_ could hear it. "In fact, I'm sure they will protect me."

Like a unspoken command all the Dwarrow held up a piece of food that they could get their hands on first and smiled sharply at the elf who was slowly backing away from the table. Elladan paused near his father, his eyes wide as he stared up at him.

"Are you going to help me Ada?" He asked and a sense of dread washed over him as his father raised a brow and plopped mashed potato over his head.

Everyone sat stunned for a beat before Bella let out a roar of laughter and jumped from Thorin's arms and threw food at Elrond with such precision and ease that shocked the company. Elrond stood calmly, his eyes glinting at his granddaughter in a way that made everyone unsettled for it was a look that they saw in Elrohir and Elladan when they were together, a look that was in the Durin Princes and all that caused trouble.

"A war you have declared then _Henig. (My child)"_ He stated with a wide smile and Bella ran laughing as she and everyone near her was pelted in food.

The chaos lasted for two hours before everyone called truce; the hall was a mess, food splattered everywhere and on everyone. Tables were upturned and everything on them lay clattered on the ground or used as shields.

"This is too much like my family dinners at Took Hall." Bilbo groaned from under the pile of food he had accumulated.

Bella let out a bark of laughter from across the hall. "Except there be no music or even Old Bolger's moonshine to quench our thirst."

"Don't let Hamfast hear that, he will be downright vicious if he finds out you prefer Old Bolger's moonshine over his." Bilbo replied in half a beat causing Bella's laughter to be cut off.

"If you don't tell Charlie that we prefer both of theirs over his." She called out and earning a deal in reply before both of them burst out laughing.

" _Don't go drinking with hobbits.  
Sure, you'll have a grand time all night long.  
But if you go drinking with hobbits, my friends  
You may not want to wake up at all."_

Bilbo groaned out a weird huff of a laugh before he sat up with the others joining him, his wide green eyes locking onto Bella's face. "No. I will not sing nor will I dance."

"Come on Bilbo, it's my Naming Day." She pleaded; she didn't want to be here in the elven halls or near the Dwarrow or her kin. She wanted to be back in Hobbiton where music flowed freely and you could hear laughter on the wind. "I'll play the fiddle?"

Everyone's brows shot up at that for two reasons, one the Dwarrow didn't know that Bella could play. Well, all Dwarrow knew how to play an instrument but they didn't know she could as she didn't carry one with her or join in when they brought theirs out. Two, the elves that knew her, knew she didn't like to play the fiddle at all because it was her mother's instrument of choice just like the harp her fathers.

"Well, I can't say no to that. Oh all right!" Bilbo sighed defeated causing Bella to jump up in glee and dash out the room. She returned a few minutes later with a fiddle in her hands that hadn't been removed from the carved case it was placed in long ago.

"Well now, I want to join in on this!" Bofur called out as he pulled out his flute from inside his jacket.

Bilbo and Bella laughed. "If you can keep up!"

The music was quick and joyful, Bella's hands moving sharply as she created a merry tune and turned her eyes towards Bilbo who decided to start where Bella finished before.

 _"They were thoughtful and kind when they invited me to drink,  
A lone human among hobbitkind.  
They bought me a half, then another and one more  
And told stories of days long gone by.  
The brew was strong. My glass never empty,  
As if time stood still and bare.  
But when I awoke the next morning  
I felt like Old Smaug had been there." _

The Dwarrow and elves stiffened at the name but didn't move as their eyes shot to Thorin or to Bella who hit a slight sour note on that part. Others began to join in, ones who knew the song of course because they had heard it from when Belladonna had visited them long ago.

 _"You may wonder how it all happened.  
Well, I'm still wondering what happened too.  
I had tea, dinner, and supper.  
Quite full, I thought I was through.  
But they insisted I come to the Flagon  
And drink to the health of new friends.  
But when I go there, I met more hobbit friends  
And the toasts seemed never to end."_

Bilbo and Bella's voices mixed amazingly well, something light and airy that was suited for a hobbit and something smooth yet rough that was Bella's voice. Though it was completely different than the one she used when she had sung the lullaby.

 _"When the sun it rose the next morning,  
And I lifted my head from my drool,  
There were beer mugs spilled on the tables  
And hobbits lying next to their stools.  
A young hobbit lass grinned cross the barroom  
And nudged each of my new hobbit friends.  
Then sometime after second breakfast  
We all started drinking again._

 _I left Hobbiton a few days later.  
My head it was swollen and sore.  
It felt like a dwarven anvil  
After a terrible war.  
I don't think I'll ever recover  
From the food, the drink, and the cheer.  
And I swear I'll never drink with hobbits again  
At least, not till I see them next year."_

By the end of the song everyone was laughing and dancing along to the hobbit and the dam, even Fíli, Dwalin and Kíli had joined along with Bella, their own fiddles matching in tune with hers.

"It has been a while since I have seen her happy." Lord Elrond stated as he came to a stop at Thorin's side, causing him to look up.

He felt something within him conflict, the elves here were nothing like he expected, nothing like the Greenwood elves for sure. They were livelier, open in expression and they… "I was told that Bella was born here?"

"Yes, her mother and father lived here for quite some time when they found out they were expecting. Belvola was beside herself with worry for how the pregnancy would turn out for she had lost her own mother and her brother in birthing." Elrond explained, gesturing for Thorin to follow him out to the gardens.

"And her father?" Thorin asked curious. "Bella doesn't speak much of her parents."

"He was a kind soul, full of mischief and love. Belvola had met him on her way back to Erebor from the Blue Mountains; he followed her all the way to Greenwood before she turned around and accepted his court. When Smaug came they came this way, grief stricken and pained. We offered what we could but no one would accept our aid but those who had children or sick." Elrond explained as they walked along under the moonlight.

"Why couldn't Bella stay here? She was a child when she left!" He blurted out before clenching his eyes shut. That was not what he wanted to say, nor did he want it to come out as harsh but a child is a child no matter the race and to see or hear something like this caused any Dwarrow to become enraged.

Elrond paused and turned to him, Thorin could swear upon his maker that the elf looked sad; beyond it really. "She could have and we tried but she left and we couldn't find her, she covered her tracks well. Elladan searched for her for many years and we feared she was dead until we came across rangers who spoke tales of Bella Berserker or Braveheart."

Both Elrond and Thorin continued to walk in silence, Thorin deep in thought about that. He had thought instantly when they found out Bella was born here that the elves kicked her out but it was the other way round. She had left and she didn't want to be found.

"She is your One is she not?" Elrond asked softly causing Thorin to stumble in surprise as the words reached him.

"I-What-N- Yes." He sighed out. He wanted to deny it all he could, ignore the pull, the Calling so to speak but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore the way her eyes expressed all she needed to convey without any other expression.

How they lit up when she was happy, darken to the point it reminded him of the mines in Erebor for how dark they got when she was mad. She was witty, smart and had a sharp tongue but she also put him in his place. That is what caught him first, she took no crap from him, treated him as an equal and not as a king or as a wandering king at that. It was refreshing.

Elrond's lips twitched in a smile. "I would say do not hurt her or I and many others would hunt you, but there is no point. If you did, there will be no finding your remains."

"What do you mean?" He asked warily.

"Just that if you were to hurt Bella, she would skin you alive herself, she takes after her mother in that way." Elrond chuckled before making his way back towards the feast and leaving a stunned Thorin in his wake.

"The others wondered where you went, the party is nearly over." The voice hummed softly from the darkness, startling Thorin from his thoughts. His eyes snapped to Bella as she made her way towards them, the moonlight shining softly on her dress, she seemed to glow like the very stars and it took his breath away.

"I didn't know I had been gone long." He replied softly, gesturing to the spot next to him on the stone bench.

Bella frowned and moved towards the sullen king. "What is the matter Thorin?"

The sound of his name falling from her lips caused his heart to flutter and for his eyes to close he was gone; there would be no other for him for he knew that she was his One. "I do not know what to think, the elves here are unlike the Greenwood Elves, it makes me think is all."

"I have been to Mirkwood a few times and I agree, but there are some who are like the elves here. I do not condone what they have done to your race but not all of them are bad. Do not judge all for the actions of their King, they had to take their orders just like you had to when Thrór and Thráin went to Moria. Just remember that." She explained softly patting him on the shoulder as she got up from the seat. "I am to retire; I shall see you in the morning."

"Until then Âzyungûn." He replied in a whisper when he knew she was out of sight.

* * *

 **Author Note: Okay, so I know I made a post saying you won't get any updates but hell, I was like 300 words off this chapter being complete so I decided to finish it and post it for you guys!**

 **Âzyungûn - which is roughly translated to "loved one"**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Bella woke up with a hand over her mouth, her hand swung up only to stop as she saw the familiar eyes over her father's-mothers-mother.

"You frightened me." She breathed out to her great grandmother.

"I am sorry sweetling, but when I heard you were here I could not resist, you have grown to be a beautiful woman. But I understand why you cover your face." Galadriel stated softly as she brushed the single braid away from her grandchild's face.

"What bothers you so, has something happened for you to come?" Bella asked, she knew there was no way her grandmother could get here this quick just to see her.

Galadriel nodded. "The white council has been summoned; you and the company of Thorin Oakenshield must leave. The white wizard wishes to stop you, he has been straying beyond his path."

Bella shot up at that and quickly began to gather her things. "Then I will make sure we leave tonight."

 _"I am proud of you Bel-nín. Your mother and father would be proud too, do not let your past trouble you. I have seen happiness for you at the end of this quest."_ Galadriel stated before kissing Bella's forehead and disappearing into the night.

She shook her head clear before wrapping her scarf around her face and picking up her bag, giving the room one last look before going out to find Thorin. She could hear the voices of the Dwarrow's around the corner but taking a quick peak se saw Thorin was not amongst them.

Thorin turned his head away shamed as his lineage, his grandfather's insanity and being accused that he could become much like the very man he didn't wish to become. The Outcast King quickly turned from the hobbit and made his way back towards the others, gasping in surprise as a strong grip pulled him into a small hidden alcove.

"Shhh, it is just me." Bella replied softly as she pressed against him, tilting her head back to see around the corner. She had thankfully got him in time as Elrond and Gandalf were to cross his path, still arguing about the line of Durin and Thorin, as well as her.

"Bella?" He whispered confused and slightly dazed as her hand slipped from his mouth and to his neck, nearly curling into his braid and hair.

"We must leave immediately, the white council has been summoned and we will be stopped, did Elrond read the map?" She asked, blinking as she turned to face Thorin once more, now realising how close they actually were.

 _Oh… OH…_ She thought as she trailed her hand from his neck and to cup his cheek, her thumb running over his lips softly. "Oh! Sorry!" She stammered, jerking her hand back from his face when she felt a shudder run through him.

 ** _"Uzfakuh (my greatest joy)."_** Thorin breathed out softly before shaking his head clear of the haze she had caused and focused on the words she had spoken before touching his face. "He had translated it for us tonight."

"Then we must leave with haste." She explained before stepping back and instantly Thorin felt a loss as she turned to face where the others were.

He followed her quickly, and was amazed that she had seemed to make the barest of sound upon her feet even in steel capped shoes like he before coming to a stop in the now silent room of the company.

"We need to leave immediately there has been a summons for the white council." He explained before facing Bella once more.

"I need to gather a few things and say farewell, I will tell Elladan to lead you to the path up the mountain and make sure no one stops you and be careful of who approaches." She explained before quickly making her way out the door, she would stop by to see her uncle first.

Elladan opened the door quickly with his blade to the frantic knocking and saw his niece at the door. "What is it, what has happened?"

"We need to leave, grandmother came and told me. I need you to lead the company to the pass; I have to gather some supplies." She explained, sighing as he saw his face crumple.

"You are leaving already?" He asked softly causing her to nod.

"I am sorry **_nadadaz'adad_**." She whispered as he pulled her into a bone tight hug. "I will come back once this is all done, or maybe you'll come to me."

Elladan sighed before nodding and stepping back from her. "Then I will do this for you, a good prank or two as well to confuse the others and take their mind off of the Dwarrow's sudden disappearance." He chuckled.

"Oh… before you go I have something for you." Elladan stated suddenly as he made his way back into his room and picked up the small wrapped present. "Elrohir left it for you upon his day of sailing for you. You were gone on your coming of age day and we could not find you."

Bella frowned before opening the present, tears pooling in her eyes as she saw the beautiful Locket. "Mithril?" She asked amazed.

"Yes, so it can never break or tarnish. But look inside." He explained softly, opening the clasp for her. One side was a picture of her mother and the other of her father.

Bella clenched her eyes shut as pain began to bloom before she closed the clasp and placed the necklace around her neck. "Thank you, we need to hurry."

Elladan nodded and quickly got dressed before making his way towards the Dwarrow, Bella had already gone the second he turned to change and knew she would catch up with them and be unseen. He and Elrohir had taught her well on that aspect when they all played pranks together, this of course was before Belvola had died.

In a flash he found himself being held at sword point a furious Dwarrow glaring at him. "Bella sent me."

"How do we know you speak the truth?" Dwalin spat out, pressing the tip of his blade ever so slightly more against the elf's throat.

"Dwalin, he speaks the truth! You saw how she was with him, they are friends." Balin chided his brother while pushing the blade away. "You are Elladan correct, we have been told there used to be two of the same elves here?"

Elladan's neutral face shifted into one of anger and pain. "My brother Elrohir was my twin, he sailed for the Grey Havens when his Chosen died in battle, I am Elladan. But you knew this."

"Do forgive us, but Bella warned us to be careful." Balin replied once more.

"I will lead you from my home without being seen, Bella is gathering supplies she will meet us there." He explained before quickly spinning on his heel and striding from the room.

True to his word he got them through the halls of Rivendell to the path without being seen in an ease that showed the Dwarrow of how long the elf had actually been here.

"You took your time." Bella stated as she stepped from the shadows and tossing four very heavy and full bags to random Dwarrow with another on her back, all full of food and other supplies.

Elladan glanced at the Dwarrow behind him. "We were held up a little. Remember your word Bella." He stated firmly before pulling her into another hug, Dwarrow behind them be dammed. "Don't make it decades before I see you again."

" _I promise Uncle."_ She whispered before stepping back and strapping her swords into place once more. "Give me back my dagger please." She chuckled causing him to smirk and hand her back one of the daggers from her waist. She waved him goodbye before following the company up the path.

"Master Dwarf." Elladan stated, grabbing the wrist of the tri-pointed dwarf that broke into his room. "Will you do me a favour?"

Nori cocked his head to the side with a frown. "It depends, I don't do elves many favours."

"You care for my Niece do you not? You kept her secret." He asked.

"Aye, I care for the Lass as a friend she's saved my hide often enough." Nori replied honestly.

"I know she can protect herself but just make sure she stays okay, Bella is like her Father in that sense, and she will make sure the others are looked after before she is. That and your leader, he has been taking glimpses of her, make sure he is what she wants and it is proper." He explained, glancing up to see his niece walking side by side the hobbit.

"Aye, me and my brothers both will make sure she's well looked after and that nothing untoward happens with our mysterious leader." Nori replied with a chuckle before giving him a farewell and hurrying to catch up to his brothers at the back of the line.

 ** _"What did the elf want?"_** Dori asked quietly to his brother.

 **"** ** _He wanted me to make sure Bella is looked after and to make sure nothing untoward happens between she and Thorin without proper courtship."_** Nori explained just as quiet knowing that only Ori and Dori could hear him.

Dori raised his brows and glanced up to the front of the line, watching as Thorin helped an amused Bella step over a jagged bit before she turned and helped Bilbo over.

 ** _"Aye, we can all do that. I am curious though brother, she threatened to cut your beard off, what is your relationship with her exactly?"_** Dori asked seriously causing the Thief to sigh and look down.

 **"** ** _It wasn't just the Warg last week she saved me from; I had stolen from the wrong people and got caught. It is because of her that I still have my head and that Ori's teachings could be paid for. She paid for my freedom and in return offered me a job for a little while."_** He explained honestly and openly for the first time since that happened. His head was literally on the chopping block when Bella had saved him.

Dori's hand clenched tightly around his brother while Ori stumbled at the confession. " ** _Then we will do it as a family, but there is more you are not telling us is there?"_**

 ** _"Aye, it is to do about Bella but I swore to her not to tell a soul, even you both."_** He explained softly.

"Nori, Dori, Ori, keep up!" Thorin yelled down the path to them, causing the brothers to hurry and catch up.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin stated as he stopped at the top of the open path.

Balin nodded. "Aye."

 **XX**

By the time night had fallen everyone was exhausted but they were a good distance away from the Elves and the danger. Bella had once again deposited Bilbo near the fire before making her bed further away from the others near a group of boulders.

"Come join us Lady Bella!" Kíli called over to the Dam, giving the others of the company a look.

"I am quite alright here." She murmured back, just loud enough for them to hear.

Bilbo frowned and cast a look to his old friend. "I don't know what's wrong; she is not like this in the Shire."

Each member of the company shared a look, one that was filled of alarm and sadness. Was it because she didn't feel safe around them as she was the only Dam? No, that couldn't be it because if what Dwalin said was true then she could easily take them all on.

Thorin frowned and made his way over to his… to Bella. "Why do you sit outside of the others, I have watched as you placed Master Baggins near the fire and excluded yourself."

Bella turned her dark eyes to the dwarf king. "Because of Gandalf's trickery, you and all the company beyond the Ur family have treated Bilbo poorly. The Wizard did not think this through; I am here on Bilbo's behalf only because Hobbit's are no longer suited for travel whereas I would rather be at home in the Shire." She hissed, causing Thorin to jerk back in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked but he knew she was correct as he had been harsh to the Halfling quite often and he also knew the others found him skittish, making jokes in Khuzdul when Bella was not around to hear them.

"Hobbits thrive in kindness Thorin, when you take that and all the comforts they know around them…" she trailed off gesturing to Bilbo, her eyes sweeping over his frame. She had noticed that he had lost a considerable amount of weight since leaving the Shire. She made sure he ate his seven meals to put it back on but it still was not enough.

This time Thorin took a closer look at the hobbit and frowned he recalled the hobbit being more put together, rounder and less pale.

"Go back to the others Thorin, I am going to sleep, tell whoever is on shift first to wake me for mine." With that Bella turned her back upon the king and closed her eyes.

The company ate in silence, hardly any felt like breaking out into song or story like they usually did before they reached Rivendell. Bella's playful mood and camaraderie had all but vanished with them once more and they were feeling that sting as they glanced at the slumbering dam with confusion.

At first light they continued, Bella already ready as she had taken the last shift before sunrise. She could see the storm clouds begin on the horizon and hoped that it held off as they made their way over the pass; it was dangerous enough without the rain and wind adding to it.

Unfortunately her hopes of it holding off were dashed as the skies above opened and it _poured_ down upon them. Everyone ached as they trudged through the muddy, slippery path while making sure no one else had fallen. So far they had nearly lost Bilbo as the path under him had crumbled away.

"WE NEED TO FIND SHELTER!" Thorin yelled over the beating rain and cracks of the storm. The path was too narrow and dangerous for them to move forward in this condition.

" ** _Watch out!_ " **Dwalin yelled as his eyes shot to the air and saw a massive chunk of rock flying towards them.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur gasped out in awe, his body straightening from its crouch as he tried to get a better view of the giants while everyone else ducked for cover.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin roared as he saw Bofur, the ground around him crumbling just as the others yanked him back.

Bella felt the ground shake and shift, her eyes shooting down the line to Bilbo as Fíli begged Kíli to take his hand when the rock began to pull away.

They were not on a path; they were on the edge of a stone giant's shins.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" She heard someone yell, or was it she who yelled as they began to move as the Giant they were on fought with another. Her heart constricted as she saw Bilbo staring at her with wide frightened eyes from between Bofur and Dwalin. She along with the others jumped to a safer part of the mountain as their leg collided with it.

"No! No! Fili!" Thorin yelled in horror as he watched the rocks collide and then the giant fall. "FILI!"

"BILBO!" She screamed just as Thorin screamed for Fíli, oh wherever Belladonna was now if she could see this Bella knew she would be in for a stern talking.

The group rushes to the spot where the others appeared to have been crushed, Thorin being the first sagged in relief as he saw everyone safe together.

"They're okay! They're all alive!" Glóin yelled back to the others.

Bofur scanned the group before paling. "Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?"

Bella hearing this turned her head around scanning desperately for her friend, watching as Ori cried out and threw himself to the edge. She and Bofur both joined the scribe and desperately tried to reach for him.

"Bilbo! Don't you fall you hear me!" She yelled at him as she tried to lean further down to grab him.

Thorin snarled and swung down as he heard his One's desperate cries for the Halfling his hand grasping the rock edge, feet landing on a small jutting rock before he yanked up the hobbit into the hands of Bofur, his One and Ori. He managed to get Bilbo up with two jerks before his own hold slipping, Dwalin's hand catching him.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin gasped out with a slight chuckle. Bella pulled Bilbo close and breathed harshly as she tried to calm her racing heart, she had nearly lost him after promising to protect him on this journey.

Thorin was not amused, his heart beating from the little dangle over the edge with only Dwalin to help him. As well as the fact that his One was worried beyond belief, she nearly threw herself over the cliff before he jumped down to save him. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Bella snapped her eyes up to their leader with fury, she watched while she helped Bofur and Bilbo up as he and the others stalked further into a cave system and followed soon after.

The rain was a roar; even in the shelter of the cave it was loud to Bella. But that didn't matter at this current moment, she was fuming. Bilbo had almost fallen to his death and in that mere few seconds after Thorin saved him, he dismissed him with harshness.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She roared, pushing the king. "I TOLD YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TO HOBBITS IN HARSHNESS!"

Everyone paused as the dam continued to push their king; Dwalin had held back his brother as he went to intervene, giving him a shake of his head. Even he agreed that Thorin's words were unmerited.

"Bella it is okay!" Bilbo stammered out as he made his way towards his angry friend.

Bella spun on her foot, her eyes wild. "No it's not Bilbo! You have done many things; you have proved your worth to this company. You have a place amongst us." She stated firmly before whirling around to Thorin.

 ** _"He is Dwarf-friend, his is my kin! I Bella Braveheart claim him as kin!"_** She hissed to the stunned dwarf king before turning her back to him once more. She pulled out a pouch hidden in her boot before rifling through it and pulling out the familiar family bead, it was a spare one but it was one of the first she made and handed it to Bilbo.

"Keep this with you at all times Bilbo, when we have time I will make you something so you can wear it visibly." She murmured before making her way back towards the cave entrance.

Bilbo looked down at the cool metal bead with a frown before looking around at the stunned Dwarrow's. "Uh, what just happened?"

Balin sighed and decided to speak up as no one else was going to tell the lad. "Lad, do you know the significance of beads?"

"Yes, Ori explained some." Bilbo stammered out, glancing to his friend and back. "Each one signifies something, be it family, courting, Calling…"

"Aye, well… Bella claimed you as kin, quite strongly. The bead you carry now is her family bead, you are part of her kin and all who see it will know and respect you because of her. To hurt you is to bring her wrath upon whoever did it. Trust me Lad, it is a good thing." Balin explained, leaving out the fact it needed to be braided in his hair but his hair was too short.

Bilbo blinked and stared down at the bead before looking towards the way Bella left. His heart felt heavy at the fact that she was still choosing him over everyone before her, chose to be an outcast so he could feel included with the company. He had never felt more anger towards Gandalf than in this moment, not even when the company came and pillaged his larder. Maybe Thorin was right.

Bella sat near the cave door and closed her eyes, trying to once again calm herself down before that familiar rage decided to come through. How could he be so cruel? So moronic? Soon enough she found herself woken by the sound of Bilbo trying to leave. Bella didn't remember falling asleep but now she was wide awake and listening to Bilbo talk with Bofur.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked Bilbo as he tried to sneak past.

Bilbo sighed and turned to Bofur. "Back to Rivendell."

"No, no, you can't turn back now; you're part of the Company. You're one of us. Lady Bella even claimed you as such." Bofur explained, trying to keep the hobbit in side. They needed him and he didn't really want to lose another friend either, Bofur quite enjoyed Bilbo's talks as they walked.

He just sighed dejectedly and turned to face Bofur. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door. Bella will understand, I can't… She belongs with you all, I can see that and because of me she outcasts herself."

"What's that?" Bofur asked, gesturing to the blade causing Bilbo to frown and look down.

Bella snapped her eyes open instantly as she heard shifting sand, her eyes flickered from the floor to Bilbo's sword and then finally to Thorin who too was looking at her in horror.

Before she or Thorin could utter a word to the others, the ground below them gave out and they fell.

* * *

 **Author Note: Here is a chapter for you allllll! *giggles***


	9. Chapter IX

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

 **Chapter Nine**

The company screamed and groaned as their bodies collided with the stone, Bella tried her hardest to throw herself towards Bilbo as he was the one who was the most fragile. Hobbits didn't have the same bone density as dwarves and were easily bruised or broken. Well, besides their feet, being kicked by a hobbit _hurt._

"Bilbo!" She called out, reaching out to him as she tried to pull herself free from under Dwalin and Glóin.

Bilbo hearing his name quickly scurried over the Bella and tried to help her get up, trying even more desperately as the creatures began to climb over the cage to get them. The others quickly began to kick and fight as they got to their feet, only to be surrounded by the Goblins.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Bella roared as she swung her arm out, knocking five goblins off of the bridge as they clawed at Bilbo. When he was free of their hold she curled him into her, using her body for protection as chaos reigned around her.

Clawed hands pulled at her as the company made a protected bubble around her, Nori to her left and Dori to her right while Ori was before her and she could feel Dwalin at her back. Bilbo felt his eyes widen as he glanced up as Bella let out a soft cry to see that her scarf was jerked down a cut was oozing from her cheek… her bare cheek… he thought all Dwarrow women had a beard, that's what Ori explained to him. He shook his head as she pulled it back up, it must have been a trick of the light.

Bella gaged as the scent hit her nose as they were pushed and pulled, the scent getting stronger as well as the sound that became grating to her ears. Music, some form of twisted music is what she could describe it as. She finally got a glimpse of what protruded the smell and gaged as she saw the large goblin before them.

"Are you okay Bella?" Thorin whispered as he stepped closer to her, placing a hand upon her back, only removing it as both the eldest Ri brothers shot him a look.

She shuddered, as did Bilbo who was suddenly pulled tighter to her body and covered with her cloak. "That… _thing…_ is offensive."

"I feel a song coming on!" The Goblin King laughed out while his minions laughed and cheered and the Dwarrow to stare up at the beast in horror and disgust.

 _"Snip snap, the black crack_

 _Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

 _Batter and beat_

 _Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

 _Pound, pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

 _With a swish and smack_

 _And a whip and a crack_

 _Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

 _Pound, pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

 _Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

 _You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

 _Clish, clash, crush and smash_

 _Bang, break, shiver and shake_

 _You can yell and yelp_

 _But there aint no help_

 _Pound pound, far underground_

 _Down, down, down in Goblin Town"_

"Catchy, isn't it? It's one of my own compositions" The Goblin King stated proud before staring at the prisoners before him. Bella didn't know what to say or if she could even utter a word as she just stared at the vile beast.

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Cried Balin, making the company cheer on with their agreement.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here." The Goblin King replied.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Goblin King asked, his foul breath fanning across their faces, causing some of the Dwarrow's to gag. It smelt like rotting flesh and blood that has been curdling in the hot summers sun.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." One of the Goblins replied.

The Goblin King eyed the prisoners with wariness. " _Dwarves_."

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin replied nervous.

The Great Goblin eyed them once again; dwarves were known to carry many weapons. "Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

Bella closed her eyes tightly as she felt the goblins take her swords and only her swords from her as they shoved and screeched to do their masters bidding. Her ears twitching as she the sound of more metal clanged and crashed together, more than there should be.

Her eyes shot to Nori's back as she saw the candlestick in the Goblin Kings hands. "Made in Rivendell? Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" he exclaimed before tossing it over the side and into the depths below.

"Just a couple of keepsakes", Nori explained as he saw his brothers and Bella's displeased face.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King asked eyeing the group.

Thorin went to move to speak, stopping as both Bella and Óin still him and pushed him back. "Don't worry, lads – I'll handle this", Oin offered.

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!" The Goblin King demanded.

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys have flattened my trumpet." Óin explained as he held up the squished metal causing the Goblin King to sneer.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet! If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The Goblin King roared to his goblins while pointing to Ori and Kíli.

"WAIT!" Bilbo's voice cried out. Bella jerked and looked down before snapping her head up to the back of Bilbo's head. How on Arda did he escape from her hold?

The Goblin King leant forward and narrowed his eyes at the small being, poking him in his chest. "And what are you?"

Bilbo shuffled and stammered. "I am a hobbit… These dwarves are my escorts!"

Both Nori and Bella clenched their eyes tight at the stammered lie, a lie in which the Goblin King had seen through. Thorin moved then, calling out his own halt and drawing the Goblin Kings attention.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thráin, son of Thrór; King under the Mountain." The beast finished with a mock bow causing Thorin to clench his teeth and hold his anger at bay. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Thorin jerked his head up in disbelief. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin King laughed as he turned towards the messenger. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize. SIEZE THEM."

The Dwarrow's fought as the great goblin sung, their eyes flickering to the first torture device that was being carried in. Bilbo was now on the edge of the group with Fíli and Kíli trying to protect him from the goblins grabby hands.

A loud screech of fear rung through before the sound of cracking wood could be heard as the Goblin King jumped up onto the twisted throne and pointed to the sword, Orcrist to be precise. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

No one knew what happened next, they were fighting and then Bilbo was flung from the platform and disappeared into the depths below.

"BILBO!" The name tore from Bella's lips in a roar so loud that it caused the goblins and Dwarrow's both to pause and turn their eyes upon the figure in the middle of them all.

Both Dwalin and Nori both decided to back away and back away quick, pulling their brothers who were closest to her from harms reach as the Dam effectively lost it. Blades they had never seen before protruded from her wrists as her head flung up and her eyes _burned._

"YOU WILL ALL PAY!" She roared before charging just as a white blinding powerful light burst forth knocking everything and one but Bella to the ground. No, Bella didn't fall; she used the force as leverage to fling her towards the _beast_ that knocked her kin from the balcony.

The others shook their heads clear as the light faded, their eyes locking onto Gandalf. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

Bella snarled loudly as she used everything she could get her hands on and cleared a path from the platform down to the lower levels that rested behind the twisted throne. Everyone followed with awe as they watched Bella Berserker unleash her fury upon the goblins in her way; they made sure that none got to her in blind spots.

"QUICKLY!" Gandalf urged as he took over the lead, casting his eldest friend's daughter a sad look as he watched her rip out the goblins throat with her bare hands.

"Bella!" The sound of her name being called caused her head to snap around, her haze clearing as she saw Thorin near her struggling as he was overwhelmed by the goblins. She shook her head and charged, throwing a few blades into the goblin flesh and yanking them out as she passed.

"Cut the ropes!" She yelled or roared she did not know as she caught sight of swinging goblins and spun, slicing the rope near her.

Gandalf lead the company through the winding-maze like paths with haste as they fought their way out until coming to a skidding stop as they reached a dead end suspended above another. Fíli quickly cut the anchoring rope before kicking back a goblin.

"JUMP!" Thorin yelled as the platform swayed, pushing himself to the slightly lower section with a grunt. They ran and they fought their way through the winding path, leaving only dead bodies in their wake before skidding to a stop as the Goblin King crashed through the floor; stopping them.

 **"** You thought you could escape me?" It sneered, swinging the mace twice at Gandalf. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Bella didn't let him move beyond poking him in the eye with his staff as she pushed up, striking out with her reclaimed blades and slicing the beast's neck. "That!" She hissed out.

The goblin grasped his neck before collapsing, causing the bridge to shake and rumble under their feet. Once again the company found themselves falling, Thorin pulled Bella to his side as he grasped onto Dwalin who held onto the post as they fell.

Everyone screamed as their platform fell down the seemingly never-ending chasm, destroying more bridges in their wake before coming to a sudden stop with a groan. Gandalf jumped up from the debris and yanked Bella from the pile with ease before helping the others.

Bofur propped himself up and laughed. "Well that could have been worse."

Bella laughed as the body of the goblin king fell down upon them, causing the company as a whole to groan and curse. "Really, you shouldn't have said those words."

It was Kíli who noticed the swarm of goblins rushing down the cavern and soon they were running but Bella stayed at the back of the pack in hopes that she could hear Bilbo. Her heart twisted as the scene replayed over and over in her mind, the way his face paled and eyes popped as he fell.

The dwarves quickly rushed towards where the stone lead them, a slight golden hue of the sun reflecting on the walls. Relief flooded many and when they rushed past a certain spot Bella stopped, urging Gandalf to go before making a quick left, the faint sound of Bilbo's footsteps and screeches.

"BILBO!" She yelled as she saw Bilbo fighting off a creature and she struck, her dagger flying and imbedding into the creatures chest quickly. "You're okay, hurry we must hurry!"

Bilbo sighed in relief as Bella came into view before shouting as she practically hauled him up and onto her shoulder before running through the cavern, her sword slicing out onto the few goblins that made it to them and out into the sun.

Their names being called upon on the wind by the others reach their ears.

"We're okay!" Bella shouted as she came into view of the company, many rushing towards them to help her.

"Are you alright Laddie? Can'ye walk?" Óin demanded as Bella placed Bilbo down on his feet.

The hobbit huffed. "Of course I am alright! Bella wouldn't let me run; she carried me like a naughty faunt all the way here."

"Because hobbits cannot run! You know this, I know this and half the bloody men from Bree know this!" Bella shouted exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air.

"BUT WE CAN! We have the runners in the shire!" Bilbo tried to defend, causing her to laugh.

"Ah, but they are _Brandybucks and Tooks,_ you inherited Bungo's feet." She pointed out with a laugh, this time it was Bilbo's turn to throw his hands up in the air exasperated.

Howls and snarls of wargs filled the air causing fear to strike in each heart as they glanced up the hill they had come down from in horror.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin muttered bitterly.

Gandalf looked down with wide eyes. "…and into the fire. RUN!"

The company ran, Bella even hoisting a few Dwarrow to their feet as the fell earning shocked looks as she practically tossed them a few feet forward as she did so, including Bombur of all Dwarrow and she had done it without batting an eye or even struggling to do so.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb!" Gandalf yelled before swinging up into the tree behind him.

Blades slipped past Bella's fingertips as she let some of her more jagged daggers go, letting them accompany the mattock Bifur had thrown as well before jerking Bilbo's sword from the dead Warg and throwing him up into the tree with Bofur before swinging up into the other one.

The wargs came and with it so did their leader, one a face that caused Bella to clench her eyes shut and the others to stare on in horror, fear and confusion. Thorin stared in fear and disbelief at the creature before him, a creature he had thought dead long ago. "Azog?!"

Bella threw the last of her jagged knives to the wargs as they rushed towards the tree. Her foot connected with a snout of one as it jumped up the branches to get them, laughing as it yelped and cracked the branches on the way down.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" She heard Dwalin yell as the tree began to sway and tip over, her body flinching at the muffled cry of the tree as she swung from her branch to Nori's awaiting arms.

"Gandalf!" She yelled as her eyes connected to the cliff edge.

"No!" Nori hissed, gripping her closer to him as he saw her turn and begin to let go of the trees. "You'll die."

Bella cast the thief a look before nodding, cursing as the tree began to buckle and sway with the added weight and abuse the wargs were giving. In a blink of an eye she was next to Thorin in the last standing tree on the cliff edge.

"Fíli! Bella!" Jerking up at her name she caught the flaming pinecone and grinned.

"Bilbo! Conkers!" She cheered out before pegging the flaming pinecone, watching it as it smacked into the side of a Warg.

Bilbo cast a look at Bella a bland look as he lit his own pine cone with Fíli's one. "It's a bit different then conkers but I agree!" He yelled back before tossing the pinecone, unfortunately his fell short but it caught the shrubbery to the side on fire.

The next few moments were of terror and soon Bella along with the company found themselves draped over a cracking tree limb and dangling over a very, very long drop.

Thorin could feel the heat of the flames, hear the cries of his kin but it all died away as he stared at the _filth_ that killed his grandfather. Fury fuelled his actions and in a blink of an eye Thorin found himself charging towards the Defiler.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Thorin charge stupidly headfirst into battle without backup, it is now she saw what Dwalin meant.

A cry of pain pierced through her thoughts and it was in that very moment as she saw the white Warg bite down upon him that the colours of the world faded away into reds. _Ukrad… Greatest Heart…_

A scream so frightening, so full of anger and pain filled the air causing the Company to shiver at the intensity of it. Their eyes snapped to the hunched form of Bella as she stalked forward. They watched as she flicked her wrists sending a cascade of metal - _whips_ they didn't know she even carried – to the ground.

The Orcs and Wargs didn't stand a chance as she spun and flicked out her weapons, the blades slicing through armour, flesh and fur with ease. A series of threats spewed constantly from her lips in chunks of elvish and Khuzdul but the Dwarrow could not understand the words she spoke as she lashed out at Azog.

She could hear screeches and smell the scent of ash and death as her body moved, protecting her greatest heart as he lay wounded.

Thorin glanced up with a gasp as pain wracked through him to see his One slaying the beasts, her hood down and hair flying as she twirled. She looked like a goddess with the orange glow of flames around her. He could hear her roar out Azog's name as she slayed his beast. His eyes caught a glimpse of blue and what once was an orc was now Bilbo making sure nothing got to him, he would have to thank them both.

 **(** ** _Kill them!)_** The Pale Orc snarled as he was thrown from his now dead beast.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Bella roared in fury as she charged, faintly noticing that she had backup.

Azog snarled and swung his mace, growing angrier with each miss he made and cut received from the dwarf filth. He killed any that came near it as the kill was _his_ as the scum killed his mount. They fought, each snarling as they circled around the dead Warg. Metal clashed on metal, except when the eagles came, Azog jerked his head up in fear before screaming out in pain as Bella grasped his clawed hand and kicked; ripping it from his stump with a vicious cry. A trophy for the king.

She spun on her heel, swooping up her Mate's fallen shield as the eagle lifted him off the ground and braced herself for the oncoming attack. The mace smashed into the wood with force as Azog snarled in rage and pain. She prepared herself for another blow before smirking at the Pale Orc before spinning and taking a leaping jump off the cliff and catching the eagles' claws before dropping onto another.

"Thorin!" Fíli yelled, causing her eyes to lock onto Thorin's unconscious form; her heart beating rapidly as she prayed to her maker for him to live.

The night turned to day and soon enough the Great Eagles of Manwë circled around the Carrock, Bella watched as Gandalf rushed towards Thorin while the others raced towards them the second their feet touched the ground. Even Bella's feet carried her towards Thorin, standing between Dori and Dwalin, her eyes flicking between him and Bilbo.

"Bella? The halfling?" Thorin asked, remembering the last few glimpses before darkness.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. "It's all right. Bilbo is here as is Bella. They're quiet safe."

Dwalin and Kili quickly helped up Thorin as he struggled to get up, jerking their hands back as he shoved them off before advancing on the Hobbit who stood a bit away nervously. Thorin had judged him worse than anything, even by knowing the fact that his One was now _kin_ to him. A jealousy or maybe envy that she was more open with the burglar than him.

 **"** You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" he roared, pointing at the hobbit.

Bella jerked forward pulling Dori, Dwalin and Glóin with her as she went to stand up for Bilbo; shocking the others. They didn't know she was strong, well they saw her toss back five goblins with a strike of an arm but now, now some of them wondered who would be stronger… Dori or Bella.

Bilbo flinched and cowered away slightly before finding himself in the kings embraced, thoroughly surprised. "I have never been so wrong in my life, I am sorry I doubted you."

The company cheered as they watched Thorin hug their hobbit, a mighty praise indeed as their majestic king did not hug. Bella smiled softly, the anger disappearing in a blink of an eye as she watched them, warmth filling her heart as she heard him apologise.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." The company laughed as Bilbo replied, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Thorin simply shook his head and turned to find his One, frowning as she stood just at the back of the company; exhaustion clear in her eyes. The others turned to see what their king was looking at and moved away, revealing Bella in all her bloody glory, a shield in one hand and a clawed metal in the other.

"What… Is that what I think it is?" Thorin asked as he came to a stop a foot away, blinking down at the claw.

"Azog's claw then yes." She chuckled. "A gift."

Everyone stared amazed as they watched the Dam hand over Azog's clawed hand, the one that he had replaced when Thorin cut off his arm. How… How did she even get that?

"How did you get that lass?" Dwalin asked stunned.

Bella shrugged. "I ripped it out, how else?"

"Why?" Thorin asked confused as he stared at it.

"He hurt you, so I hurt him. Killed his mount too, but this I thought you'd like back." She explained, holding up the shield with her free hand. She had clasped it to her arm as the eagles flew once she secured the whips to her arms once more.

The sound of an eagles caw caused everyone to glance up, watching as the majestic creatures soared around them and back towards the Misty Mountains.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked as saw an outline of a single, solitary mountain in the distance.

Both Bella and Thorin turned and followed his gaze, catching the attention of the company. His feet moved without thought to the edge of the rock his breath catching as he took in the view before him. There in the distance was Erebor, the tall peak stark against the pale blue sky of the rising sun.

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf supplied, his eyes twinkling as he watched the company.

"Our home." Thorin breathed, watching the colour lighten over the mountain. They were almost home.

 **Author Note: And that is the end of The Unexpected Journey scenes! Next up Beorn! Love that skin-changer!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter X

**Title:** Braveheart  
 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella  
 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin. _Bold Italics_ is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The Company stood in a few more minutes of silence admiring the view till the sound of metal clacking reached their ears and turned to see Lady Bella flop down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing short and even.

"Bella!" Bilbo shouted, rushing to her side. "Are you hurt? What is the matter? Óin!"

Bella waved off her brother, her kin. "All is well Bilbo; I am merely tired is all. I used too much energy fighting, all will be well soon."

The company remembered the cry, the utter fury and some even remembered the burning flames in the Dam's eyes as she stalked towards the Pale Orc filth. It was something they had never seen before, but they all had seen the one they called Berserker, the name the men gave her that night many moons ago.

"Where are the whips? Where did they come from?" Kíli asked, more like demanded causing Bella to blink up at the dark haired prince.

"When we're safe I'll show you." She replied before getting back to her feet with a groan. "We need to get down and make our way; the Wargs will catch up with us soon."

"I happen to agree, we're injured and it'll take a while to get down. The pack will catch up to us in a day or two." Dwalin informed his king while he helped steady Bella, laughing as she just glared. "But I agree with Kíli, where in Mahal's forge did those whips come from?"

The snort that came out of Bella was anything but ladylike. "I'll show you when we reach a safe place, for now we need to move Dwal."

Bella quickly removed the shield from her arm and strapped it to Bilbo's bag before hoisting it over her shoulder, holding out her hand for Bilbo to take it as she saw the steep drop in each step. _Seriously, could Beorn not make smaller steps?_

"Bella?" Bilbo asked with a confused frown, looking between her open waiting hand and her face.

"Bilbo, it's a steep drop on each step, we're all going to need help down even Gandalf." She huffed, waving her hand down to the steps and rolling her eyes as the others began to curse. Frankly Bella was tired and hungry, she wanted to sleep and eat, and the only way to do that was to get off this god forsaken rock.

"WOAH!" Glóin cried out as he found himself hoisted off his feet and down a step, his eyes wide as he looked up at Bella. "Lass!"

"Quiet, help the next person down!" She huffed over her shoulder before dragging each and every one over. Each member bar Bilbo giving Gandalf a glare as he coughed to hide his laughter and between Dori and Bella they were able to get down the Carrock just after the sun reached mid peak.

"I will look ahead, keep an eye on them Bella." Gandalf whispers to her before disappearing into the trees. A huff escaped her lips as she stared in the direction she knew Gandalf disappeared to, she had travelled many times through Mirkwood, Beorn's halls and pass the Carrock down to Lothlórien and Rohan.

"Where did that barmy wizard get to now?" Nori asked her as he came to a stop at her side, Dwalin on the other.

"Scouting ahead, we must head North East. If we go South we will reach the Old Ford and Rhosgobel but the roads are no longer safe nor is it through the forest." She explained causing all to draw short.

"You've been through Mirkwood recently?" Thorin asked slowly.

"Aye, dangerous. I saw the Lonely Mountain but not close, it was… Bilbo, when did I go to the Iron Hills?" She asked him, her eyes snapping to the youngest middle-aged hobbit amongst them.

"I'd say about three years ago, you were gone for a year in return it was the longest you had been away from the shire." Bilbo replied as he tried to catch his breath and not groan as his legs burned.

"Aye, Niama had a babe and named her Bella. Said I had to be there to greet my namesake or she'd send all of Dain's army to drag me kicking and screaming. I got held up in the forest though on the way back, bloody **_Khurb-takhrabmî zars-tamanâl. (Horse-riding tree-dweller)"_** Bilbo didn't know what she said but he could tell that whatever it was shocked the company.

"But, but I thought you were elf-friend Bella?" Ori asked a slight blush on his cheeks.

Bella levelled a flat look at the young scribe. "Of course I am Ori, but I am friends to only those in Laurelindórenan, Lindon and Imladris. I am no friend of the Mirkwood Elves."

"So how far have you travelled then?" Kíli asked curious as they began to make their way towards the river.

"Far I have seen the peaks of **_Mahal-kuk-khizdîn_** , to the far east peaks of **_Kheled-dûm_** and down to the yellow mountains." She explained causing many Dwarrow to inhale and stumble.

" ** _BY YOURSELF?"_** This was of course from the mouths of Nori, Dwalin and Thorin.

Bilbo frowned and turned to look at Fíli as the four began to argue. "What are they arguing about?"

" ** _Kheled-dûm_** is the Red Mountains to the east, not many go there and none go to the yellow mountains. It is a dangerous place in general down the south, only cutthroats live and breathe there." Fíli explained never taking his eyes off of the scene before him.

"It is especially dangerous for Dwarrowdam's." Glóin harrumphed.

 _"YOU WERE A CHILD!"_ Now this caught everyone's attention, as Nori did not yell it in Khuzdul but Westron. "Fifty, you went to the yellow mountains when you were fifty." He moaned.

"Yes and you stole those vambraces off me in **_Ibrizbuzru_ ** mind you." She pointed out, "and you are not much older than I."

"NORI!" Dori yelled in horror as the story his brother had told him leaving Rivendell came back to mind.

Nori groaned louder and glared at the dam. " ** _Me asnân tada Mahal duhû kansu tah." (You are proof that Mahal has a sense of humour)_**

The others gasped while Bella just smirked **. " _Me dubul ma samnirmî kasab du zantulbasn bintablagi." (You are so simple you couldn't sell a pie to a starving hobbit.)_**

Bifur was the first one to double over in laughter as Nori spluttered and just stared at the Dam as his brother began to yank his ear and lecture him. The others soon followed while Bella began to explain why the company was laughing to Bilbo.

"You poor sod." Bilbo sighed with a shake of his head before dropping to his knees and scrubbing his hands and face clean.

"I'm sorry to say this but we need to keep moving." Bella hissed, her hand gripped tight on the handle of her blade, ears twitching at the sound of oncoming beasts. "NOW! RUN!"

Bilbo jerked his head up, he too able to hear the noise and didn't hesitate to run in the direction Bella had pointed in once she practically tossed him over the small riverbed to the other side. Thank Yavanna that he had learnt how to land after a throw when Bella had begun to demonstrate her strength in the shire but participating in the games. He, Hamfast and Renegold before she was pregnant were the ones who could land on their feet without toppling over.

"Both of you and I need to stick together." Bella stated as she jerked both Nori and Dori close to her once they got across the river. "Bofur, Ori, take care of the hobbit!"

"Us?" Dori asked as they weaved in and out of the trees.

"If worse comes to worse we can throw Nori up, with his darts he can easily get them, or you could throw me. Either or, just keep moving!" She shouted as she leapt over a large boulder and nearly landing on Bifur who ran around it.

 _" **Sorry Bifur!"**_ The Ur Cousin simply waved it off as he moved closer to his cousins.

They ran through rivers, rocks and up the mountains until they crashed into Gandalf, sending all of them scattering to the ground. "Gandalf!" Kíli cheered.

"Where have you been?" Thorin asked as Dwalin and Balin helped him to his feet.

"I was scouting ahead." Was all he supplied causing many of the elder Dwarrow to frown.

"Bilbo, go back up the path and see how far away the pack is." Thorin ordered waving off Dwalin as he grasped his ribs in pain.

Bella and Bilbo cast each other a look, the former giving the hobbit a nod. "I'll keep an ear out, be quick." She whispered to him.

He quickly made his way up the mountain path that they had just fled down from. His keen eyes locked on the pack of orcs and wargs before ducking so they wouldn't see him. A snarl caused Bilbo to snap his eyes to the left and felt his heart jump to his throat. There before him stood a great black bear, bigger than he had ever seen, looking out over the distance.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked as he and Dwalin made it to the path.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." He tried to explain, puffing as he tried to regain his breath and still his beating heart.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, pressing the matter as he saw the fear on the hobbit's face.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Bilbo gasped out.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf asked loudly, causing Bilbo to spin and look up at him, annoyance clear on his face.

"No, that's not it." He gasped out with a frown, groaning as Gandalf simply smiled and looked at the others.

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material." Gandalf praised while the others agreed and laughed.

"SHUT IT!" Bella snarled causing the Dwarrow to become silent and turn to face the angry dam. "Bilbo is trying to speak and you will not let him!"

"Thank you Bella, I was _trying_ to tell you there is _something else_ out there." He snapped with a little huff, _dwarves._

Gandalf frowned concerned, his eyes trying to take in the surroundings. "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Bilbo spun opening and closing his mouth a few times. "Y—yes. But bigger, much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked watching as Gandalf turned away. "I say we double back."

"And risk the orcs catching up to us? No." Thorin snapped worried.

"There is a house…" Gandalf trailed off before looking at the others. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

Bella eyed the wizard with a frown, yes she knew he was taking them to Beorn's place but he was barely tolerant with her being there for a day let alone a whole company of Dwarrow. Thorin seeing his One's displeasure stared at the wizard. "Are the friend or foe?"

Gandalf stammers for a second. "Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

The Dwarrow shuffled and muttered in dismay at the news. "What choice do we have?" Thorin utters just as a roar echoes the plain causing all to jump.

"None."

 **XX**

"Anyone else tired of running?" Bella asked in a huff, her hand clutching her ribs as they took a quick second break to catch their breath. Bilbo was at her side in an instant with a worried frown upon his face. "I'm fine Bilbo, it hurts little."

"Hurts? Are you hurt lass?" Óin yelled, drawing the attention to all of them.

"Nay, it's an old wound hurts now when I run too long." She explains, and it was the truth. She was helping with the farmers of The Shire and the bloody pony bucked her and she landed on the fence hard enough to crack a rib and for it to pierce through her skin. Not a fun day. "We need to keep going, we're almost there."

A mighty roar echoed the forest, causing fear to strike in the hearts of the company.

"This way, quickly!" Gandalf urged, pointing to the spot where the trees thinned out.

"Bombur, come on!" Bofur yells, snatching the front of his brother's tunic and yanking him to run.

As they exit the forest and into the bright sun, Bella could see the Beorn's home and the large hedge that kept the animals inside safe. She had been there once and only once, she had passed near his home of course but only once was she allowed inside the hedge wall.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf yells.

"Bilbo!" Her head whipped around at the panicked cry from Ori to see him stumble. Bella dug her feet in the ground as Bombur ran past her and Nori before being shoved to run once more as Glóin picked up Bilbo and kept moving.

"HURRY!" Thorin snarled as Bombur threw his whole weight into the door before falling back. Kíli and Bofur were next followed by Nori and Dwalin, each one throwing their weight to open the door but it still would not budge.

Gandalf and Bella spun around their eyes widening as the bear broke through the trees and came barrelling towards them snarling. "THE LOCK!" Bella roared as she shoved those at the back away from the garden gate.

Thorin rushed forward and unlatched the lock, how they missed it, he will never know and everyone piled in before quickly turning around and trying to close the door, all the while avoiding the snapping teeth of the great vicious bear.

Bella practically collapsed with exhaustion as the doors slammed shut. That was close, they all nearly gotten eaten by the skin-changer. Though she met Beorn once, trading a story for food as she travelled - well escaped - from Mirkwood.

"Show me!" Kili demanded, whirling around to face the dwarrowdam.

Bella raised her brows. "Show you what may I ask?"

"You said that when we were safe, you'd show us your weapons." Kili replied quickly, trying not to shift under the intense gaze.

"Aye lass! We all have a bet going since you went head to head against Azog and well the goblins. Where did those whips come from?" Glóin explained slash asked.

Bella raised her brows in amusement as she saw their curious faces, even the king. "What did you bet?" She asked Dwalin.

Dwalin snorted, "That you had more than Fili. I'm not stupid, unlike the rest. Bilbo and Nori even bet more."

Bella shot Bilbo a look as Fili began to pull out his weapons, laying all eleven on the table for her to see and raised his brows in challenge.

"Well, that's disappointing." She hummed before standing, a groan leaving her lips at the pain in her back. She hated running, hated long distance even more with a passion and carrying all these bloody weapons was the same.

She shuffled her scarf so it covered her head and ears along with her mouth still before lowering her hood. The others sagged disappointed at the fact she still wouldn't allow them to see her face, Thorin most of all who had caught sight of her dark hair in Rivendell and again when fighting Azog.

"What are you doing lass?" Óin asked as he watched her unlace her vambraces.

"They're weapons, both of them." She explained as her fingers paused and flicked out the blades, smirking at their wide eyes.

She quickly laid them down before reaching behind her and removing her swords and the two sharp narrow blades in her hair before moving on. When she removed the daggers from her boots she stopped and eyed the others, a smirk on their faces as they saw ten weapons.

"Oh well look at that, you owe us money you three." Bofur stated loudly, spurring the others on.

"Show them the rest; you haven't laid the whips out yet!" Nori exclaimed, halting the conversation.

"Oh, that's right." She chuckled, sending the hope of the others running. The laugh was rough and mischievous.

They watched as she removed her cloak for the first time in the company's view, their eyes locking onto her torso with bugged eyes. This caused Bella to snort; she knew they weren't staring at her chest, no their eyes were locked onto her arms where her whips rested and onto the fourteen blades at her hips. She of course had more but they were lost to the wargs on the cliff.

"Mahal bless me." Someone uttered shocked causing Bella to laugh.

With a flick of her wrists the whips unfurled from her arms with ease and she carefully placed them next to her swords before smirking.

"The rest Bella." Bilbo stated as he recalled the vertebrae of daggers on her back.

Fili's eyes widened as he whipped his head back and forth between the two, "are you telling me she has _more?"_

"I have six on each thigh Master Fili and well... These." She finished while turning around to show them her back.

The silence lasted for two beats before the Dwarrow's around her erupted into cursing and shouting in disbelief. She just simply turned around and raised her brows at Gandalf as he caught a money bag; he simply shrugged and smirked before going back to his pipe.

"Did you make all of them?" Fili asked as he fingered the different patterns and shapes. He honestly couldn't believe how much weapons the dwarrowdam was carrying.

"These are my mother's." She explained, fingering the needle like daggers she pulled from her hair before pulling two long daggers from her thighs. "These were my father's. My mother made them for him as a courting gift."

She hoped they didn't recognise the slightly off-key elven shape and style on it. They still didn't know about her heritage besides Nori, the bastard followed her when she went to see her uncle and get him to fix her braids. Though she knew the thief wouldn't tell because honestly, who would want to suffer castration and shaving or well, the elves wrath.

"They're beautiful, I've never seen blades like the ones you have and make. I've never even owned a finer pair; these ones were my father's." Fili explained, fingering the twin daggers that always rested at his elbows.

"What _is_ that?" Ori asked Gandalf as another roar echoed the night.

"That Ori is our host." Bella sighed out as she began to put her blades away once more. "And he is not going to be pleased come morn."

"What do you mean? You know our host?" Thorin demanded.

Bella sighed as she laced her vambracers once more and looked up at Thorin through her lashes. "He does not like Dwarrow, this is my second time in his home but I have met him plenty of times on my way to and from places. He tolerates me at best, he will hate you all."

Each and every member of the company turned and simply glared at the spluttering Wizard.

* * *

 **Author Note: Well here you go! Another chapter! Are you guys loving it? Hating it?**

 ** _Khurb-takhrabmî zars-tamanâl. - Horse-riding tree-dweller_**

 ** _Mahal-kuk-khizdîn – Dwarf-place where the Creator shaped ore (Grey Mountain settlement - often erroneously written as Mahalkukhizdín)_**

 ** _Kheled-dûm – "The Glass Halls", capitol of the Ironfists in the Red Mountains._**

 **Ibrizbuzru – also known as Haradwaith, was the name of the immense realm south of Gondor and Mordor. The Men of Harad were called Southrons or Haradrim ("South-multitude"). The worst part of Harad lies between the sea of Umbar to its west and Khand northeast and was divided into two main provinces.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

The next morning Bilbo woke to the sound of the company arguing and warmth, when he opened his eyes finally he found himself curled into Bella who was glaring at the group before them and puffing on her own pipe. His brows shot up at that, it wasn't often that Bella smoked, she only did so when she was highly annoyed or stressed.

"What are they arguing about?" He asked her, causing her to snap her eyes down and wordlessly offer her pipe for him.

"How to approach Beorn. Some wish to run, others wish to fight and Gandalf had the gall to tell me he was taking you out to meet the shifter." She murmured softly to him. That didn't sit well with him at all and he was glad that Bella didn't allow this.

"What's your plan?" He asked, blinking at the glint in her eyes as she gave him a look.

"I'll go meet him, Gandalf doesn't know Beorn and vise versa, but Beorn knows me. Do you wish to stay or come with me?" She asked, still not above a whisper.

Bilbo stood, he trusted her more than Gandalf and she asked not assumed. "I'll go with you, but how will we get past them?"

"The back door Bilbo." The amusement was evident in her tone as she stood and gestured to the door at her right. Bilbo looked to the door and then back to Bella before sighing exasperated, earning a huff of a laugh in return.

Bofur blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again to make sure he was seeing the view before him correctly. When it did not change and it registered that Lady Bella and Bilbo were actually outside and making their way to the giant, did he curse.

"What? What is it?" Balin asked as the minor cursed again, still looking out the window.

"Lady Bella and Bilbo." Bofur grunted out causing the company to inhale sharply and snap their eyes to where they saw her and the Halfling last, only seeing empty space.

Bella sighed as she heard the crash and groans from inside before coming to a stop and lowering her hood. "Greetings again, Mister Beorn."

When the large giant swung around, the axe still grasped tightly in his hand, Bilbo hid behind his friend. He easily came up to the giant's knee or just under.

"Little Warrior, I did not think I'd see you for some time. Troubles with the elves again, do you need aid?" Beorn asked in a rough growl, his eyes snapping around the surroundings.

Bella bowed her head. "No Mister Beorn, goblins and orcs this time. My company and I were chased from the Carrock to your lands, I did not mean to intrude in your home and I made sure that the animals were well tended to and not harmed by my Dwarrow."

The growl that left Beorn's lips was frightening and angry, causing Bilbo to squeak and grasp Bella's cloak tightly, only to find himself standing at her side.

"Who is his little Bunny?" Beorn asked and Bilbo opened his mouth to inform him he was _not_ a bunny but a hobbit, only to stop at Bella's nudge.

"This is Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire. He is the son of the woman I told you about." She explained. "He's a part of my company."

Beorn hummed and sniffed the air, there were indeed more dwarves here. "I will hear your tale Little Warrior and then I shall ask my friends of your word. Come."

Bella smiled wide and bowed her head before raising her hood once more. "Thank you Mister Beorn, it is much appreciated.

 **XX**

Bilbo was frustrated; it had been months since he had left the Shire with the company and it now comes to the realisation that his hair is impossibly long and bothersome. No respectable hobbit of his age would have their hair this long except the lasses, as custom.

With a frown and another movement of dragging his fingers through his curls he knew it had to be cut. Thus asking either Gandalf or Bella to cut it for him, but he knew there were no shears and the only thing useful would be one of the blades Bella carried.

"What's the matter Bilbo?" Bofur asked as he slung an arm around the hobbit and led him outside to the others. It was their second day to Beorn's and they decided to thankfully relax before continuing.

"Oh, just looking for Bella." He stated simply causing the miner to chuckle and lead him towards where she and Dwalin were sparing. The others were gathered around cheering and placing bets on who would win, so far only a handful were on Bella.

"Give up Dwal!" She laughed as she spun around him, using her foot to kick him off balance.

Dwalin roared and spun around, his axes swinging in an arc causing her to laugh as she ducked and twirled out of reach once again and jerked, her sword coming up and pressing against his throat. Dwalin froze in surprise, his body stiffening before going lax as he chuckled.

"Still good as always Lass." He chuckled bowing his head in respect.

Bella smirked before her eyes darted to Bilbo, a frown pulling at her brows as she saw him shift from foot to foot. "Is something the matter Bilbo? I heard you tell Bofur you were looking for me, has something happened? Do I need to hurt someone?"

"I need you to cut my hair." He blurted out causing her body to relax, while the company turned to stare at him in horror.

"Cut your hair?" Ori whispered horrified.

Fíli spluttered! "But you did no dishonour to us!"

"Lady Bella, tell him you don't need to cut his hair! Tell him that he didn't dishonour you!" Kíli yelled pale while the others shouted up around them.

Bella clenched her eyes shut and ignored them and took up a seat on the ground, gesturing for Bilbo to sit before her as she pulled out one of her sharper knives. The Dwarrow's went silent as they watched in horror, their eyes flickering back and forth between the Dam and the hobbit in shock.

They could clearly remember that he hadn't done anything bad to earn the dishonour of having his hair cut by the lass or for her to shame him. They were friends; in fact she treated him much like a mother would a child or an older sibling to their younger.

She sighed as she cut the first strand, her chest aching as she watched the ringlet fall. It went against her very being to do this but she knew that long hair on a hobbit male was not respectable or practicable and she knew how much Bilbo cherished and worked hard to keep that up, she also knew he wouldn't allow it to be braided.

"Have I done something wrong?" Bilbo asked as he felt a soft tug and heard the soft snick of the blade cutting his hair.

"To them yes, to me I understand. Hair to them – _to us_ – is viewed…" She trailed off struggling to find the words. "We view hair and beard's the same as hobbits view the tuft on their feet."

Bilbo blinked and then frowned. "So, you cutting my hair…?"

"Yes, is the equivalent as someone cutting the tuft off your feet. I do this because you are my friend Bilbo and I know your ways, I do this even though it means you have shamed me or dishonoured us in some way." She sighed before quickly finishing off the rest of it, running her hand through the now short curls. Bilbo turned and stared at his friend in horror as he realised what she was saying, as he saw the pain and guilt upon her face as she fingered the loose curls on the ground and gathered them into her hand.

"But you haven't! I'm sorry!" He blurted out causing her to smile at him – even though he couldn't see it – and stand, helping him to his feet while he ignored the others.

"I do this because I know it is frowned upon in your culture for a man to have long hair." She winced as she realised how lacking she had been before reaching under her hooded scarf and pulling out one simple braid, just a standard braid and before anyone can blink she drew up her blade with a wince and handed him her braid.

"But I offer you this for dishonouring you Master Bilbo, I know your customs and I noticed the day we left Rivendell how long it had become. Now if you'll excuse me." She sighed before pivoting on her foot and stalking further out into the field and into the large trees towards the beehives.

The company stared at the long rich brown, gold and black tinted braid that hung loosely in the hobbit's hand.

"What— what does it mean when?" He asked in a stammer, holding up the braid in shock.

Dwalin sighed and stepped forward, "when one cuts a beard or braid, it means they well– she offered it as a sign she had done you dishonour as she claimed. That bead is just a simple bead but one that will let others know she is in your service until you forgive her…" he trailed off.

Bilbo stared at the innocent looking braid in horror, jerking his arm out and away from his body.

"NO! Don't drop it!" Nori stammered out in horror as he saw the hobbit's fingers begin to unfurl. "It means you will never forgive her and that she has shamed you beyond measures. Hold it and in a day or so give it back!"

Balin seeing the struggle with the Halfling sighed sadly. "Lad, a dwarf's hair is their pride and honour. To cut off one's beard or shave them is a sign of punishment. When one does it themselves it is for Mourning or in this case, a sense of dishonour. You asked Lady Bella to cut your hair, something we all— it's not something Dwarrow can do lad, but that braid signifies her shame in forgetting your traditions. Even more so since she claimed you as kin."

"I didn't… I didn't know…" Bilbo stammered out, his face paling.

"Aye lad, we know this. She knows this and you truly must care for her and trust her to allow her to do that." Glóin piped up this time, stroking his own beard.

"Of course I do, many more hobbits in The Shire would have died from Orcs and Wolves in the Fell Winter if it weren't for Bella. It was her first winter there and…" He abruptly finished, his eyes pained as his hands clenched around the braid. "If it weren't for her, more children and families would have died from the Orcs, Wolves and Sickness. She killed all she could and saved those she could but it wasn't enough in her eyes. It's why she stayed; it's why she's protective of me because she saved me…"

Everyone stood in silence as they glanced at Bilbo who turned his head and stared at Bella who was sitting in the middle of one of the flower patches with the bee's flying around her.

"I lost my parents, my father was sick and my mother tried the best she could to save him but it wasn't enough. She left to get medicine and the wolves had gotten to her, I heard her scream… I–I rushed out into the snow to find my mother, but Bella stopped me— her eyes sad and covered in blood. She brought me home, killing the wolves that had followed us and helped me mourn… My mother and Bella were friends, beyond Renegold and Charlie, my mother was one of the first to accept her. Bella feels guilt that she could not save my mother and because of that my father gave up. It is that reason I trust her." He sighed, running his free hand through his now short hair.

"When was this lad?" Óin asked softly.

"Twenty years ago, it was the year before my coming of age." Bilbo replied. "She leaves now and then to do her work but returns to The Shire; she thinks she failed me... us."

Thorin frowned and made his way over to Bella, watching as her back stiffened before relaxing as he stopped by her side.

"Bilbo told us about the Fell Winter…" Thorin explained once he sat down.

"I failed that winter, many families lost children." She explained blankly.

"You saved many, Bilbo told us that…" He trailed off, jerking his head back slightly as she cast him a furious glare.

"I failed Thorin, I was just right there when Belladonna was attacked and I failed to save her… I saw six children being ripped apart by orc and wolves before my eyes and I could not save them. I failed, so I stayed in the Shire… It is another reason I do not live with my fellow Dwarrow's for I do not feel as if I deserve to be among them… they were mere fauntlings, I knew two of them, they were only ten…" She choked out before burying her head into her hands.

Thorin hesitated for a second before risking the possibility of being stabbed and pulled her into his lap, hugging her close. "It is not your fault **_Mizim_**." He explained, daring to call her Jewel. He had yet to tell her of his affections, that she was his One.

"This is not the first time when you have called me Jewel or even other terms of endearment." Bella whispered softly, causing Thorin to stiffen.

"Yes, that is true." He explained softly in return, letting her pull back and sit before him instead of in his lap.

"I have loved once, he was not my One but I had loved him. He was a Man, his name was Edward." She explained softly causing Thorin to tense. "We were courting and planned to wed, but he was not an honest man. He had already married to a beautiful woman name Tanya and had a child on the way, I was broken."

"That's…" Thorin trailed off angrily causing her to sigh.

"It happened not long before I got to the Shire; he lived in one of the villages by the sea. But you needed to know the reason why I am wary on most things." She explained and it was the truth. If Thorin wanted some form of courting with her then he needed to know that she had been hurt in the past.

"What happened to him?" he asked as he swallowed back his rage.

"He's dead; he died of old age not long ago." She explained with a shrug.

They sat in silence until the sun began to set, questions on both their minds. "What am I to you?" She asked. She had figured out on the cliffs after the disaster in the mountain that he was her One and Chosen, how could she deny it any further? When that rage settled over her was not like anything she had felt before as she saw Thorin being used as a chew toy by a Warg.

But she also knew that there was a possibility she was not his One, it was rare for it to happen but it had happened and it was a fear that all Dwarrow seemed to have.

Thorin took a deep breath and looked at her. "You are my One."

Her heart soared and clenched at the same time. She was beyond happy to know she was his One but dread pooled in her at the thought of having to tell him her true heritage.

"Is there anything that will make you hate me?" She asked slowly, watching as his eyes popped open in disbelief.

"No of course not!" He spluttered out.

"Even if I was an elf?" She asked once again causing him to laugh; only that laugh did not last long as he saw the seriousness upon her face.

"No, not even then." He replied though he wasn't sure if the words came out true.

Bella eyed him seriously with a critical eye before taking a deep breath and raising her hands to lower her hood. She did so silently, watching as Thorin followed her movement with a furrowed brow. Yes she had shown him her ear once but that was the damaged one and she had never shown him her face.

He watched confused as she let the hood fall back before beginning to unwrap her scarf from her face causing his heart to quicken. She was going to show him what she really looked like. With a few hesitant movements Bella finally pulled away the scarf and closed her eyes as Thorin took in her features.

He was stunned, utterly breathless as he took in her face, the way her cheeks set with a slight flush giving them a rosy colour and the way the wind picked up the loose strands of her braids. But what caught his attention was her bare face. There was no whisker or beard that gave any indication she was a dwarf at all and for a second he worried that she had shaven it off but no, there was no sign of even stubble.

It was then that when she ducked her head that her hair fell forward, revealing the tip of a pointed ear.

"…you're an elf? But I thought your mother was a Dwarf?" He asked in disbelief causing her to go rigged and nodded before shaking her head.

"My mother was a Dwarf, yes… but my father was not." She explained slowly, still clenching her eyes shut and waiting for the anger, the hate.

"Your mother's One was an Elf?" He asked again, just to clarify.

"Yes."

He couldn't wrap his mind around it, he wanted to be angry at her, to hate her but he just couldn't. "He was from Rivendell?"

"Yes." She sighed. "He was."

"The elf you stayed close to?" He asked, he had to ask because he found himself jealous of that elf when they were there and even more so when Bella had told stories of him during their travels when she opened up more.

"He is my **_nadadaz'adad."_** She explained before jerking as she felt his rough hands gently cup her chin and tilt it up.

"The Dwarrow that attacked you when you were a babe?" He asked, that particular rage coming back.

"They saw this and thought I to be an abomination. I am proof of the love between a dwarf and an _elf._ It is the real reason why I cover my face, the only ones who know beside my kin is Renee and Charlie in the shire as they eat with me and Nori." Bella explained with a sigh, her eyes open but still she did not look at him.

"Nori!?" Thorin asked loudly, spluttering. "How does Nori know?"

"Our first night in Rivendell, I left to go to Elladan's room and he followed us. He snuck on the balcony and got caught, it is how he knows. He swore not to utter a word, not even to his brothers and he hasn't." She told him, giving a little shrug.

"This does not matter to me Bella, be you a Hobbit, Dwarf or Elf. You are my One and I have come to care deeply for you." He admitted causing her eyes to – _finally_ – shoot to his.

She searched his face and eyes for any form of lie and found none. It soothed her to know he would not hate her for this. "It pleases me to hear that. I care deeply for you as well, but I must ask for time. Now is not the time to Court just yet, allow me to wrap my head around what I discovered when Azog came."

Thorin nodded, he could give her that, after all Dwarrow could court for a long time. "I can do that."

Bella nodded and got to her feet, wrapping the scarf around her face once more. "Thorin? Can you not tell the others, do not even let Nori know. You may seem to be okay with my heritage for now but— they— just please do not tell them." She asked, more like pleaded. She didn't like to show weakness and she knew that she sounded weak but this; this could pass as okay to show it.

He was her One and she was his.

"You have my word." Thorin promised, it was one he intended to keep until his last dying breath.

* * *

 **Author Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Bahahahaha**


	12. Chapter XII

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. {{Between these is green speech}} Aka hobbit talk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

They stood there together, closer than what they would have before.

"Bella." Nori called, causing both Thorin and Bella both to jump and face the thief and the other Ri brothers.

Thorin took in the scowl on the eldest Ri's face and shifted a step back from his One. "I need to go speak with Balin about the supplies. We leave tomorrow." He informed before making his way back to the large house, giving the Ri brothers a wide berth.

"Really?" Bella asked as she turned her amused eyes to the brothers. "Was that necessary?"

Nori smirked. "The Elf asked us to keep an eye on you and Thorin, make sure that if any _untoward_ advances were done correctly. Think of us as your chaperones when it comes to our majestic leader."

Dori elbowed his brother with a scowl while Ori sighed. "What Nori means is that we want things to be done correctly. It is a Kins job to make sure that courting is done appropriately and that the Dam isn't being taken advantage of."

"We have elected ourselves to watch over it. Nori told us what you did for him- us." Ori supplied while he fidgeted with the ends of his scarf.

"Really?" Bella replied with a chuckle, her brows going up. She knew he uncle was over protective but to ask one of her companions, Nori none the less to look after her and Thorin's courtship or whatever the dance was. "I always wanted brothers."

The Ri brothers froze in their bickering, three sets of eyes snapping to her in shock. "W-what?"

Bella laughed. "Well you are doing what kin is supposed to do. Elladan has asked you to look after me, he wouldn't say that lightly. I always wanted brothers." She explained with a smirk as she walked past them.

They couldn't move their feet, but they followed her with their heads, eyes bugged and mouths open. "By Mahal's beard." Dori whispered knocking Nori from his shock at what Bella said to his brother.

"A sister, if I thought looking after you and Ori was bad then my job has become ten times as hard… a sister." Dori whispered to himself before hurrying after Bella.

"Did she just invite herself into our family?" Ori whispered to his brother, confused as to what just happened.

Nori shook his head. "She just claimed us as Kin like she did Bilbo, but less traditional. You should know this Nadadith."

"Should we go help her?" Ori asked again as he saw Dori fluttering nervously around Bella as she conversed with Bilbo.

"No, she wanted brothers; let her be mother henned by the eldest." Nori chuckled as he made his way back to the house. Ori smirked slightly while following his brother, giving Bella a wide grin as she huffed and rolled her eyes when Dori turned his back to talk to one of the others.

 **XX**

The next morning the company was woken to the sound of loud laughter and the smell of cooked food. There was no meat of course, something the Dwarrow didn't begrudge about as their host was three times their size and turned into a large bear. But the smell of fresh baked bread and cooked eggs was better than the porridge or watery soup they had been eating.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Little Warrior was telling me stories." Beorn greeted from the head of the table as he toasted to Bella who was carrying a Beorn sized plate full of bread and honey.

Many of the members had to blink and rub their eyes as they took in the dam. No coat to be seen nor weapon on her person as she twirled in and out of the animals. The only one who didn't really find this odd was Bilbo who simply shrugged and went to the table to eat.

"Where did this food come from?" Glóin asked as he sat down next to his brother, rubbing his eyes at the feast.

Bella snorted, "I made it Master Glóin."

"You can cook lass?" Bofur asked as he slapped away his brother's hand from his own plate.

Bilbo and Bella both snorted this time. "Are you joking Bofur? Bella has been living in The Shire for many years now. There is not much to do but work or bake, I do recall my mother teaching her how to make her seedcake when I was a mere faunt."

"And Renee taught me how to make her honey cake which is what you are eating." She explained while doubling the food upon her hobbit brother's plate. "Eat Bilbo; till you cannot eat anymore, I made enough."

Bilbo nodded and dared not to say anything or even decline. Bella had practically force fed him food the first night here until he stopped worrying about the others and not leaving them enough food, which was how the betting the debate on how his eating habbits came up. The company didn't believe that he could eat so much, after a lengthy description of hobbits from both he and Bella they didn't ask many questions after that.

Though he did get an apology for all his food being eaten.

"Wait, these are Renee's family honey cakes, only she knows how to make them this way. How in Yavanna's name did _you_ get the secret ingredient?" Bilbo asked after he finally tasted the honey bread.

Bella smirked, though he could not see it beyond the crinkle in her eye, Bilbo knew she was smiling at him. "I cannot tell you, it's a secret."

"Is there something we are missing?" Balin asked the both of them as they began to argue.

"A hobbit horde recipes like dragons to gold. Each family have their own special recipe that is traded when courting or passed down to the family. Like Bilbo has all of Bungo's and Belladonna's recipes that have nearly caused a war over to get, Renegold makes the best honey cakes in the shire, out beating her own mother who made the recipe. He's just jealous I know the secret to it and I won't tell him how I acquired it myself." Bella explained, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Bilbo huffed. "Well you'll never know my mother's apple pie recipe."

 **{{Cinnamon, Vanilla and a hint of honey.}}** Bella replied in Greenspeech causing the Dwarrow to frown as Bilbo began to splutter and choke on the mouthful of food.

"How!?" Bilbo asked once he washed down the bite of food.

"Who do you think taught your mother how to make it?" Bella called out in a laugh as she disappeared in the doorway that leads to the kitchen.

Beorn laughed loudly. "Little Bunny and Little Warrior funny, I should have you come here often."

"Now, now Beorn we all know that you only tolerate animals. That being said, we need to leave." The sudden mood at Bella's voice caused all the joy to evaporate from the room at the seriousness in her voice.

Thorin nodded. "Yes, everyone eat and get ready."

Soon enough the company was ready and prepared to go. Beorn had left immediately to gather his ponies for them to use.

"I have packed you enough food and water, I hope." Beorn grumbled out as they approached. "I have also supplied you with more arrows Little Warrior and a bow."

Bella glanced at the milk painted horse with a smile as she saw arrows sticking out from a quiver, a bow her size next to it. "Thank you Beorn, giving us food and water was enough."

"No little warrior, you and I both know how dangerous the forest is. It has darkened more since your last visit, webs and spiders have been seen. You will need them, take it as thanks for treating my friends fairly." He explained, kneeling down the young woman's height. "Be careful little elf, your senses will be screaming. Trust not the wizard, he should know better."

"I will keep that in mind." Bella whispered, clenching her hand tightly at Beorn's warning. She knew it was true but she did not think Gandalf to be this cruel and cunning.

The frown that pulled down on Bella's brows was seen by the others as they loaded the ponies while she discussed with Beorn.

"Thank you for your aid Mister Beorn, I know you do not like Dwarrow. I appreciate it and all you have done." She replied just as softly, her eyes flicking to the forest and back. She could hear the wargs in the distance and she also knew that he was going out each night holding them off.

Beorn smiled softly, showing his pointed teeth while patting her head before pushing her towards the company as the Wizard made his way over.

"Gandalf, time is wasting." Thorin called unimpressed while his eyes shifted to his One who was still frowning as she double checked her bags before mounting her pony.

"Do not drink or touch the water in the forest, it is tainted by the foul magic that spreads across the land. Do not stray from the path, you will not be seen again." Beorn warned once he was finished his talk with the wizard.

 **XX**

When the company reached the woods Gandalf and Bella mounted quickly, the wizard making his way to the path while Bella followed after him. They had seen the wizard and the Dam conversing on their journey here, mostly Bella ranting to him in elvish and the wizard brushing her off. They did not know what they spoke of or what Bella was so angry about but they knew it was serious to anger Bella so.

The company jerked as the sound of a blade being drawn caught their attention before gaping as they took in the view before them. Bella froze at the edge of the woods where the gate was, her sword tip pointed at Gandalf's chest.

"Bella?" Bilbo asked warily, his eyes flicking from the woods and back to his friend nervously.

"I suggest you remove your sword Bella." Gandalf urged, looking down into the fire filled eyes of the Dam before him.

"And I suggest you shut the bloody hell up you bastard." The words were guttural as she spoke, pressing the blade harsher against the wizard's chest, causing him to stumble back. The other Dwarrow's quickly moved forward to intervene, stopping when her black eyes landed on them.

"I am tired of your game's _Mithrandir_. I am _tired_ of your cruelty." She spat, this had everyone pausing and snapping their eyes to Gandalf who was now frowning.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, regretting the words instantly as he saw a flash of white across the Hybrids eyes.

"First you offend Bilbo, you made the company treat him harshly as they ransacked his home and threatened his Gentle Hobbit ways. The second was thrusting this valar forsaken quest upon him when I know he would have said no. Now you _expect_ he and I to travel these woods? You are _cruel_ to suggest that a hobbit could walk the lands of tainted trees **_Tharkûn._** You knew the forest was _sick_ and yet you still suggest we walk the path of darkness." The words ended in harshness, malice that it had all the company freezing.

Gandalf shifted uneasily before the Dam. "Now Bella…"

"Don't. You. _Dare. If I survive this quest Mithrandir, you will find the wrath of my grandparents upon you."_ She spat out, relishing in the way he stumbled back with wide eyes.

"Lady Bella?" Balin called hesitantly.

"Yes Balin?" She asked gruffly while pulling Bilbo closer to her.

"What was that about Lass?" Dwalin demanded before his brother could, his hands grasping Grasper and Keeper as he eyed the wizard.

"Hobbits are connected to the Earth Dwal, they feel the life of every plant as they are the creations of Yavanna. Gandalf knows this and knew about the Forest, it is cruel to make a hobbit enter a sick forest and hear the screams." She explained roughly, trying to ignore the call of the trees and stone.

She too had the ability to hear the trees, but not in the same extent as a hobbit. Hobbits felt all growing things, could sense them and hear them depending on how attuned they were to their abilities and Bella knew that Bilbo could hear them. Not to the extent as the Gamgee's but he was above an average hobbit.

"I will be fine Bella." Bilbo stammered out as he moved to her side, eyeing the wizard and the sword in his sister's arm. He needed to keep reminding himself that she is his kin and he hers.

A growl left the dam's throat as he placed a hand calmly and hesitantly on hers. "I will be alright."

"Belladonna will be causing Yavanna hell in her garden for this disrespect. You call yourself a friend to her and treat her son this way, no Gandalf. I will not forgive you for this, my kin and his will not forgive you for this you _meddling wizard."_ She hissed furiously in a pitch that only Gandalf and Bilbo could hear. "But go do what you come here for and leave."

Gandalf quickly made his way into the woods, the voice of Galadriel in his head as he did so while Bella sheathed her sword once more and took several deep breaths while trying to shake the haze away from her vision.

She could feel the malice and dark power in the woods behind her; she could hear the trees crying in the distance while others did not have a voice to share anymore as the taint swiftly killed them like it had ever other living thing in there.

"Not my horse! I need it." Gandalf's voice echoed as Nori began to unsaddle it, only to stop as he watched the wizard run towards them with panic.

"Where are you going?" Thorin demanded at the same time as Bilbo. "You're not leaving us?"

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf explained as he mounted his horse and looked down upon the company, looking hard at Thorin. "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

Bella muttered under her breath before jerking as she heard her sigin'amads (grandmother) voice.

 _He needs to leave my fiery flower, but when time comes he will be spoken to. Be careful Bel-nín for the darkness is great in the woods, the white wizard has strayed further from the path than we had expected._

"We need to hurry, we don't have much time." Bella grunted out, acknowledging her grandmother's words.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. This is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin agreed, jerking his head for the others to take the lead into the woods.

"Durin's Day. Let's go!" Dwalin instructed, shoving his brother and cousin's forward while giving his king a look.

"Will you be alright Bella?" He asked softly, eyeing his one who was still breathing sharply and in short bursts while her hand clenched tightly around the dagger at her side.

"I will be fine, but keep an eye on Bilbo." She muttered before steeling herself and following after the Ri brothers leaving her One and Bilbo to follow.

Bilbo sighed and shuddered as his foot touched the stone of the elven entrance and shook away the faint screams in the back of his head. "I am more worried for Bella, I don't hear the growing life as most hobbits thankfully but I can still hear them. Bella can sense the earth and stone, she has…" Bilbo trailed off in thought as he tried to remember what she had called it.

"Stone-sense?" Thorin supplied more to himself than to Bilbo.

"Yes! That is it, she has stone-sense." Bilbo informed as he followed the king into the woods, shuddering once again as they stayed at the back of the trail with Bella in the lead.

"How strong?" Thorin asked softly, eyes flicking up to Bella and then to the ground in worry. "Bilbo, how strong is her stone-sense?"

A frown pulled down at Bilbo's brows as he thinks. "Well I'm not sure how to tell, she never explained it. Only that she could sense them, why?"

"It is rare, well, all Dwarrow can sense stone. Bofur can hear the stone speak; can find ores more so than any other Dwarrow. It is a rare gift to hear the tongue of our creator, but it also can cause pain if the rock is ill. It is why Bofur had problems in the misty mountains." Thorin explained, trying not to be harsh towards the hobbit who his One claimed as Kin.

"I can sense and hear the rock. I can feel how they move and where things created by them are." Bella supplied from the front. "I am like Bofur, I can hear our makers voice in the stone and sense the gems or precious ores. I can also tell that this path has shifted, there is more than one and they twist and end. I cannot tell the true path from the false."

"Aye the lass is right, I can sense the false stones too and the many paths. We may have a problem Thorin." Bofur supplied from the front as well, turning to look back at his king with a frown. "I do not think this is the right path."

"We will follow it till the end then and see where it leads us. We cannot double back now." Thorin orders with a sigh, they could not lose more time, more hope.

* * *

 **Author Note: A shorter chapter but I have written myself in a hole! Fear not as well my lovelies, the story is not abandoned, I've been working on my other WIPs and my FAGE story which had to be done by the 20** **th** **of Jan.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. {{Between these is green speech}} Aka hobbit talk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Bella couldn't help but worry as she hoisted Bilbo higher onto her back, she couldn't remember if it was day one or day three of their walk in this accursed forest. But she knew it was a long time ago when Bilbo began to sway and she had lifted him off the ground onto her shoulders.

She also gave him her previsions.

It helped him regain his clarity, his feet being off the poisoned soil, and it helped her keep a steady pace. But, she could admit that they no longer walked the right path, the trees and rocks sicker, silent. It made her uneasy and soon she found herself beside Dori who kept her upright, lending his own strength to her.

 ** _"Nadad?"_** Her voice sounded far away as she called for her adoptive brother, she didn't know if it was one of the Ri or Bilbo himself.

She felt her legs give out, a moan of pain escaping her lips as she crashed into the painful stone. Bella felt Bilbo leave her back, his sudden departure to her weight caused her to sway, she was so hungry.

"Bella? Bella!" She heard someone yell her name and then there was a mass of black and silver before her vision. Two masses, blue eyes and silver hair… She could hear arguing as she curled in on herself and then she felt someone lift her up into their arms and a sense of security filled her, but she couldn't see who it was.

" **Nadadaz'adad?** _Ada?"_ She felt someone laugh beside her but it was too dark for her to see. "Hungry."

Silence, then curses that blended into more curses.

" ** _Kurdunamad, when was the last you ate?"_** She heard someone say, heart sister, one of the Ri's then.

 **{{** 'fore forest. Bilbo food. **}}** She explained and this time it was only one voice who cussed up a storm before all around her went black, unconsciousness taking her.

Everyone blinked and stared at Bilbo as he ranted and cursed in a mix of tongues, mainly Westron and something that sounded like music. Dori held his sister close with Nori and Ori at his side trying to keep her warm, they had just gained a sister, a sister they had always wanted and nearly had before their Amad died with the new babe and now they could lose another now. Even though it had only been a few days since she had declared them brothers they had come to love her fiercely.

"What did she say?" Thorin asked worried, his question though directed to Bilbo, his eyes never left Bella.

This caused the hobbit to stop and sigh harshly, his fingers pressed into the corners of his eyes, a sign of the hobbits frustration. "She hasn't eaten before the forest."

"What? We've been giving her food though!" Ori cried out furious shocking everyone, including his brothers. "I made sure to give her food, I can't lose another sister!"

Nori quickly pulled his little brother in his arms and looked stricken. He, Thorin and Dwalin were the only ones who knew the truth about Kori and the babe. Nori had told his brothers she died in birth but they knew that Kori had been assassinated by a dwarf who she turned advances down, he didn't last the night.

"She's been giving it to me." This quietened them once more. "She's been giving me good chunk of her portions when no one was looking. I told her to stop and I thought she did, but she must have slipped some more into my hand when I was not looking."

Nori groaned loudly and cursed up a storm that had even Dwalin blushing.

"Where did you learn _that?"_ Dori demanded horrified, struggling between covering his baby brother's ears at the filth that left his brothers mouth or let go of Bella.

"Where do'ye think I got it? Half the words I know are from 'er." Nori snapped back before scowling down at Bella. "I didn't teach you sleight of 'and to make yerself starve to unconsciousness, ye cloudyhead."

" _Nori!"_ The outrage that left a few Dwarrow's lips had Bilbo jumping.

"Well it's TRUE. I taught her sleight of hand and she's been using it to feed Bilbo and not herself." Nori hissed back frustrated. "Look this isn't helping **_Kurdunamadê." (My heart sister)_**

"He's right, we make came here tonight!" Thorin ordered as he glanced at the path and the surrounding area. The fog that had begun to settle over him had lifted the second he watched his One collapse.

"Bombur if you can, she'll need broth." Óin shouted as he checked over the dam, making sure not to jostle her coverings. He had seen what she'd done to the Goblins that tried to remove the coverings on her face and the steadfast way she kept it, he didn't want to risk her wrath.

"How is she?" Thorin asked softly as he knelt down before them.

"She's just dehydrated and starved, once we get some broth into the Dam then… Well…" Óin trailed off now realizing the predicament.

"What is it? What is the matter?" Dori demanded before Thorin could.

"Well, the lass will need to eat but..." The healer trailed off gesturing to the scarf around her face.

Nori jerked at that. "I'll feed her the broth, I've seen her without the covering and I know she trusts me with her looks." The thief replied with a simple gesture. "But you'll have to turn around as I do so, she's not too fond of people seeing her face."

Thorin recalled the soft curve of her jaw, the slight blush upon her bare cheeks and plump lips. Yes, he too knew what his One looked like, knew her heritage and felt something in Thorin's chest settled at the thought she trusted him enough to show him how she looked.

"Dori, Bilbo and Ori will be the wall; we'll turn away while you do it." Thorin ordered eyeing his company and stopping on his Nephews. "Do you understand? I will not betray her trust and provoke her into harming us."

Fíli and Kíli slouched at this; they really wanted to see what the Dam looked like but knew their uncle was right. It was her privacy and they really didn't want to cross the Dam who could defeat Dwalin in battle, no they will turn and not look, no matter how much they want to.

Bombur with the help of Glóin and Bofur got the broth ready, just enough for all of them and Bella as well. Just a simple broth made of water, cram and some vegetables since they had no meat and handed the full bowl and spoon to Nori.

The thief sat on the ground, the bowl at his side while Dori shifted their sister into his lap, her head resting on his thigh before the eldest Ri took up his position at Nori's back. Ori on the left of Dori, covering the majority of them both, while Thorin sat on the other side facing the camp and Bilbo sat on Ori's other side.

Nori cast a look around and when he saw that no one was looking, carefully removed the wrap from Bella's face. He'd never admit it out loud but now more than ever, she looked like an elf and yet beautiful nevertheless.

"This reminds me when Ori was sick." Nori muttered softly so only his wall could hear.

"Or you, usually you." Dori replied tensely, his fingers furling and unfurling as the itch to mother was there.

With a careful hand, Nori scooped up a spoon full of broth – making sure it was cool enough – and tilted Bella's head back before slowly tipping the broth down her throat. He didn't realise he was humming until his brothers joined in and then the company, it was a favoured Dwarven lullaby – or what is considered as one – by dwarflings and one he remembered his Amad and then Nadad sing when he was little.

By the time the broth was nearly done, Nori found himself wincing and nearly biting his tongue as he held back the whimper of pain when Bella's hand shot up and grasped his wrist. _Oh Mahal, she is stronger than Dori._

 ** _"Shhh Kurdunamadê, it is just me."_** He whispered to her, blinking when her eyes snapped open and locked onto his.

When Bella woke it was to the taste of broth on her lips, her mask gone and warmth, she could hear humming and for a mere moment she thought she was with her mother but the scent of decaying forest and fire had her on high alert. But now, now as her eyes were regaining focus she could see Nori's familiar shape. This relaxed her somewhat, at least it was he who was feeding her and when her eyes travelled past Nori she could see Dori's back and her One's.

Something within her chest warmed at the fact that they were hiding her while Nori fed her, protecting her from prying eyes even though it was the company.

"What happened?" She asked softly, shifting closer to Nori when she saw Thorin and Dori jerk at her voice.

"You passed out, been giving Bilbo all your food and your body finally collapsed. What were you thinking **_Kurdunamad?_** We've been in here for four days nearly and… I didn't teach you sleight of hand for you to do this." He whispered sternly back causing her to laugh slightly before wrapping the scarf back around her mouth and sitting up.

"How long was I out?" She asked as she eyed the company, their backs once turned now shot back around with relieved smiles.

"About an hour or two." Thorin explained as he got to his feet and brushed down his coat. "We were worried, you just collapsed."

Bella shook her head and went to stand, laughing as several jerked towards her to help her. "I'm well enough; I needed the broth, thank you Bombur."

 **{{Really Bella, what made you do such a foolish thing! I have been surviving on three meals a day; I don't need your food as well!}}** Bilbo hissed out as he marched up to her.

 **{{Now Bilbo, you need it more than I.}}** She replied calmly, but a frown furrowed at her brows as she struggled to make a few pitches. Green Tongue was hard to use, it was even harder to learn but she did with persistence. Renee, Charlie and Belladonna swore her to secrecy though about it and she had, only speaking to them in private so she didn't lose the ability to make high trills.

 **{{Nonsense! This proves you need to eat, mother would be downright furious at the both of us. You for being irresponsible and I for not noticing you grew pale. You were using Dori as a support!}}** Bilbo yelled back furious, gesturing to the frozen Dwarrow beside him.

While Bilbo and Bella argued in a language none could understand they got the feeling that they were too also part of the conversation. They didn't understand how Bella's voice could go from a high pitch to a smooth low and back up again just as fast. It was an odd language that was for sure and many were wondering how many languages Bella knew exactly.

"Why I never!" Bella finally said in Westron, staring at Bilbo – who had a smug smile upon his face – in shock. "I'm never teaching you things again Bilbo Baggins! Those words are not to be repeated!"

Bilbo shrugged undeterred and grinned wickedly, a smile they had never seen upon his face and only on the three mischief makers in the group. "You didn't teach me them all, Mama did too and some from them."

Bella turned her dark eyes upon the company – mainly Bofur – with a scowl. "Stop teaching him curses; it's bad enough I am at fault for half of them."

"We should rest, we will continue tomorrow. Dwalin you have first shift with Bofur, then I'll take second with Glóin." Thorin ordered, giving his one a sharp look when she went to offer to take a shift, snapping her jaw shut as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Ghivashel you need to rest, get enough sleep and then tomorrow you can take a shift." Thorin whispered as he made his way to her side and tapped his forehead with hers.

The Dam sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Come **_Kurdunamad,_** you need to rest." Ori whispered, pulling her to their family pile where Dori was setting up the bead rolls with Bilbo. His small family of three was now five, a new brother who shared his interests and a sister who matched his elder brother's strength.

They all pilled in the brothers surrounding Bella who had Bilbo curled into her side, she couldn't help but smile and rested her hand upon Nori's mane across from her in comfort as Dori shifted himself and Ori closer.

 **XX**

Disaster, that was all Bella could say to describe the day. One disaster after another, they had indeed lost the path and now they were stuck on one side of an enchanted river with a broken bridge. She couldn't tell if it was done by elves or whatever was tainting the lands.

"Oh… we could try and swim it?" Bofur suggested while eying the grey water before him. Bella moved and quickly caught Bilbo as he leant forward, his eyes locked onto the bubbling stream – the sound of his heart beating in his ears. His wide eyes snapped to hers as she shook him from the allure.

"No, the water is tainted with an enchantment." Bella uttered as she passed Bilbo over to Ori. "We cannot touch it, I cannot tell what enchantment it is and I rightly don't want to find out."

Bofur frowned. "Doesn't look very enchanting to me."

"We must find another way across." Thorin ordered, moving towards his sister-sons.

"I see a boat!" Kíli yelled, pointing to the blurry image across the foggy stream. Bella pushed through the company and cocked her head to the side, there before her was indeed a boat, one that looked sturdy enough to carry two at a time across.

"Bilbo." Bella called as she moved back to the bridge. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?" He asked as he came to a stop at Bella's side once more, looking at her and the gaping gap she was gesturing to, surely she didn't want him to _swim_ across.

Bella snorted at the affronted look. "I'm going to throw you across so you can unhook the rope and tie our rope to it so we can pull it across."

"Oh, OH! Ye—yes, okay ready." He explained as he handed his pack to Bofur and waited as Bella picked him up and threw him, he curled his body and waited. When his feet hit the ground he went into an instant roll to divert the sudden shock of impact before scrambling up and to the boat.

It was tied to an old stump and was easy enough to brake since – thankfully – he kept his sword on him at all times. "Okay, I got it! Send the rope over!" He called out and jerked to the side as a hook flew at him.

With fumbling hands Bilbo was able to secure the rope to the boat and give it a tug, jerking back as the boat was pulled out from under him, thankfully he was able to tie the old rope to the stump and latch it to the boat too so they could pull themselves across. Thorin and Dwalin grunted as they pulled the boat across and gave it a quick glance over to see if it would hold.

"Two at a time. Kíli, Fíli you first." Thorin ordered as he helped his sister-sons into the boat and pushed them across.

"Bombur will need to go last." Thorin pointed out as he and Dwalin got into the boat. Bombur frowned but nodded, he knew he was the biggest of the lot and the heaviest. If he went by himself then there was more of a chance he wouldn't capsize the boat, though it didn't make him any happier about the situation.

When everyone was finally across Bella keeping her eyes on the forest as the others pulled Bombur across, there was a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach as she took the darkened woods. The light was fading fast and her unease grew, more so when Bilbo slammed into Thorin's side as he was about to shoot the Stag she didn't realise was there.

The sound of hooves and snapping twigs had the company on edge. Bella jerked her head around as she followed the sound, the unease growing. The company jerked as a white stag jumped out of the shrubbery and jumping over them all as they dived out of the way, its back legs knocking into Bombur.

"Bombur!" Bofur yelled, trying to get to his feet.

Bella jerked forward and caught the heavy dwarf by his beard, holding him just above the water. "I am so sorry Bombur!" She cried out as he let out a moan of pain from his beared being yanked but it was the first thing she could reach.

"Oh thank Mahal! Thank ye lass." Bofur and Bifur grunted as they helped Bombur to his feet. When he was steady enough she let go of his beard and apologised profusely.

"Oh, not it's okay Bella, thank you. I'd rather have my beard pulled than to become enchanted." He whispered to her with a soft smile and it relaxed her instantly. Pulling's one beared without permission was an offence worthy of shaving or death depending on the severity of it.

They began to walk once more, walking a path that should not be there but looked like one nevertheless and it had both Bilbo and Bella on edge, there was no sense of earth nor stone below their feet even though they walked on it.

The trees grew twisted and black ooze that dripped from the branches and everything around them. The days or hours passed in a haze, the sense of eyes upon them made them uneasy, even more so when Bella and Bilbo both began to act paranoid covering their ears at sounds that only they could hear. They ran out of food, hunger began to set in and then so did the voices that everyone could begin to hear.

They had lost Thorin not long after that. They had chased the lights, the smell of meat and laughter, and in a flash they were on the floor in the dark once more with Thorin missing. The company scattered, screaming for their king and Bella being the loudest as she called for her One.

One by one the screams died off and it set Bella on edge along with Bilbo when she had finally found them. She could see him well but she knew he couldn't see beyond her as the darkness was near suffocating.

Her head shot up and her eyes widened as she took in the surrounding area. All around them were webs, large webs and then as she looked above her heart near stopped. _It had to be spiders._ Branches began to snap and the sound of Bilbo yelling reached her ears as she felt a sharp sting hit her back, right below where one of her blades rested and protected.

The world around her swayed and once again she found herself falling into the waiting arms of unconsciousness.

When Bella came to it was to her body hitting the ground hard, she could hear the others moaning around her and cursing as they struggled to get free. With a snarl she released her daggers in her vambraces and sliced through the sticky web before making sure the others got out as well, her eyes scanning for Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" She called before taking off in a run as he heard him call out and then fall. He landed in her arms hard, drawing a moan of pain from his lips and a chuckle from hers. "Really **_Nadadith_** you need to be more careful."

The company got to their feet instantly, Kíli, Fíli and Dwalin rushing to Bella's side. While Thorin was not with them she was – as his One – technically above them in rank. Though Bella didn't seem to know this and they left it up to their King to explain, but after they found him and got out of the accursed forest.

"Has anyone seen Thorin?" Balin called as he swung his sword around and slashed down another spider.

"No! He was not with us in the cocoons, it was the only nest!" Glóin replied as he swung his axe and killed the creature that was about to stab his brother with its stinger.

Bella groaned loudly as she heard the footsteps above and waited, her eyes jerking up as she saw the familiar frame of the prince. " ** _No one talk, I will do it! I know this elf and the king would not take kind of you insulting or threatening his son."_**

"Do not think I won't kill you Dwarf, it would be my pleasure." The Elf Prince threatened as he came to a stop in front of the bald-headed one, a quirk of his lips in a smile.

Bella watched from the centre of the company with her brothers at her back, the princes at her sides as the elven company marched forward, bows aimed at them all. " ** _Drop your weapons, we will not win if we try and fight."_**

As by command, the Dwarrow's dropped their weapons with reluctance, but they knew the words the Dam spoke was true.

"Search them." Legolas ordered, his eyes scanning the group while Tauriel gave him the report of the nest. Yes, another nest was destroyed but they were getting bolder, closer to their home.

 _"There is not more we can do but keep culling them, the King will not listen to reason, even the council of his own son."_ Legolas bitterly bit out when Tauriel suggested to go to the source. Legolas had fought long with his father about taking siege of where the creatures were created but his father would not budge.

 _"Enwenno hain!"_ He ordered once all the weapons were collected and turned, only to pause as a voice sounded out behind him.

"Another game then Princeling?" His shoulder sagged with exasperation as he turned around and faced his masked friend, he should have known.

His lips twitched in amusement. "You caused an awful amount of frustration for my father; he's still wondering how you escaped the cells. I too wonder how you did it."

"Ah but where would the fun be in that Princeling?" Bella teased lightly as they began to walk once again, her hands bound behind her back and the prince now her escort. She knew the others would be curious and furious at her friendly banter but there were a few elves here that were like her own kin.

Legolas hummed. "Indeed, you have a bigger challenge now. I do not suppose you'd escape and leave your Company in our cells. I would like to see you break fourteen and yourself out, a wager if you will."

Bella's brows shot up and hope swelled in her chest. Fourteen and herself, then they have found her One. "A wager and what Princeling do I get if I win this wager?" She asked.

"If you win, I shall give you my daggers." He replied pulling them from their resting place at his back.

"And if I should lose?" She asked with a slight hum, it was a fair prize. She had admired Legolas's daggers when she first met him and often made offers for them, when she escaped last time and he met her in the forests, she had won his bow.

"Well, I do quite like your own blades." He stated and they all came to a stop, the elf prince and the Dwarven King's One.

 ** _"Lass what are you doing?"_** Balin hissed confused as he eyed the two before him but Bella waved it off and held out her now free hand.

"If I get out with my Kin, I get your daggers AND our weapons back." She negotiated causing he prince to smile.

"Then if I win and you get caught, I get your swords AND to see your face." He countered, causing the Dwarrow's breath to hitch, their eyes flicking from their Dam to the Prince.

"Deal." Bella agreed, shaking her friends hand; she will show him.

* * *

 **Author Note: Oh my god so sorry for the long wait, this chapter was just a nightmare! The scene with Legolas still didn't go the way I wanted it! But here is another chapter!**

 ** _Kurdunamadê - My Heart Sister_**

 ** _Kurdunamad - Heart Sister_**

 ** _Nadad - Brother  
Nadadith - Brother that is young_**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. {{Between these is green speech}} Aka hobbit talk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The march towards the Great Gates and Thranduil's Halls was made in silence, or well as much silence as one would expect for Elves and Dwarrow's. The insults were interesting and yet predicable, it also aggravated Bella as she being a hybrid of both species was offended on the behalf of both.

Though she guesses that her being on friendly terms with Legolas and the deal she made with him did make it worse, but she wanted those daggers.

Nori and Bilbo stuck to her like glue, neither one willing to be from her side. Dori and Ori took up position behind them while Dwalin and the princes were before them, one of these days Bella is going to explain to them physically that she can and has protected herself quite well.

The halls were vast and hollow as they were the last time, it wasn't like Rivendell, and there was no love or joy in the cavern. It was a husk of what it used to be, as far as she has been told by Elladan and others, the king losing his compassion and love the moment his Chosen had died.

With a shake of her head Bella watched as a group of guards split off from them, the ones that carried their gear while the rest led them down the familiar path to the cells. She kept her eyes scanning the layout to see if they changed it in some way and memorized the cells that her company was put in, disheartened that

 _"They stay with me."_ She growled out when the guards began to remove Nori and Bilbo from her side.

Legolas narrowed his eyes but nodded his consent, it wouldn't do any harm after all he knew that she'd escape one way or another. Bella smirked under her scarf before frowning as they were shoved in a standard cell; she had thought she'd be placed in her usual spot. Her eyes scanned the cells she could see once the door was closed, keeping track of where the company was and to see if her One is in one of them.

 **"** ** _Can anyone see our king?"_** Dwalin roared, slamming his body heavily up against the cell bars.

The answering replies of negatives had Dwalin cursing but Bella smirking. If he was not in the cells with them, then that meant he was in her usual room in the innermost chamber between them and the cellar.

"Bella what are we going to do?" Bilbo asked softly, his eyes shifting nervously around the cell.

"I will get us out of here Bilbo, it's easy to escape these cells but smuggling all of you out of here with our weapons and Thorin will be hard." She explained before turning her back upon the door and kneeling down.

She remembered the layout well within her mind, it also helped that she brushed up on said layout when they were in Rivendell. She made it a habit to irritate King Thranduil when she passed through, just to let her kin know she was alive, even if they didn't know exactly it was her.

Nori and Bilbo watched as she knelt near the back of the cell and pulled out one of the hair spikes that belonged to her mother before scratching at the ground. This caught Nori's interest especially since what he could make out was the beginning of a layout, a map.

 ** _"How many times exactly have you been imprisoned here Kurdunamad?"_** Nori asked with raised brows as he leant up against the wall. He was worried and impressed, usually it took him a week or so to get a map properly done and laid out but here she was with a near complete one in a matter of minutes.

"Twice." She grunted out. "My stone-sense helps with the rest, the kingdom was helped carved by Dwarrow and I can see easily the layout of everything."

"I still don't understand Stone-sense." Bilbo muttered causing Bella to laugh.

"Think of it this way Bilbo, you sense the earth yes?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "It's like how we Dwarrow hear the stone but some of us, like Bofur and I, we can hear the stone louder than the others. It's like seeing a pulse of light flow over everything, illuminating the shapes and curves of the stone, each metal a different colour. Like how Belladonna helped you navigate with sound when you couldn't see."

Nori nodded, he didn't have stone-sense like Bella or Bofur but like all Dwarrow he could navigate anywhere if there were rocks under his feet but he didn't need that either. Thorin was the perfect example of how some Dwarrow needed stone beneath them, without it they would be lost, even Dori got like that sometimes as they were raised in Erebor, raised to be connected to the stone below them. Nori though born in Erebor, he was still a babe and had yet to connect, he and Ori were raised on the road.

"Ori will be fine Nori." Bella muttered as she saw the concern flicker across his face. She could easily read the thief thanks to their time long ago together; it also made it very useful.

The thief just nodded and knelt down by his heart sister. **_"What is the plan?"_**

Bella cast a look at Bilbo quickly. **{{** Keep an eye on the door; I'll explain it all when I have with Nori. **}}**

 ** _"How good are you sneaking around without being heard or seen?"_** She asked her brother, watching as his brows rose before a devilish smirk graced his lips.

 **XX**

Bella twisted and crouched low to hide from the elves nearing. She was in very little armour, only her pants and tunic, a blade hidden in her hair.

 _"Do you know when Annúnor will be returning from the boarders?"_ A soft voice asked and Bella cursed internally as she pushed herself into the dark nook as the two elves came to a stop in the hall.

The male elf shook his head. _"I heard there were Orc's in the forest, the Prince was sent to investigate while Captain Tauriel was sent to deal with the spiders."_

This was concerning news to Bella, Orcs in the forest. Why would Orc's travel in Mirkwood or better yet, so close to the elven kingdom? Unless… unless they were hunting something, something that that wouldn't deter them… Thorin…

 _"… The Starlight Feast is in two days' time, I hope they are back then to celebrate."_ The chestnut haired elf whispered just as softly as before. The two began to walk away once more and when they were out of hearing range did Bella only then relax, her mind whirring with the news and information.

She knew where they would keep her weapons, it would be in the armoury just above the cells and Thorin is in her usual cell thanks to Bilbo's stealthy silence. She always found it amazing how quiet hobbits were, even to elven hearing.

With silent steps she began to move once more, wrapping her scarf around her waist and shoulders to look like a shawl, just in case she was spotted. Then she would only look like an elven child and not like a dwarf, it was how she escaped last time, of course she had Nori holding all her hair beads for her and let her braids bar her first and coming of age braid go.

When the familiar heavy wooden door came into view she pulled out her mother's needle daggers and began to pick the locks and hoped they hadn't changed or were strengthened. It worried her that she didn't hear any sounds from the other side and prayed to Mahal that he was in the cell and not somewhere else, otherwise this would be counterproductive.

"Thorin?" She whispered, blinking her eyes to adjust to the darkness once she swung the door open.

Thorin jerked as the familiar rumble of his One reached his ears and turned towards the door in hope, his heart lurching as he saw her unmasked face. Bella smiled at her One softly as she saw his reaction, Thorin's breath hitched as warmth spread through him at the smile.

 ** _"Ghivashel."_** Thorin breathed, pulling her close to him the second the door closed. **_"I had expected Bilbo to return, yet here you are with your scarf and armour removed."_**

 ** _"I had to see you and if I were indeed spotted they would have just assumed me a child, but Thorin, we have two days to figure a plan. The Starlight Feast is in two days; it is then that we shall escape."_** Bella explains softly, straining her hearing to see if any guards were coming by.

Thorin frowned; he could see that something was wrong, that she had something else to say. **_"What else bothers you Ghivashel?"_**

 ** _"I overheard that the hunters are tracking a band of Orcs."_** She explained softly, pulling back from her One to look him in the eyes, just waiting for him to understand. **_"There has not been any recorded problem since the Sauron's time with Orcs this close to Thranduil's Kingdom. There is only one reason why a small band would come this close…"_**

She watched as Thorin's frown of confusion turned into realisation and then horror, his stark blue eyes even in the dark shone. "Azog." He breathed.

 ** _"We will have to be diligent when we escape, we will have what we need and hopefully help."_** She explained turning her head towards the door, she wouldn't have much time now until the guards came back to do their rounds.

 ** _"I do not understand?"_** His voice was low and gravelly and it sent a jolt down Bella's spine. Oh how she loved his voice when it was like this, how he uttered in Khuzdul and she hoped one day he would whisper to her in Sindarin just to see and hear the difference.

But it was then that she realised that no one — well Bilbo mainly — hadn't told him of her deal with Legolas. A wince flashed across her face so quick that Thorin thought he'd imagined it and steeled himself for something he just knew he wasn't going to enjoy hearing.

 ** _"I've been captured here before; in fact you're staying in my room. Legolas, the prince and I are friends to an extent. We were a bit hostile at first but then it turned to sarcastic barbs and bets. Last time I escaped I won his bow, this time he bet me that if I should get everyone free then I win his daggers and our weapons."_** She explained and cringed as Thorin scowled.

He was right, he didn't like this.

"And if you lose?" He asked dangerously, not even caring to speak in Khuzdul.

"Then he should get my blades and see my face." She replied casually with a shrug but her eyes never left his, her hand never left his body nor pull away from him. Thorin could see the unease, dare he say fear of the prospect.

With a deep sigh he pulled his One close and touched his forehead gently to hers in a sign of affection. He would not lecture her over this or criticize her plan for he knew she was the only hope he and the others had of escaping. She had escaped once before, but now she had Nori with her and he feared what the two of them together would be like. A silent deadly force to be reckoned with he'd bet.

"Do you have a plan then?" He asked after a moment of silence.

With a shake of her head, Bella pulled herself away from Thorin and cast a look towards the door, time to go. "No, but I will. I need to go; I will be back in two days' time." She whispered before opening and locking the door behind her.

Thorin sighed sadly, his hand moving to the bead he had hidden in his hair when he heard the door begin to open, hopefully he will be able to give it to her soon.

 **XX**

The next day passed by in what seemed to Bella as slow to the point it seemed to crawl, then it was the day of the feast. After her visit with Thorin it was Nori who went out next and spoke to the others telling them the time line. Now, it was Bilbo's turn and she couldn't help but pace in worry, he should have been back near an hour ago.

"He'll be fine Bella." Nori uttered tiredly from his spot in the corner.

"I have half the mind to leave this cell and risk it all to find him. If he gets caught and hurt because of this plan then I will never forgive myself." She replied before leaning heavily on the cell door. Her scarf was firmly tucked around her face once again, it was nice having it off, she missed the cool air but Bilbo still didn't know what she looked like truly and as much as she trusted him she just wasn't sure… actually she knew why, her scarf was her safety blanket, she just didn't feel like herself without it.

"Come now **_Kurdunamad._** He'll be fine, we've taught him a lot and he has skill." Nori explained while sitting up, forgoing his sleep.

"Can I braid your hair?" Bella asked suddenly, her eyes now locked onto his in thought.

Nori spluttered and stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"Well if you're going to continue to call me that, I at least get to braid your hair **_Kurdunadad_**." She teased, a fond smile gracing her face below the scarf.

He was touched, truly touched. Yes he and Bella had started on rough turns, he tried to steal her vambraces and then she saved his head from being removed from the rest of his body, gave him work to feed and help Dori with Ori's schooling. She didn't judge him like the others, even asking to be taught some of his skills like lock picking and sleight of hand.

She treated his brother's kindly, teaching Ori things as they ambled their way towards the mountain and even Dori had seemed to adopt her into their little ragtag of a family. He knew that she meant what she said back at Beorn's, wanting brothers, that she would consider them as such and it is what changed his view of her from friend to a sibling.

Once you declared someone family, that was it, there was no going back.

"Okay." He replied realising now that it had been a little while since she stated it and she was uncharacteristically shifting in nervousness. "If I can braid yours in return."

Bella smiled brilliantly and in relief as she moved towards Nori while pulling her scarf away. She sat down before him and pulled out the bag hidden on her person, pulling out a familiar bead. It was a special one as it was one her father had made, she had given Bilbo one of hers that she first made but this meant more to her than any of those, even if willingly wearing a first of someone meant great honour.

 ** _"My father made this for my mother; it has hers and his sigil on it. I would be honoured if you were to wear it."_** She explained, holding out the bead for Nori to see. **_"Bilbo has one of my firsts and in time I will give Ori and Dori a bead but this is… I'd have no one else but you wear it if you accept to be my brother."_**

 ** _"I would be honoured Bella Braveheart, daughter of Belvola Swanstrike and Elrohir of Rivendell."_** He swore before holding out his own first creation of familial bead, it was the bead he had made for his baby sister long ago, something no one but Dori knew. **_"I would be honoured if you accepted this and become a sister of the clan of Ri. It was to be for my sister."_**

 ** _"I would be honoured Nori, son of Kori."_** She replied with a soft smile before leaning forward and separating his hair on a small section of the right point and braided an intricate pattern before hiding it away in the point, just like he had done with Dori's and Ori's braids.

"I am a little worried you remember where I tuck my familial braids." Nori replied with a chuckle before separating a section behind her right ear next to her coming of age braid and doing a quick three strand braid and clasping the bead on the end.

With a devilish smirk Nori got to his feet and pressed close to the bars and looking up. "Dori!"

"Nori? What's wrong?" Dori's frantic voice echoed down to them not long after causing Nori to wince and then to laugh as he saw the horror on Bella's face.

 ** _"We finally have a sister Nadad, you'll need to do the Ri braid for her, mine is atrocious."_** He called up and waited, laughing as the sound of his brothers excited voices mingled in over the shocked happy calls of the company.

Bella jerked quickly covering her face once more and jerked Nori back just as Bilbo came rushing towards them. She could see and he that he wasn't be pursued by any guards, her heart leapt in hope as she spotted the keys in his hand and the smile on his face.

"Bilbo!" Both she and Nori cried out in relief at the same time as he came to a panting stop before them.

Bilbo held up his hand and gasped, trying to regain his breath. "I found us a way out, the fest is starting."

The door was thrown open and Bella quickly followed Bilbo up to where the others were, telling Nori to go and fetch Thorin from his cell and be quick about it.

"Oh, I've never been so glad to see you laddie." Dwalin rumbled out once his door was open. They all looked horrible and exhausted, but Bella didn't have much time to take note of the others before she was crushed into two strong embraces of Dori and Ori.

"Escape now, questions and joyful reunions later, I really do not want to lose my blades. Bilbo what's the plan?" She asked once she extracted herself from their grips to face the nervous hobbit. She had a feeling that whatever the plan was, she and everyone else wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Well…"

* * *

 **Author Note: *wipes brow* holy hell have I been stuck on this story, so here is some fluff for you all!**


	15. Chapter XV

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. {{Between these is green speech}} Aka hobbit talk. Between ' –' and** ** _Italic_** **is Iglishmêk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

She was right, she hated the plan.

"Barrels?" She asked again just for clarification as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Bilbo sighed exasperated. "There is no other way out and you know it, the Guards have been doubled up along every door and window bar the cellars. Now are we going to get Thorin and leave this place before we are caught or not? Don't you have a bet to win?"

 _Valar damn it_ … She had forgotten how cunning Hobbits actually were. "Alright, take everyone down to the cellars then Master Bilbo and I shall fetch our king."

"Bella, ye cannae expect us to allow you go…" Glóin began to start before snapping his mouth shut as the dam shot him a withering glare.

"I have a better layout of this forsaken dungeon. I can get to Thorin and the Cellars quickly without being seen. The only people who have the right to tell me what I am _allowed_ to do is the Ri brothers and Bilbo as they are kin, you are _not."_ She finished with a snarl, a fire burning behind cognac coloured eyes.

She turned back to Bilbo quickly while holding back the anger. "Take them to the cellars, I'll meet you there."

"Take Nori with you." Dori ordered, leaving no room for arguments. "We know you are capable of this but it would ease my worries to have Nori with you just in case you are caught **_Namad_**."

It was the Namad that got her, with a defeated sigh she nodded and before she could hesitate she surged forward and tapped her forehead with his and then Ori's before dragging Nori with her. It had been a long time where she had given that term of endearment to another Dwarrow. The last had been her mother as she left for war and it hurt deep inside when she did it afterwards, she could do it with her Kin as they were different but to do it to a Dwarrow?

A forehead tap was considered sacred, the gentler the more affection it meant. A hard thunk she had given Dwalin in Hobbiton was a sign of friendship, but the soft brush that Thorin had given her in the cell was intimate beyond words. They were classed as separate to the one for kin.

"Never seen Dori so flustered." Nori whispered trying to erase the sudden look of sadness on his **_kurdunamad's_** face. "Ye took him off Guard with tha sudden display of affection."

"Aye, took me off guard too." She muttered softly while pushing Nori into the wall as her eyes caught the sight of two Guards, she pressed him into the darkness, letting the shadows hide their forms.

They held their breath as they watched them pass, praying to Mahal that they didn't hear them. But it seems luck was on their side as the Elves seemed to stagger pass the end of the hall, laughing and clutching each other with a bottle of wine in hand.

When they were out of hearing range Bella and Nori slipped off their boots, quickly and quietly as they could, padded their way down to the cell that Thorin was held in. Now wasn't the time to get caught and though the celebration upstairs masked the majority of the sound they made, their boots would give them away if they were caught unaware like just before.

Bella jerked to a stop her eyes widening as she took in the Elf Guard at the door and cursed under her breath. Legolas wasn't playing fair. With a huff she grasped Nori by the arm and led him back to the alcove before stripping down to the bare minimum, which meant all braids, leather and weapons had to go.

' _What are you doing'_ Nori signed as he began to tuck all her beads into his own pouch.

' _There is a Guard at Thorin's cell door, what I am about to do will be risky… I cannot have any form of Dwarven or adult like items on me.'_ She signed back and watched as Nori's braided brows pulled down into a frown before widening as everything clicked when she wrapped the scarf around her like a sash.

She shook her head slightly so her hair seemed messed, one side covering her damaged ear while the other stuck out from between her locks. Valar sake, she couldn't wait to get out of this hell so she could be covered once more.

 _'The cut on your cheek is noticeable.'_ Nori pointed out and huh, she forgot about that. With a frown she cringed before grasping one of her throwing knives and sliced up in the same place, her free hand shooting out to muffle Nori's cry of alarm.

 _This was going to be a pain…_ She thought before slamming her hands against the jagged stone and dragged them down with all her strength. It was hard to break the skin on Dwarrow hands as they have been roughened by work and weapons, but it could be done with a lot of pressure and strength. Hurt like a kick to the head but it had to be done and she's had worse done to her hands, thankfully she could work with weapons still in their grazed state till she could get a pair of gloves.

Nori gaped and watched with horror as his Namad inflicted pain upon herself, blood welling on the grazed palms as she held them up for him to see before gesturing him to be quite and wait here. He nodded and clutched the leathers in his hands tightly.

Bella let her breath quicken and tears pool in her eyes as she rounded the corner of the corridor that led to Thorin's cell, sniffling as the Elf Guard jerked to attention.

" _What happened?"_ The Elf Guard asked, kneeling down to the little one before him and gently taking her hands into his.

" _I was playing and I fell and now I' lost… I don't know where ada is!"_ She sniffled out, her voice higher and sentence structure a little broken.

 _"Shh, it's okay little one. Let me take you to the healers and then we'll find your ada."_ The Guard cooed softly before standing once more. The door was safe as can be, no one would be making their way down here any time soon and he was only there to make sure their masked figure didn't escape.

Before he could move to stand he found himself toppling over by a sudden blow to the head, his last sight before the darkness took him was of the little Elfling staring down at him with a tight lipped grimace and clenched fists.

" _I am sorry."_ She apologised before snatching the keys from his belt and unlocking the door.

Thorin jerked back as the door swung open, his eyes widening as he took in his One's bloody face and then to the fallen Elf down at the floor. Rage swept up over him at the thought of the Elf hurting her, his body jerking forward only to stop when Bella rested her scratched palms on his chest.

"He did not do it, I did. We better hurry you're the last one." She explained quickly before jerking him forward and back towards where Nori was waiting.

At seeing his sister and his king rushing around the corner Nori sheathed the borrowed dagger and rushed forward. "Did it work?"

"Of course it did." Bella huffed before jerking on her leathers and cloak once more, she felt better once the scarf was back on her face.

"Wait, he knows what you look like?" Nori spluttered as he finally realised she didn't put her scarf back on till then.

Thorin chuckled. "I've known since Beorn's."

"Then why didn't ye let me know back in the forest?" Nori demanded turning his eyes from his sister to his king.

"Now is not the time!" Bella barked as quietly as she could while peering around the corner. She knew the stairs to the cellars was just around the next bend but getting there with those two bickering like they were would draw suspicion, celebration upstairs be dammed.

Thorin and Nori nodded and waited as Bella seemed to glide across the floor to the next bend and peered around. They had to wonder how she was able to do that, was it because of her life on the road or because of her heritage? Neither could really find an answer and Nori made a mental note to ask her when they weren't in the den of vipers.

When she saw it was safe Bella jerked her arm out and waved her brother and One over to her before slipping down the stairs into the darkness bellow. Not one of them relaxed until the rest of the company came into view, three tied up, knocked out Elves resting behind a bunch of half-filled wine bottles.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked exasperated towards Bilbo who shook his head in return. "Why are they not in the barrels?"

 **}}They don't trust me still. Dori and Ori wouldn't go until you and Nori got back**. **{{** Bilbo whispered softly while the others began to argue once more. The argument was the same they gave him, they'd drown, they won't be able to see what's happening, they won't make it… What if they were attacked?

 **}}Get in the Barrel Bilbo, you cannot swim. I know you planned to pull the lever. Don't look at me like that, why else would you be standing here instead of in one?{{** She asked sharply without breaking eye contact from the arguing Dwarrow, she'd wait for a few beats more to see if her One would help but it seems he too is not fond of this plan.

Bilbo opened his mouth to object before snapping it shut and giving a sharp nod before climbing into the closest barrel near him, casting Ori a strained smile as the book loving dwarf got into the one next to him with the help of Dori while Nori got into the one on the top of theirs. No words were said with the Ri brothers as their sister began to secure the lids, just enough for them to keep out all the water but not enough for them not to escape if need be.

"This is madness Thorin!" Glóin blurted out from beside Balin and the Princes. "We will drown."

Dwalin cast a look to the Dam who stood next to an open barrel with dark eyes and a raised brow. They hadn't spoken much over their journey, not since Beorn's, she preferring to stay at the back while he guards his King and Princes but he knew when she was not impressed. So he didn't argue one bit when she pointed to the open barrel, he wasn't going to be on the end of one of her lectures or invoke her wrath, and he'd leave that to his brother and cousins.

"Ye know they're not gonna' listen or go without complaints." He drawled out as he crawled feet first into the barrel, his lips twitching as she snorted at him.

"Oh they will, lucky you listened." She teased back before securing the lid tightly on the barrel. When she turned back round the only ones who had yet to get in were the In Brothers and the royals. Bifur and Bofur were helping Bomber get into his own barrel and gave her a little wave as they did so, Bofur going as far as to tip his hat at her.

With a roll of her eyes she gave him a fancy bow before turning her attention back to the stubborn men and grasped the Princes tunics before lifting them off their feet. If she wasn't so annoyed at them she would have given a bark of laughter, but no, she was annoyed because she didn't want to lose her bet.

"So help me if I finish with the Ur's and find you still arguing…" She trailed off glaring at the five of them.

They didn't need to be told twice it seemed, the second she let Fíli and Kíli regain their feet; they were off and into their barrels without another word. She quickly secured the last of them before turning to her One who she had yet to do and who was staring at her with dark sapphire eyes.

"And how are you supposed to secure a barrel?" He asked but really did not want to know the answer as his One simply shot him a look.

"I'm not." Bella replied before shoving the lid tight and ignored the yelling of her One and then of her Kin as they realised what she had done.

With a tired sigh and a soft salute she pushed the lever and watched as the Company began to roll down the trap door and into the river below. She picked up her boots from where Nori had left them and made her way up the stairs once more and towards the door where she knew faced the southern entrance that overlooked the river.

She had a bet to win and valar help her, she will get those daggers. All she had to do was get to the other side of the stone boundary that was the edge of the Kingdom and wait. Legolas would come, she just knew it.

There were very little roadblocks in her way as she snuck towards the door; that was until she got outside. The light of the rising sun cast its golden hue across the valley and with it; cast a shadow from the tall trees, giving perfect cover. Bella had to curse every valar she knew as she took in the battle between the Elves and the Orcs.

There was no Barrels to be seen and her heart lodged into her throat as she saw a couple of the Orc's disappear back over the cobble wall and down the river's edge.

 _They are going after your One… your kin…_

Bella didn't hesitate after that, she let her body jolt forward, her father's daggers in her hands as she went to aid the Guard. Valar dammit she was going to lose the bet! But a life was worth more than pretty metal, she couldn't let more of them die.

"Valar forsaken bastards!" She roared as she spun, taking a head off one of the Orc's and tossing it into another that was battling a guard. A warning horn filled the air followed by arrows and she breathed easier than before as she saw Legolas descend from the tree tops. "I WIN THIS BET PRINCLING!"

Legolas laughed as he spun in and out of the orcs and his men to reach her side. He knew she was a warrior of high calibre, the weapons, the grace was a familiar one and he _had_ seen her fight the spiders. "We shall call it a draw! I keep my blades and you get yours."

Bella huffed before wheezing as she took a blow to the ribs, echoed by a grunt of pain from the princeling, the familiar red haze settling over her eyes before silence… blessed silence…. to her at least. She knew she was screaming, words mixed between guttural Khuzdul and flitting Sindarin as she roared her rage upon the enemy.

"I am so _sick_ of you foul creatures _hurting my friends_!" She snarled as she ripped out the throat of one of them before spinning around and knocking back another with one of Dwalin's axes and it took all her skill to not pause in surprise at suddenly finding it in her hands.

" _Noro lim! (Run Swift)_ " Legolas ordered her while another elf passed off more weapons. He tossed her her swords and was sad to see them go; they were perfectly balanced and ever sharp, light and felt right to fight with.

" _Novaer caun nín." (Farewell my prince.)_ She called over her shoulder as she secured the last of her company's weapons on her person and chased after the group of Orcs that followed them.

 **XX**

"Bella!" Thorin roared as he pushed free of his barrel when it came to a halt in calm water, his panic flaring brightly over the nausea that the trip down the river created.

The sound of splintering wood had Thorin whirl around to see Dori punch his way out of the barrel at his desperate cry for his One. Grey eyes the colour that herald a storm peered back at him before scanning the trees and then the barrels, hands clenched tight.

Dori inhaled and exhaled slowly as he helped his brothers from the barrels, the words of reassurance dying on his lips as Ori, his sweet baby brother asked where Bella was. He heard his King's yells and snarls as they toppled down into the river, his heart seizing that she was still back in the Elf Kingdom.

"She needs to stop this." Nori whispered brokenly and oh how Dori wished to comfort him. His heart ached fiercely that his wondering thieving brother no longer held that spark of life in his eyes or the itch to wander off and steal that Dori tried to tame.

Oh how he could have seen it sooner, seen how his brother ached of unsurety and did all he could to make sure he and Ori got the best in life… All he ever wanted was someone who understood and accepted him fully; Dori could see that now as he watched his younger brother fiddle with the sodden braid in his hair, Bella's bead at the end. Bella was what they had needed, Bilbo as well. She had managed to glue their brittle little bundle together and Bilbo made sure to keep it together.

Now it was he who held his family together as they prayed to Mahal and Yavanna for her safe return.

"Can we not go back?" Dwalin asked knocking everyone from their thoughts.

 _I overheard that the hunters are tracking a band of Orcs._

 _There is only one reason why a small band would come this close…_

Thorin shook his head sharply while his shoulders slumped forward. "No."

"No?" Fíli asked from his spot on the rocks trying to keep the meagre food he had down. "What do you mean no?"

Kíli stood furiously his body jerking as Fíli grasped his trousers to halt him. "She is your One, Thorin! We can all see this! How can you stand here and not want to go back?"

"DO YOU THINK I DO NOT WANT TO?" Thorin roared, stilling the Company and yanking the breath from all of them at the agony that they had not seen upon their Kings face for a long time. "Do you not think that my One risked her freedom or possibly her life so we could escape? She told me of her bet; she also told me that a band of Orcs followed us in that accursed forest. We have no weapons, no food and no armour!"

No one could even breathe a whisper of concern as they watched their leader choke down the emotion that screamed to be let lose. The Fundin and In brothers shocked to see tears in their cousins eyes, tears they knew that had not been spilt since Frerin's death.

"Then be glad I got them for you," a voice rung out in a gasp causing everyone to turn abruptly to the tree line in shock.

" ** _Kurdunamd?"_** Ori whispered before tearing himself from his brother's embrace and practically tackling his heart sister in a hug. Bella gasped as she found herself being swung about and her feet off the ground, it seems Ori takes after his mother as well. She had forgotten that.

"We need to hurry." She wheezed out once Ori placed her down. "I culled the pack after you but there was more back at the river gate. Some could slip pass the elves again."

In a blink of an eye Bella spun and had an arrow knocked on Kíli's bow, her eyes pinning down the Man on the cluster of rocks to the left of them. They waited with baited breath as Bella and the Man stared down one another in tense silence.

Then all of a sudden Bella's familiar bark of laughter rang out and the bows dropped. "Bard the Bowman."

"Bella Braveheart, it has been too long since our last meeting friend. Now, tell me, what quarrel did you have with the elves now?" Bard asked amused, his eyes alight and grin changing the dour faced man. Bella huffed a laugh and shook her head before handing out the weapons to the company while shooting her friend an exasperated look.

* * *

 **Author Note: Oh god, how has it been June since I updated last? I am so sorry guys that it's been ages and I shoved this angst mess at you.**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. {{Between these is green speech}} Aka hobbit talk. Between and** ** _Italic_** **' –' is Iglishmêk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"I did nothing, this time it was not my fault." She exclaimed. "Anyway Bard I don't _always_ have altercations with them every time I come this way. Sometimes it is bandits other times it's Orcs."

Bard chuckled as he strapped his bow to his back once more and took a step down from the rock cropping, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he gestured to the barrels. "And a company of Dwarves tumbling out of Wine Barrels from the Woodland Realm is proof of you not have a quarrel with the elves?"

A dark look flickered through the masked Dam's eyes, telling Bard all he really needed to know. "I was travelling through the woods with my Kin when Legolas captured us. The woods have grown worse and the King's blindness has made his mind dark. But I had a bet with the Princeling, one I would rather not lose."

"I see you won the bet then," Bard replied making sure not to address the first part of the explanation as he pulled the barrels into the make shift river way to his barge.

"No, the bet was a tie. I got my company out of the cells and he returned our weapons, I and he got to keep our blades for another day." She replied while waving off Óin as he hovered around her like the others when they caught sight of the wounds.

Thorin allowed his One to talk; perhaps she would be able to secure them safe passage into Laketown and then more provisions. He wondered how she knew the Man; there was a history to be told as they teased one another.

"Uncle," Fíli whispered his eyes wide as he stared at the man.

"What is it?" He asked with a frown, his eyes scanning over the two before them conversing looking for any sign of what has his sister-son stunned so.

Dwalin paused, his eyes widening like Fíli's as he caught it too. " ** _Mahal! Look at his bow."_**

At Dwalin's exclamation all the Dwarrow and hobbit turned their eyes to the Man's bow. What they thought to be wood was metal, layered and styled in a way they had never seen before but it was the sigils that rested on the bows limbs. Not only that, there was a bead nestled in the hair of the Bowman hidden slightly behind his ear but visible to their eyes.

"Oh for the love of all Vala! I have been friends with Bard since he was a babe, I was there for his wedding and the bow was my gift for his coming of age. He carries my sigil because he needs it." Bella snapped as she realised what they were all gawking at, her hand pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration earning a laugh from the Bowman.

"My master is a cruel man, he taxes the people of my home so he can live in comfort while we starve and wilt away. When Bella had found out that I took jobs to feed my family she gave me her bead. I only wear it when I live the boarder of Laketown as I trade with Dwarves as they make their way to the Iron Hills and the elves." Bard explained as he secured the last barrel to his barge. "The instant your kin see it they treat me fair as I do them and they will pay what my wife asks for the leatherwork as she was Bella's apprentice."

"Nonsense, I merely helped her with the talent she already possessed. How is Reyna? The children?" Bella replied brushing off the shocked looks of the company.

Not many Dwarrow would teach outsiders their craft, any form of their craft as each master had their own tricks of the trade that was handed down by their master and so forth. You can always tell from the work and process which Master the dwarf in question trained under. Then there were some like Bella, she had no style but her own and all that knew her knew that she didn't teach it to others.

Nori knew of course, she had taught him the basics of her Leather Craft and her smithing when she saved him. But now he understood why exactly she would never allow him to see the forming and all that was entailed. She blended the Dwarven and Elven forging together to create something new.

Casting a look to the Company and then to his eldest friend he stepped into the boat and gestured for them to join him. "She would love to see you. It has been many years since we have seen you and the last was barely long enough for you to take a meal with us. Sigrid will be delighted to see you as well, your company can join us but it will be difficult to smuggle them in through the Gates."

"We can pay you." Thorin spoke up, "for safe passage into Laketown and Supplies."

"I will only need money for the supplies I will need to get you past the gates." Bard supplied and watched as the Dwarrow began to board his barge with haste. There was something about the one who addressed him that stood out the most, the bearing of the dwarf even if he looked ragged and damp.

The Company was silent for the first few moments of the trip as they gathered their bearings before Nori turned to his Heart sister with pained eyes. "You need to stop doing that Namad, I cannot lose another sister and you've been our kin for less than a couple of weeks now."

"I'm sorry but…"

Surprisingly it was Ori who spoke next. " _No!_ I have never seen Nori so upset that he'd allow Dori to hold him! You've been our Namad since Rivendell in my eyes and in that time you've taken on an army of Goblins, faced down the defiler, run head long into battle, starved yourself to unconsciousness and forced us to think we left you behind in that accursed dungeon!"

Shame seemed to crash into Bella as she watched the tears pool in Ori's eyes. She pulled him close and pressed her forehead to his firmly before letting go. She cast a look to Nori, Dori and Bilbo and dropped her gaze in shame. "I'm sorry **_Kurdunadad_** I did not mean to pain you all so, it is not in my nature to stand back and watch those I love come to harm. I swore after the death of **_Amad_** that I would not let more of those I call kin perish when I could have done something."

When she was younger, when the news of her Mother's death reached them she had believed that it was her fault that her mother had died. If she was only older, stronger and battle ready then she could have gone and protected her Amad. Then perhaps her father would still be with her and not grieving so.

It took a long time, once Bella had mastered her Crafts and her fighting skills did she realise that it wasn't her fault.

Thorin moved closer to his One, taking his hand in hers and pulled her close, pressing his forehead to hers and let it rest there. He ignoring the sharp inhales of the rest Company at the blatant display of affection, something he was not known to ever do and when he did it was never in public.

Fíli and Kíli joined their Uncle and soon the others too curled around the King and his One, taking comfort that they were all alive and well.

"I cannot promise I will not do it again." Bella whispered after a moment, feeling several bodies including Thorin's to tense. "Do not ask me to, for if I had the choice between my life and yours… I'd choose you all. It doesn't mean I won't fight to my very last breath; I am the daughter of Belvola Swanstrike… I am Bella Berserker and so I will not go down without a fight."

"Then that is all we can ask." Thorin replied, shooting the brothers Ri and his sister-sons a sharp look as they went to protest. "We could ask for nothing more."

It wasn't long after that the company was counting coins while Bella removed herself to stand by Bard's side.

"Last we spoke you had no Dwarven kin to claim and now you have many." Bard started as he cut through the dark waters, swerving around the rocks slowly. It was a path he knew by heart, every twist and every turn.

A sigh escaped her lips as she turned her eyes to the company that were laughing and arguing as they counted the gold to pay Bard. "I came on this quest because Bilbo was terrified, you know my love for the Hobbits, all I intended to was to keep him safe so his mother didn't rise from the Green Gardens and strangle me with my own braids… I did not expect to find brothers of my heart on this journey."

"Nor did I suspect you to find love either, my friend." Bard replied watching as the dark eyes widened ever so slightly before tightening. Though he had never seen her face he had known her long enough to read her eyes and the emotions to go with it, so he knew he took her by surprise.

"He is my **_Ukrad,_** my greatest heart. He is who my maker has forged for me and though I tried to deny it… I cannot help but love him all the same." She confessed softly, her eyes never far from Thorin's frame. "I have not had the chance to tell him as now is not the time, not yet and I am terrified…"

"Such as love does," Bard interrupted. "You know that asking Reyna four courtship I was so terrified I threw up twice and nearly fainted when I approached her. It is a scary thing Bella, but it is worth the fear and all that comes with it or it would not be real. Love is worth fighting for, _real_ love is."

Taking a deep breath Bard tore his eyes away from the mist covered lake and turned towards his eldest friend. "It is because I saw and heard their regard for you I offered to smuggle them into Laketown, it is because of my loyalty to you and our friendship that I will not ask what you are truly doing with Thorin Oakenshield."

Seeing the surprise on his friends face pulled a mirthless chuckle from his lips. "Oh I know who he is, it's hard to miss them shouting his name and I know what you intend to do and as much as I wish to stop you…"

"Watch out!" Bofur yelled jerking back from the side of the boat as a large rock appears.

Bard simply rolled his eyes and maneuvered through the ruins of what once was with ease. The others stared at him, some with mistrust while the rest stared at the ruins with awe. They were what was left of the original outposts of Esgaroth, but did not withstand against the Dragon.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Dwalin demanded in his usual gruff voice but made no step to act upon his rage as he saw his friends dark eyes narrow in on his actions.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard replied, looking down at the dwarf with hidden amusement and shooting his friend a smile at her admonished 'Bard.'

But the mutterings of discontent fell into a hushed silence as the Mountain came into view, confirming Bard's suspicions who shot Bella a look. She was the only one not in awe of the mountain. It was not her home, it was her mother's but she had seen the Mountain close before… had even ventured to Dale one day out of curiosity a long time ago on her way back from the Red Mountains.

"Lake Town is ahead," Bella murmured to Bard a few moments before the town began to come into view. "It's best if you start putting that plan of yours into motion."

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard demanded hurriedly eyes switching from them to the guards ahead. "Quick."

There was much grumbling but they handed over half of what was left of their gold and waited for what was to come next. They had to trust the man, if they didn't then it would tell Bella that they could not trust her.

Bard glanced at them quickly before turning to the barrels. "Get in the barrels and hide, don't get out or do anything that will make you be seen. I will get you in as promised. Bella they know you, hey know you come in and out so you can join them or stay with me."

"There aren't enough barrels for all of us." Bella replied but there was something in her eyes that had the Company on edge. "Get in or do you want a repeat of Mirkwood?"

Glóin and the boys quickly got into the barrels with Dwalin and Balin. The others followed suit as Bella helped Bilbo into the front Barrel and then helped Dori with Nori and Ori.

Dori cast his Namad a look, his lips pressed into a thin line as he got into his own barrel. "Be safe, don't cause trouble."

A gruff bark of laughter escaped her covered mouth as she watched Bard make his way to one of the fishers that had the company on edge. It was not a laugh they had heard from her before and they didn't know what caused her to make it but the tone was familiar. It was a tone they heard from Dis when Vili was alive, it was a tone they heard from Frerin when he was younger – to those that remember – and it was a tone that Fíli and Kíli made often.

Everyone groaned and spluttered as fish after fish smacked them until the barrels were full and they could not see the sky above them. They could still hear Bella laughing through the slimy fish and cursed the very stone she was born from.

Bard smirked at the groaning barrels and shook his head in amusement as Bella gasped out her laughter. With a small proud smile that he could make her laugh freely once more he took his spot at the oar and began to sail towards the toll gate.

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." He hissed, silencing the company.

The town was just as dank as Bella remembered, her dark eyes taking in every mold mottled pole and half asleep guards with displeasure. The toll gate was half rusted and manned by one person who she knew… not well perse… but has crossed paths once or twice before on her visits here.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?" A voice rang out cutting Bard off from his talk. It was a voice that had Bella grasping the edge of the barrel that her One was in. "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman."

Thorin heard the sound of his One hiss, and he shifted ever so slightly to see through the gap his One's hands clenched around the rim of his barrel with enough force that it cracked and splintered. He could see droplets of blood drip down the edge from where a few splinters dug and aggravated the grazes on her palm.

"Does it matter you **_Lulkhul dashatu rukhs?_** " She barked out, her voice cutting through the cold air harshly and it took many of the company to stifle their surprise. They had never heard Bella speak this way in their presence, not even when she spoke of Thranduil did she hold that kind of malice.

"Oh it's _you."_ Alfrid sneered. "I thought you would be dead by now _filth._ Maybe I should throw you over the boat myself and hope you drown. _"_

Bella pushed the fish on Thorin's barrel down as he went to move, her foot striking out swiftly to kick Nori's and Dwalin's. Her voice dropped several pitches as she removed the dagger at her side. "If you don't still your tongue you bastard I will cut it from you myself. Would you like me to reteach you the last lesson I gave you?"

Alfrid swallowed hard and took a step back off the barge. Sweat beaded across his brow as the filth took a threatening step forward and the phantom pain of the wound she left upon his hip when he had gotten too handsy with her. "Fine. The Master has his eye on you Bard; you'd do well to remember. We know where you live." He called as Percy yelled for them to open the gate.

"It's a small town, Alfrid; everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard replied sharply as he steered down the narrow channel. His gaze switching between the Masters dog and his friend…

Bella dared not to utter a word as she breathed in and out trying to calm down. She could feel Bard's eyes upon her and could hear the company now what they were going to say when they were free.

"I hate that man to the very depths of my soul." She grunted out as they came to a stop. Tapping the barrels sides to alert the others it was as she made her way towards Bilbo's barrel and hoisted him out easily enough.

"Everyone does but you are the only one who gets away with talking back without repercussions." Bard replied as he pressed a silver coin in the dock keepers hand. "You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked sharply taking her face into his hands and looked for any sign of harm.

Bella sighed fondly and pulled his hands away from her face. "I'm fine, Alfrid is a foolish son of an orc and the Master's Dog. He makes Bard's and any other strong willed folk a living hell, Bard most of all since he's the rightful heir of Dale."

"We don't have time we need to move." Bard rushed out hurriedly, ignoring the sharp intakes and looks of surprise. "If the guards spot you then we will be arrested."

"Quickly, follow me!" He urged the others as he peaked down an alley to see if the coast was clear. He quickly manoeuvred them through the back pathways towards his home, out of the prying eyes of the guards whom watched the main passages.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched." Bain yelled as he rushed towards his father, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the dwarves.

Bard clenches his eyes shut before turning to face the others. "I have a plan but none of you are going to like it."

The company glance at each other in question before nodding, they needed to get in and out of this town without being seen and if what Bard had for a plan could do that then they will without question.

Bard nodded and explained them what they had to do and where to go before picking up one of the baskets his son was holding. There _was_ a lot of complaining until Bella hissed at them, taking the bulk of their weapons they didn't wish to be in the water off of them. She followed Bard back to his house, picking up clothes and food along the way, giving thanks and soft hellos to those she knew along the outer edges of the market.

"You can tell the Master that I'm done for the day and if he asks about her you can tell him she's here to see my wife." He called down to the two guards pretending to be fishermen at the edge of his home before opening the door and stepping in side.

Tilda rushed towards her father as he stepped in the door. "Da! Where have you been?"

"Father! There you are. I was worried." Sigrid stated as she hugged him, pulling back as another figure stepped inside. "BELLA!"

Bella let out a loud bout of laughter as the eldest child of Bard collided into her, pulling her into a fierce hug but still mindful of the weapons that littered her person. "Look how big you are Sigrid, looking more and more like your mother every time I see you."

"Thank the makers for that!" A soft humour filled voice called from the kitchen. "It's good to see you again Bella, how long are you staying with us?"

"I will not be imposing for long Reyna as there are 14 others with me, we need provisions four our next leg of the journey." Bella explained as Bard and Bain made their way down to help the Dwarves out from the Latrine.

Reyna's brows disappeared into her hairline as thirteen dwarves and a hobbit stepped into her home, each one looking like a drowned rat. "Sigrid, Tilda, go and fetch the spare blankets and a few old shirts from the attic. Bain would you be a dear and gather more food from the markets I'll need some more meat for the broth and vegetables too."

"You need not to…" Thorin started before snapping his mouth shut with an audible click as the matron of the house levelled him with a flat and stern glare.

"Bella is family and if you are with her then you will be treated as such, a nice hot meal and warm clothes will not go amiss Master Dwarf." Reyna stated sternly. "Go sit by the fire with your kin, in exchange you can tell my children and I the story of how you managed to be here."

" ** _Kurdel_** , you will not be able to say no to her." Bella explained watching as her One paused and then smiled softly as he caught what she had called him. "Let us rest, we can worry after dinner."

Thorin couldn't help but feel warmth at the term of endearment that slipped from his One's mouth. She had not called him anything like it since Beorns. "As you wish Ghivashel."

 **Author Note: Well here is a chapter of BH for you all! I really** ** _really_** **hate Alfrid, so so much that I cheered when he was eaten. Also I kept Bard's wife alive! LOL**

 **Kurdel - heart of all hearts  
Lulkhul dashatu rukhs. - Foolish / Fool (Idiot, Oaf)-Like / From (The) Fools (Idiots, Oafs) son of orc.**

 **Kurdunadad – heart brother**

 **Nadad – brother**

 **Namad – sister**

 **Amad - Mother**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. {{Between these is green speech}} aka hobbit talk. Between and** ** _Italic_** **'–' is Iglishmêk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Bella laughed as she and Reyna prepared a larger broth dish while the Company warmed and told stories by the fire. "I am sorry I have not seen you for some time my friend."

"All is well Bella, I'm just glad that you are okay. The last I saw of you… you did not look happy. Oh you tried to be cheerful, tried to joke and laugh but it was forced and no longer did you shine like you used to." Reyna replied, lowering the knife in her hands to face her friend. "But I see now you have found your true calling."

"I have found my One." She whispered, turning her head up to stare at her friend. "He is kind, brave, understanding and everything I had hoped for in a significant other. But he is foolish, brash and can be harsh. He is not perfect but…"

Reyna nodded in understanding. "It makes him real. He is unlike the Man you told me of, the one who broke you… he understands why you cover so?"

In truth Reyna did not know what Bella looked like truly, has never seen her friend smile or eat properly in their presence. She just knew that Bella hated to be unclothed, her face bare. Was it perhaps a custom among the Dwarrow? Did the womenfolk all cover up or did something happen to make Bella hide her face?

"Yes." The reply was soft, fond and everything Reyna hoped for for her friend.

The sound of a mild ruckus and a cracking of wood had both the women hurrying to the hearth to see what the commotion was. Bard stood back with his children watching on with a bewildered stare while Tilda giggled wildly at the scene before her.

"What the…" Bella paused, her eyes flickering to the children before taking a deep breath. **_"What in the name of Mahal's Balls is meaning of this?_** "

Reyna and Bard felt their brows raise as the harsh guttural speech left their friends mouth, stilling the wriggling company. Every single pair of eyes snapped to the angry Dam before them, blushes forming on several cheeks. They had not heard her swear at all on this quest, oh they've heard insults and knew how rough her vocabulary was thanks to Nori and Bilbo but they had not heard her utter a curse quite like that.

Or as rough and angry.

 ** _"Ag zasasmaki rathkh-hund...(You will taste my knuckle soon)"_** She hissed, her hand clenching at her side. "…if you do not answer me within the next several moments."

Everyone began to speak at once, giving excuses. He kicked me, he bumped me, pulled my hair too tight while fixing it… gave insult. Each one was worse than the last; each one had Bella staring down at them with a questioning gaze and wondering if this was Mahal's sense of humour.

For surly he had her tied to the only bunch of Dwarrow well past their majority acting like Pebbles and Faunts.

 **"Shazara! Harkulul! Nê azrali d' aklut nidarinkhadi!"(Silence!** **Enough! I don't want to hear anymore!)** She roared before clenching her eyes shut and taking a deep calming breath. "Have you no shame?"

"Bella…"

"No. I do not want to hear any more excuses. You'll apologise to Reyna and Bard, to the _children._ You will fix what you broke." She snapped before taking a deep calming breath and turning her attentions to Bard and his family. "I apologise Bard, Reyna… I need to go calm down before I say something else. Are Paul and Samuel still working a forge?"

The company stilled from their quiet shame filled clean-up, each pair of eye snapped to the twitching hands of their Dam. It was a familiar tick that all Dwarrow had; it was a familiar twitch of the wrist and tapping of the last three fingers. Several of them have had it on this journey; mainly it was Glóin who had the most trouble as he was a banker while the rest had their skills with them. Though Thorin had to admit he too had struggled, putting all his energy forth into training when he can.

But the twitch came when one went too long without their craft, especially if said Dwarrow was craft-bound and the company knew that Bella was constantly working.

"Ghivashel, why did you not tell us that the urge was getting worse, we could have found you things to work with." Thorin stated softly as he pulled away from the others and made his way to her side.

"Because I had gone long without my craft many times before Thorin." The name rolled off her tongue with such affection that it warmed something within his chest. "But the stress since Beorn's has escalated and I feel the need to craft."

Reyna nodded in understanding, she knew not why the Dwarrow were concerned but she knew the need to settle in her work when she was too anxious. "Paul and Samuel indeed still have a forge, they'll be delighted to see you again and I know Emily will surely be pleased to see you."

"As I will be pleased to see them," Bella replied with a fond tone and turned her attentions to Thorin. "When will we need to leave?"

"There is perhaps a week or two." Thorin replied vaguely but Bella understood.

"We will need to find other accommodation then but not now. The Master of this town is greedy and cruel, blame will be thrust upon Bard and he needs not that attention." She explained softly. "I will probably only take three days at most."

Thorin nodded and placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Then you will have three days, take Nori with you."

"No, you all cannot be spotted today." Bella explained sharply before sighing. "I'll be back when I am done."

She didn't wait for them to reply before pivoting on her feet and making her way out the door in a blink of an eye. The town had changed since she last saw it, more rotted and dark, it was what she noticed most as she weaved in and out of the boardwalks and people in the market square.

Gaunt features and the smell of decay and sickness were prominent the further she went. The master of Esgaroth's greed has grown once again and the people of Lake-town suffer for it.

"Bella!" Emily called in happy surprised as the door to their home opened.

Bella felt her body relax and a smile to tug at her lips as she stared at the woman before her. Emily was a sweet girl she had help escape Harad after her master had tried to beat her to death for working too slow. A slight pang struck her as she took in the long healed scars upon her friend's face that pulled her eternal smile into a slight grimace.

"It was a wolf, it happened just after you left." Emily explained softly while rushing over to hug her friend. "What brings you here Bella? Is it a visit or are you just passing through?"

"My company and I are passing through but we'll be staying for a few days. Is Sam and Paul at the forge already?" The Hybrid asked with raised brows.

"Yes, the _Master_ keeps them busy with nigh impossible tasks." Emily explained with a sigh. "You go and see them, they'll be glad to see you and I'm sure they'll let you use their forge as always. I'll bring by lunch soon."

Bella let out a throaty laugh as she pulled her friend into a hug, practically yanking the woman down to her height before whisking out the door once more and to the forge just a few canals over. It was just on the boarder of the housing and warehouse district, far enough to keep the sounds and smells bothering people but close enough to get water if fire caught.

It was the familiar sight of Samuel beating down and tempering heated metal that greeted her first, his muscles rippling under tanned skin while Paul worked behind him heating the flames and pouring a cast. She leant against the door of the forge and waited for one of them to look up and see her as it was dangerous to startle someone in a forge. She bore scars on her arms and some on her hands from someone startling her while she was working.

One was from Nori which she'll never reveal and the others were from as she was travelling and the Shire.

A loud clack and curse filled the air as Sam looked up to see her standing there, his hit skittering across the blade wrong sending up sparks. Paul jerked his head up with a heavy frown before smiling a wide toothy grin as he too caught sight of her.

"Well ain't it our little Bells!" Paul greeted happily as he carefully placed the cast down and removed his gloves and moved to pull her into a hug. Bella let out a wheezy laugh as Paul hoisted her off of the ground into a bone creaking embrace.

"Let me down you ruffian!" She demanded with a laugh, smacking his arm gently.

"Does Emily know you're here? Bard and the others?" Sam asked as he pulled her from Paul's embrace to his own before settling her down.

Bella nodded. "Aye. It was Bard who smuggled my company into Esgaroth and is hosting them until tomorrow."

"You mentioned a company, who travels with you Bella Braveheart?" Sam asked with raised brows. "You never come with others."

"I travel with my One and his kin… my heart-kin." She replied with a soft smile, even if the boys could not see it. "I have come to ask you of a favour. I need to make a courting gift but I wish to make hidden blades from my brothers and for Sigrid."

Sam and Paul raised their brows in wonder; it had been far too long since they've heard their friend speak so fondly. Paul shot Sam a look, raising his brows before shrugging and Sam replied by rolling his eyes heavenwards before grunting as Bella smacked him in the ribs.

"None of that now, you can meet them when I am done. I have been given three days to curb the pull to my craft and I intend to do so. So may I use your forge?" She asked with raised brows.

Sam nodded and gestured around him. "We have high demand for things from the Master but we will gladly allow you to work with us Bella, we've worked together in cramped spaces before."

And ain't that the truth.

Samuel, Paul and several others… Jacob, Embry, Quil and Jared were from Khand and raised by the Variag. Sam was the eldest by seven years, he remembers his mother fondly but very little else… what he _did_ remember was that he was sold to the Variag just like the others.

Bella had been a part of the company that freed them. Actually that would not be accurate, she had been part of the mercenaries of Gondor to eradicate the Slavers coming up from Harad and they had been rescued. It was she who broke their chains though; that one little action was what earned unwavering loyalty.

She led them to Esgaroth, led them to Bard.

"Come Bells, tell us what has happened since you last saw us while we work." Sam hummed with a fond smile as he turned back to the forge.

 **XX**

Emily ran her body weaving in and out of the people as she and Reyna made their way to the forge with haste.

"Bella!" Emily yelled desperately as she grew near, the name echoing from Reyna's lips.

The clang and clatter paused for a brief moment before Bella stepped out from the forges door with burning iron in her hand. Seeing her friends desperate looks Bella quickly dipped the blade into the water's edge and fastened it to her waist before catching Reyna as she jumped over the small stack of crates.

"You need to come, come quick!" Reyna gasped, doubling over to catch her breath. Emily mimicked her actions while she used her friend for support, her eyes wide and fearful.

"What's happened?" Bella barked, concern and fear bubbling up in her chest.

"The Master has caught Bard, your company and the boys!" Emily explained. "We've been moving them to and fro our houses until you were done at night, the Master's Right Hand ordered them to be arrested and they've been dragged to the town square before the Master for illegal entry, thievery, aiding and abetting."

A deep growl escaped Bella's lips as she turned around and gathered her things, pulling down the protector for the fire as she slipped her weapons and coat back on once more. Her boots clacked loudly as she sprinted past her friends and towards the square with haste, jumping over and under all that stood in her way until the crowd came into view.

Using the skills Nori taught her and the grace of her father's people she moved in and out of the crowd that gathered, listening to the whispers as she passed. Many people were furious at the treatment of the Pack Boys, Bard and others were curious about the Dwarrow.

"What right do you have to arrest us, to harm them? We were harming no one!" Bilbo's voice rang out and Bella came to a stop, her eyes slipping closed. He was a brave hobbit, more than he had ever shown but he was going to send her grey with how much trouble he gets in.

"I have every right as Master of this town! I can say and do what I please and if I deem you all treasonous thieves then I will. As for _them_ they have no place among us, nothing but a _pack_ of mangy mutts who have been aiding _Bard_ in trying to usurp me!" The Masters wheezily high pitch laboured voice rung out causing a growl to form in her throat.

Thorin glowered as he stepped forward, his hand stilling Dwalin. "At least he has the health of his people in mind. He toils and works much like the others to feed themselves and others while you sit in your grand home dressed in finery while the people you are to care for rot away into nothing!"

Bella shot forward, her hand going out to grasp Braga's wrist as he went to hit Thorin and squeezed tightly. Braga dropped to his knees with a cry, drawing all eyes and the Master's especially to her, she took great satisfaction from seeing him pale a shade or two when he saw her.

"B-Bella Braveheart, I thought we'd not see you for some time yet." He stammered out, his hand going up to loosen his collar. "You look wilder than we last saw you."

"And you look fatter and the people thinner than the last I saw of _you."_ She gritted out while letting Braga go and shoving him towards the other guards. "I warned you that if you were to continue your hate against my friends and tax the people to starvation I would send word to Lord Dain and Prince Legolas to quit their trade."

The Master swallowed hard before straightening his shoulders in defiance. "Then the town will suffer more because of you, without trade how will we live?"

Bella raised her brows as she saw the smug glint in his eyes. "Oh no, I will tell them to stop trading with _you._ Lord Dain is a friend of mine, his daughter bears my name all I have to do is mention that you've let your people… _children_ starve and he will trade with whomever I deem fit to trade with. Prince Legolas dislikes you enough as is."

The Company and the people of Esgaroth held their breath in waiting for what was to come, many knew Bella Braveheart and knew she was honest and true. She worked with them, worked in the forge alongside Samuel and Paul and repaired or replaced things they desperately needed and all she asked for was a place to sleep or food. Never did she ask for gold, much like the boys she brought with her, they asked for a place to sleep and food, perhaps a few clothes mended or replaced. They needed not be new just in better repair than the last.

"Last warning, release them and compensate them for this grievous insult or I _will_ follow through with my threat and if you do not believe me why don't you ask your _pet_." Bella spat viciously as she continued to stand before the Master, keeping their attention while the Pack gathered themselves and Bard closer to the Company.

Alfred quaked as the Master turned his beady eyes on him with anger, he couldn't deny the fact that she followed through with her threats as the Master saw the outcome on himself as she sliced through his side and hand when he went to grab her while stabbing his other leg. He was debilitated for weeks, unable to work and the Master was not pleased.

"Release them then." The Master got out through gritted teeth before grinning wickedly. "But the dwarves are still under arrest, sneaking through my town as they do, they could be thrives yet."

Thorin jerked his One back when he saw her hand fly to the hilt of her sword as Dwalin burst forth.

"Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór!" Dwalin snarled as he gestured to his King.

People began to whisper in excitement while some began to whisper in awe as they watched the tender embrace their friend and the so called king shared.

 ** _"Has the pull gone away Amrâlimê?"_** He asked softly, his thumb brushing the smooth skin above her scarf and just under her eye.

 ** _"Yes but you better speak before the Master does."_** She replied fondly while jerking her head in that direction. **_"I must go with the others, tell Nori to come find me when you have a place to stay… we must speak."_**

Thorin waited for a second, something fluttering deep within at the warmth that shone in his One's dark eyes. It was the sign he needed to ease the panic and fear that rocketed to the top at the words 'we must speak'. With a nod he bid his One a goodbye before letting all the warmth go as he turned his attentions to the Master of the town noting the way several of the men cringe at his icy gaze.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor!"

* * *

 **Author Note: I had to add in the Pack, Sam and Paul especially. Edward and the Cullen's are dead since they were Men and even though the Pack are Men too they're after the Cullen's pretty much. *scratches chin* make sense?**

 **Either way an update!**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Title:** Braveheart

 **Pairing** : Thorin/Bella

 **Summary:** There was another to add to the company from in the Shire, one no one expected, Isabella daughter of Elrohir Son of Elrond and Belvola. Will they accept Bella as the warrior they know of or will she hide the fact that she is both Elf and Dwarf.

 **BTW I should mention** _Italics_ **are the elves speaking in their native tongue Sindarin.** ** _Bold Italics_** **is when they are speaking in Khuzdul. All words translated at the bottom. {{Between these is green speech}} aka hobbit talk. Between and** ** _Italic_** **'–' is Iglishmêk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot! No matter how much I wish it to be so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Bella stormed past the others and down the familiar path that leads to the Pack's house. It was really just a cluster of homes that they connected together with a small square in the middle for Pack gatherings.

Her hands clenched and unclenched with her fury, muttered curses in both Khuzdul and Sindarin. She tore the scarf from her neck and pulled up her hood to breathe the cool air easily as the others began to set up around them. She reeked of coal, fire, and metals, a bath would be fantastic but now was not the time to clean…

"Bella," Sam's voice jolted her from her paced ranting. "Calm down and eat before the others come to fetch you."

With a sigh, she pulled her scarf up once more, lowered her hood and nodded. "Sorry, I just…"

Sam placed his hand upon her in understanding. "It is fine my friend, come and eat. Did you finish what you needed to do in the forge?"

At the reminder of her task over the last couple of days Bella paused, her hand reaching to the pockets where the trinkets for her brothers lay with the coming of age gift for Sigrid and her other hand went to the dagger at her hip that as to be her courting gift. "I had just finished the last of them when Emily and Reyna came to fetch me. Are you all alright?"

"Besides what you saw nothing else happened when they dragged us to the square." Sam supplied instantly, they agreed not to mention the harsh words or the slight punch to the stomach or face to her. "Come, Bella, eat with us but you best take off the apron or Emily will bar you from the table until you do."

Slight laughter escaped Bella's lips as she saw his grimace, removing the apron quickly. "Speaking from personal experience?"

A snort caught her attention as Embry stepped to Sam's side, munching happily on an apple. "Of course, he and Paul both have come home with their aprons on for dinner. Em can deal with the soot and grime but refuses them to wear gloves, goggles, and aprons to her table."

"Embry!" Bella greeted with a smile, pulling the young man into an embrace. "I was told you; Quil and Jake are fishermen with Jared now."

"Yeah, we can't do what Sam and Paul do and the huntin' and trading not been good since the crackdown on trading from the _Master,"_ Embry replied, his grin turning a little more strained.

Bella's face twisted into a scowl, her hands clenching the worn leather of the apron at the reminder. She took several breaths before releasing such rage and turned her attention to the boys before her, giving them a reassuring look. "Come, I have gifts to give and food to chew before my brother comes looking for me."

The others gave Bella a smile as she joined them before returning to their tasks or conversations, she couldn't have felt more grateful for that as she knew they heard every word but gave her some semblance of privacy. Her eyes scanned over her boys and categorized their injuries before turning to Bard, muttering curses at the bruise forming across his cheek.

"I am well Bella," Bard reassured softly. "Looks worse than it is."

"It really is, he took a glancing blow." Reyna supplied as she placed a basket of small bread loaves on the table. "Kim's looked them all over."

Nodding Bella turned her eyes to Sigrid who was making her way in with jugs of water. "Sigrid, I have something for you."

Everyone paused and turned to watch as Sigrid blinked and made her way to Bella's side. A smile twitched at everyone's mouths as Bella pulled out two things from hidden pockets and held them out for Sigrid to take.

"I was not here for your coming of age and like your mother, before you, I have made you these," Bella explained as she held up the delicate hairpiece made out of silver and iron and a bracelet that looked like a snake.

Sigrid took them with a look of awe, "They're beautiful."

"And can be used for our protection as well," Bella explained. "The hairpin can be used to pick locks if needed as well as to stab someone if needed. The snake you need to be careful with."

In a blink, Bella had pulled the head of the snake away revealing a very small and sharp blade.

"But…"

Shaking her head Bella replaced the blade. "You are getting older Sigrid and the world is not a kind place, you may never need them but if you do… you will have them on hand. Your mother carries the twin hairpin with her at all times and she has a pendent with a small blade, as far as I know, she's had to use them twice in her life against rogue hands."

Sigrid snapped her head around to her mother in shock. "Really?"

"Yes," Reyna chuckled as she pulled up the small leaf pendant on a leather cord that rested around her neck.

Bella smiled softly as the young girl turned her attention back to her. "Keep them on you at all times my dear."

"Okay, enough talking it's time to eat!" Emily exclaimed as she placed the last plate on the table, chuckling as the boys' dove onto the food with ravenous hunger.

Laughter filled the air as they teased one another, Kim, Emily, Reyna, and Bella chuckled to themselves as they watched the boys squabble. Reyna and Kim making sure Bella ate more than the little chunks of bread and cheese she snuck under her mask while Emily pushed other little portions onto her plate when the other two were distracted. It was a routine they had down pat and they knew that Bella knew about it but said not a word against it.

Not after the first time.

"So have the company behaved for you all?" Bella asked once the laughter died down and the food began to settle.

The girls shared a look which had Bella sighing. "Which ones?"

"They've helped yes, the one that likes to cook helps and the healer has worked with me to further my knowledge." Kim states. "The young ones have broken a chair and little things that were easy to fix but it was the broody one and the silver-haired one that gave most problems. That king paces and paces and sleeps little; the other has nearly tossed all of them out the house windows in ire."

"The silver hair one? He likes tea?" Bella asked having to make sure that Kim was talking about the right dwarf.

All three nod.

"That would be Dori, he's usually the mild-mannered one…" Bella trailed off with furrowed brows. "He wouldn't be like that."

"Well to speak the truth **_kurdunamad…_** Ye _have_ put us through a lot over the last month, more so once ya basically threw yerself in with us'lot." Nori's voice rung out before he dropped down from the balcony above. "Ya disappeared again and sent not a word to any of us, iffen it weren't for these ladies… Dori would have had to do somethin' drastic."

"Oh, and what would that be?" She asked while standing to greet her brother, pressing her forehead against his fondly.

Nori cast her a small honest smile before laughing, the smile turning sharp in his glee. "Coming to me for help."

Laughter escaped Bella's lips at that outburst and the wicked gleeful smirk Nori was giving her. The sound brought smiles to those remaining in the room, some with wide eyes; they hadn't heard her laugh so freely before. For the elder of the Pack, it eased them that their Bella had found a family, that she was no longer alone...

"Best you get back to your company Bella. Did you not have gifts for them as well?" Emily hummed as she began to gather the empty plates. "Go be with your family, you can see us again tomorrow."

"Thank you for dinner, _thank you,_ " Bella replied instantly, locking her eyes on each and every one of those before her. "Let me know immediately if that **_Barathgalt_** does anything over the next day or so."

Sam stood his back stiff as he eyed the small woman before him with a seriousness he only displayed when it was Bella Braveheart that spoke to him and not Bella his friend and saviour. "We will, I will make sure that we contact you immediately."

"Sam, **_Bâhaê_** you do not need to take all the responsibility on your own shoulders," Bella explained softly, switching to the language he grew up with. "Just because you are the eldest does not mean you need to be the only protector."

No other words were spoken as Sam dropped his eyes from her before taking leave of the room. None of the others said a word either to what was spoken or explained further when those in the room gave inquiring looks to what language was uttered. Only Jared and Paul were old enough to remember the language of their people and Leah if she had stayed with them and not gone onto Rohan with her now husband.

With sad eyes Bella bid her farewell and led Nori out of the homes, taking a deep breath of the cool night air and the familiar scent of ocean and rot. "How bad are the others?"

"We're all fine Namad. Perhaps a little edgy without you and what we have seen… many of us are not happy with the place that has been given to us to stay in before we leave." Nori reported with a scowl, his eyes shifting over everything around them looking for any sign of danger or prying ears. "The master has large coffers and the house reflects it."

"This I knew already… he must have placed you in the guest house." Bella sighed and came to a stop, letting her head tilt back and eyes slip closed.

Nori's frown deepened as he placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, he knew how much this topic bothered her. "I heard something about gifts, has the itch been dealt with?"

Laughter bubbled out of Bella's mouth as her hands dug into her pockets and pulled out a leather satchel. "I have made gifts for my kin; these are for you to help aid you in protection and when you are in a tricky spot."

Confusion swept over Nori's face as he carefully took the satchel from his sister and opened it, his eyes widening and watering at the same time when he took note of what was inside. There was a lock pick set, small enough to hide within his hair if needed and had the ability to attach to a bead if needed as well… they were lovely but it was the small set of hand blades that rested within the middle, glinting like molten silver and the ring that rested with it.

The blades themselves were short, easily spanning his palm with a curved bottom that would rest comfortingly in his palm while the neck of the blade rested between two of his fingers. The blessing of Mahal twisted around it in runes while swirls of Elven tongue twisted with it. The ring was not like anything he had seen, ornate but not overly so and had his sisters seal etched into the side.

"Press the lip here." Bella pointed out, gesturing to the small nib on the side.

"How in the name of Mahal…?" Nori breathed out as two small little daggers flipped up with a soft snick. They wouldn't do much damage unless he punched someone in the throat but it would be a deterrent.

"I've made three, one for each of you," Bella explained. "Hidden blades that no one would suspect and with enough force behind your brothers punches they can do more damage than you…"

"I will treasure these always Namad, come we must speak to Dori and Ori…" Nori explained before pausing, his eyes snapping back to his sister suspiciously as her hand fiddled with a dagger. "What else have you made?"

"I have made a courting gift." She explained softly, "I wish to court Thorin."

 **BB**

"Pacing isn't gonna make her appear faster," Dwalin grunted as his King, friend, _cousin,_ walked past him once more. "Ye frettin' like an expectin' father."

Thorin paused mid-step and shot Dwalin his fiercest scowl, he knew he was fretting, Nori had left nearly two hours ago to fetch Bella and they had yet to return. It wasn't as if he was worried about their safety, Nori was the best Spymaster in his kingdom and Bella was well known in all lands they've travelled through… it's just he had not seen his One properly since she had left to settle the itch for her craft. The small moment before he spoke to the Master notwithstanding.

 _We must speak…_ Those words haunted him and from experience, nothing good came of those words.

Dori was just as bad as he over the last few days, muttering under his breath and on several occasions went to his brother only to turn away and leave without asking what everyone else was wanting to ask. As much as the Ri family were excited to add a sister to their clan, they didn't wish to pull her away from her craft.

"Uncle," Fíli's voice rung out effectively pulling Thorin from his thoughts. "I see them."

It took all of Thorin's willpower to not race over and push his sister-son from the window just to see her three seconds before she entered the door. At the moment both Nori and Bella entered everyone could see that the itch and pull to her craft had settled and she seemed to be more relaxed, a twinkle in her eyes as she laughed at something Nori was telling her.

To Thorin the world seemed to slow down and narrow in on his One as their eyes locked, crinkles forming around her eyes in the familiar tell of a smile, pulling one at his own lips in reply.

"I must speak to my brothers before you and I speak," Bella whispered to Thorin as she stepped to his side while Nori went to gather Dori and Ori.

The stone settled into Thorin's stomach once more at the reminder. "Very well then."

"It is nothing bad Thorin, trust me on this." Bella chuckled softly, her hand brushing against his own and easing his worries but increasing his curiosity.

"Very well, go to your brothers," Thorin instructed, giving her a soft smile and stealing another touch as she walked past and up the stairs.

Ori, Dori, and Nori stood at the top of the stairs in a cluster, pulling Bella into a tight embrace between the three of them, each pressing their forehead to her crown. When they all took a step back Bella cast Nori a look who returned it with one of encouragement, both completely ignoring the confused looks of Dori and Ori.

Though the confusion turned into one of surprise as Bella began to unravel the scarf that was always twisted around her mouth and covered a good chunk of her hair and head. It took all but a moment for the scarf to be free and held tightly in Bella's hand for Ori and Dori to blink in surprise.

"…I don't understand." Ori stammered out as he took in the bare cheeks of the dam before him. This was not what he expected and it alarmed him how she got her cheeks so bare, though the alarm faded and transformed into anger at the reason as to why she would have a _shaven_ face. "Who did this to you! Did someone shame you?"

"No Ori… I–I cannot grow a beard… My mother could but my father could not…" Bella stated slowly, cautiously.

Frowning further in thought it was Dori who inhaled sharply as it began to click together, he may be uneducated but the Eldest Ri was not stupid by any means, his smarts hidden behind a carefully crafted mark. No, Dori was not as cunning as Nori or as smart as Ori but they had to learn some things from somewhere. "Your father was an Elf… that's why the elves in Rivendell were so protective of you, welcoming of us… why your name day doesn't happen until many months later… so many things that now that I know…"

"You don't know how you missed something so obvious?" Nori finished his brothers' sentence with an air of exasperation. "The style of the blades, the fighting, the fluidity of her motions."

"But I didn't think that was possible!" Ori blurted, his cheeks flaming red as he realised what exactly was spoken.

Bella chuckled. "No, it can. Rarely but it has happened. Not since I have been born and not a few decades before that."

The amusement didn't last long and it melted into uncertainty and wariness as she faced Dori head on once more. "If this bothers you, you need not claim me…"

"No, it's a shock yes… but you're our sister now. I've felt this such way since leaving Rivendell and you of all know that once a dwarf claims kin there is not anything but death or shame that could remove that bond. You are not dead, nor will you be dying anytime soon… and your mixed heritage will not shame the Ri clan." Dori stated firmly leaving no room for argument and bringing tears forth into Bella's eyes. "We're strange enough as is, a fussy hen tea seller, a thief, and a scribe… you are only going to enrich our line more."

Wiping the tears from her eyes Bella embraced her new eldest brother and pressed her forehead to his own. "Then I have something for you."

Dori pulled back with a raised brow and blinked as in a flash Bella held three items in her hand, a ring and two thin wooden sticks that were simple and yet held an intricate design. Confused he took one of the wooden items, blinking as he saw a join and pulled it gently to reveal a hidden blade.

"The blade won't break, both of them can be used as hair pieces or knitting needles, the ring I made for all three of you are hidden blades as well," Bella explained, demonstrating the ring for Dori and Ori like she had done for Nori, smiling at the surprise and awe on their faces. "To keep you safe. This is for you Ori."

The ring was handed over promptly to the youngest as well as a silver pendant half the size of his palm, a small square cut sapphire at the end and rested on a strong chain of silver as well. Though he could tell that it was steel with silver mixed in for strength and shine… "It's beautiful."

"It's also a blade." Bella pointed out, showing him how it was put together.

Dori tutted and shook his head in mock despair. "I have two of them. Why Mahal?"

A startled laugh escaped from Nori's lips at the realisation and cast his sister a look. Both of them had a habit of giving weapons to people, things that could be easily concealed as well as overlooked. Thinking back on it, he didn't know if it was a trait she passed on to him or he her but either way they were both the same in that aspect. Something settled within Nori at the realisation, yes he was loved by his brothers and though his ways were not what Dori wanted him to know or be able to do, Nori always felt alone… but now… now he had a sister who had been through the same amount of torments as he, who mirrored his habits and aided in them. He loved his brothers but they could not fill that wound of being outcast by family and race, now he didn't stand alone, he had a rock to hold him up that was just as unbreakable as he.

And as he watched his brothers and sister argue over the braid and Dori relenting to make the proper Ri braid next to his original one… he felt at peace… for this moment because he was sure going to run when Bella explained her desire to court Thorin with Dori…

Yeah, he was going to take Ori and flee back to the others for that conversation.

* * *

 **Author Note: I hope this was worth the wait, I was going to do the courting process between Thorin and Bella but I'll save that for the next chapter cause the Ri's took over.**

 ** _Bâhaê – My friend_**

 ** _Barathgalt - Pig_**


End file.
